Legend of Zelda: Spirit Guardian
by Aussie22
Summary: After the past events of Spirit Tracks, Link rejoins with Zelda, Byrne and even Anjean who tells the heroes of a place that's not like their own that lives above the sky called the Spirit Land. It's ruled by a powerful Guardian looking over the land. But Cole is resurrected again and he aims to capture the Spirit Guardian and use her power to resurrect the Great Demon King again!
1. Chapter 1

**Legend of Zelda**

 **/\Spirit Guardian/\**

 **Chapter 1**

Once there was a peaceful land known as Hyrule. Upon Hyrule lived many people and was home to inhabitants and along them was a boy in green who was known by the people as a hero. He ventured through the four regions of terrain which were Fire, water, Desert and snow to conquer each beast that was there to stop the plan of the resurrection of the Demon King who once destroyed this land if it hadn't of been for the guardian of the land or what the ancients call the 'Spirit Guardian'.

But this time it was Link's turn and with the aid of the Princess of Hyrule Zelda, The sage of the tower Anjean and Cole's once sidekick, Byrne who Cole betrayed near the end, they put a stop to Cole's plan and was able to save Hyrule from the terror that was the resurrected Demon King. But for how long?

Five years had pasts and Link was still living in Aboda Village with his roommate Niko who was showing Link his latest masterpiece of a story through pictures.

"So was that good or what?" Niko asked feeling quite pleased with himself as he looked over to Link.

There was no reply from Link because he was busy lying on his bed asleep.

"Oh link..." Niko sighed as he quietly walked up to Link and placed his mouth next to Link's ear.

"Wake up you lazy!"

Niko screamed into Link's ear which caused Link to jump up in surprise. Link yelled as he landed on the floor next to his own bed.

"So you finally woke up huh?" Niko asked Link, his arms crossed and a smile across his face..

Link just gave a loud groan and stood up in front of Niko.

"You missed out on my new masterpiece! Soon these will be shown in galleries for all to see and then you can say "hey I know who did that!" Niko said carrying on with his dream.

"Sorry Niko." Link replied still half asleep feeling a little dazed.

"Sorry! That's all?" Niko yelled angrily before sighing in defeat.

"I don't know why you're cooped up here and not on another journey saving the land from evil." He questioned Link.

Link, without another word walked to the door and turned to face Niko looking troubled

"Because you can't have a journey without a quest to complete!" Link replied before opening the door harshly and walking out.

Link closed the door behind him before Niko could bombard him with more questions. The thing is:

Link really enjoyed the last big journey and all the friends he made along the way but he put so many in danger and he didn't want that. What started as a walk to the Spirit Tower with Princess Zelda turned into a quest to obtain the instruments and return the tracks and most importantly to get Zelda's body back.

But in the end he was victorious and it ended with the heroes victorious but maybe he was just overthinking it. But while he was thinking about the past Link didn't even notice the mailman walk right up to Link.

"Um hello Mr. Link?" The postman said unsurely noticing Link was out of it.

"Oh hey Mailman" Link replied realizing he had been standing there watching him.

"There is a letter for you today!" He said as he handed the mail to Link

"It looks like an important letter from Hyrule Castle!"

Link looked at the letter in his hands while the mailman walked off towards more houses. It didn't take Link long to realize it was a letter from Princess Zelda judging from the writing and the pink envelope as he opened it and stared at the pink letter in cursive writing as it read:

 _Dear Link,_

 _It has been quite a while since we have last spoken and I hope you are doing well. I wish for you to come down by Hyrule Castle as I have important news to share with you and it is important I tell you in person. I hope to talk to you soon, I have missed you. Also make sure you come alone._

 _Yours truly_

 _Princess Zelda_

A grin appeared on Link's face as he finished reading the letter and inside he was excited to finally be out of the village and better yet, being able to see Princess Zelda after being away for so long. Link jumped to the idea of meeting Princess Zelda after all this time and thought it would be best to bring along weapons in case it was a another journey he was about to be on.

Link ran back to his house and ran inside the door, startling Niko but ignored him and ducked under his bed as he scurried through his stuff hearing Niko walk over to him.

"What are you doing now?" Niko asked.

"I have to go meet Zelda at Hyrule Castle!" Li k exclaimed in excitement.

Link finally gathered all his items and placed them on his bed. There was the Spirit Bow and arrows, the boomerang and the whip. Link had used them before and they all helped so he was hoping they would do the same. He placed them on his brown leather belt around his green tunic and remembered something else.

He kneed down under his bed and immediately grabbed two items with his hands which were the Lokomo sword and Shield. Link stared at the sword as he stared into the metal as it reflected his face off of it. He placed the shield on his back and the sword in a carrier on the side as he turned to face Niko.

"Well I guess this will be goodbye" Link said with a heavy sigh as he faced Niko. "

Have fun and don't get too reckless ok?" Niko replied. Link just smiled and nodded as he made his way to the door, opened it and stepped outside closing the door as he turned back to watch Niko until it shut behind him.

Outside Link drew a breath of fresh ocean air and walked over on the path to the house right next to the station as he knocked hard on the door. Link listened as he heard a person yawn from the inside and walk towards the door and opened it as Alfonzo looked down on Link looking quite like he hadn't gotten much sleep.

"Hello Link, what can I do for you?" He asked.

"I was just wondering if I could borrow your train to take to Hyrule Castle to meet Zelda"Link replied.

"Well I don't know..." Alfonzo said thinking about it.

"Fine but take care of it! The last time I gave you the train you bought it home trashed!"

Link just looked down feeling guilty because he knew it was his fault.

"Go meet me at the station and I will bring it down in a minute." Alfonzo said.

"Thanks Alfonzo!" Link said excitedly as Alfonzo closed the door on Link. Link rushed up the stairs to the station which was right next door and waited impatiently for the train looking at the wooden doors of the garage where the train resides every couple of seconds.

Finally the doors opened up and Alfonzo rode the train to a stop in front of Link as Alfonzo hopped off onto the station platform.

"Well Link, here she is!" Alfonzo said smiling as he patted the front.

"Thanks so much Alfonzo!" Link said and hopped on the driver's carriage and smiled remembering the last time he rode this train.

"I want her back in good condition okay?" Alfonzo asked strictly.

Link took a gulp and nodded starting the train as it slowly moved off the station before gradually gaining speed. As the train left the station Link looked back to the station and blew the train whistle as Aboda Village got smaller and smaller until Link could not see it anymore.

Link looked to the side and saw the cows and the pigs along the fields of grass just relaxing before looking in front and witnessing a huge white castle dead ahead up in the distance. The castle stood out and belonged to an important person who happened to be close friends with Link, Princess Zelda. Link hoped that everything was going to be ok as he got closer to Hyrule castle and stopped in front of the station at Castle Town.

 **End of Chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Pulling into Castle Town for Link was a big thing because he hasn't stepped foot there for a while now as Link hopped off the train and stood on the platform staring into Castle Town. It was civilised and a well-mannered town as everyone in it seemed to be happy just doing their normal routines around the town. Link walked down the stations stairs and started walking towards the castle which was north of the town. But as Link walked through town the townspeople started the gather around Link as he could hear them murmur and quietly talk to each other as Link walked past.

Link couldn't tell what they were exactly talking about but could hear a women dressed in blue talk to someone next her saying "Isn't that the so called hero who was unable to save Princess Zelda?" "I heard Chancellor Cole had to step in and bravely take charge and rescue the Princess herself." The women next to her said. "Lucky Chancellor Cole was there!" Link didn't understand what was happening. It was like the Townspeople were giving Link the cold shoulder because they were told differently to what Link had actually done. Link then knew that something troublesome has happened in Hyrule Castle and wanted to know what.

After getting through the town and all the townspeople giving Link mean looks he approached the doors of Hyrule Castle where two guards stood in front. Link walked up to them before they realized he was there and snapped into protective mode "Holt who goes there?" The guard on the right said staring at Link. "Um I am Link and I wish to go inside Hyrule Castle." Link said casually. "Do you have an appointment?" The guard said curiously. "No" Link stated. "But I have something important to tell Princess Zelda herself." The two guards stared at Link for quite some time thinking about letting him in until they finally decided to. "Fine you can go in but don't do anything reckless or we will kick you out." The guard on the left said. The two guards stood to each side and opened the door as Link walked in and the door closed behind him.

Link looked around the Castle and didn't take long to realise it had been changed since his last visit. The walls that were once white were now purple and their hangings had a drawing of a crown which was black on every hanging. The photos were still of Princess Zelda and hadn't changed. Link was taken aback by all the new renovations done and had a feeling Cole was behind this. Link realized that there was a lack of guards around the place and wondered where they all were. But Link had other things on his mind like where Princess Zelda was and he thought that she would be in the Throne room hopefully which the door to enter it was just in front of him as he walked over and stood in front of it. But suddenly Link heard footsteps from the left of someone walking down the staircase as he waited for the person to appear.

The person turned out to be Zelda's teacher as he reached the floor of the staircase and soon noticed Link and walked over to him. "Hi there Link." Teacher said happily. "How have you been? It's been quite a while since I have seen you." Link looked at Teacher happily "Hi Teacher I know it's been a while and I am just here to talk to Princess Zelda. Is she in?" "Um yes she should be." Teacher said unsure "I think she is in the Throne room talking to Cole." Link's smile dropped and he was now worried. Zelda wouldn't talk to Cole unless he wanted something. "I see you are eager to see the Princess so I will let you be. Bye Link" Teacher said as he walked away humming happily until he was out of sight. It seemed that Teacher didn't hate Link or know about what had happened. Link wondered if Teacher was kept in the dark for a reason. But that didn't matter, what mattered was what was happening in the Throne room as Link pushed the door open and walked in.

Once Link was inside he could see that the changes had been made in this room too similar to what was in the halls. The walls were purple and the hangers had drawings of crowns. Link looked to the middle of the room where the throne was and where Princess Zelda was seated on with her head on as Link walked towards her. "Zelda I have something to tell you as you have something to tell me." Link said rushing towards Zelda. Zelda didn't move and it was until Link was metres away that Link had noticed. "Um Zelda you ok?" Link asked concerned. Suddenly Zelda lifted her head and to Link's surprise Zelda seemed alright except for one thing… her eyes were huge and yellow.

Link was shocked as he jumped back and smile appeared on Zelda's face. Shortly after Cole appeared behind the throne looking evil with his hands cupped together doing his usual evil laugh. "Hello Link." Cole said coldly. "What a pleasure to have you come all this way to see Princess Zelda." Link looked once more at Zelda and realized it wasn't Zelda at all. It was Malladus! Link couldn't believe what was in front of him. Both Cole and Malladus who were both killed are back and standing right in front of him. "You look shocked to see us young Link. You really think what happened back then will be able to stop us for good? Sure when I was revived I was weak and had to make my way back to power but it took no time at all. Link suddenly realised that if Mallaudus is in Zelda's body, where is Zelda? "I see you seem to want to know what happened to the darling princess. Well don't worry she is fine.

"I want to see her!" Link said angrily but that didn't seem to interest Cole one bit. "If you must" Cole said and stepped to the right of where he was standing to reveal Zelda as a spirit lying on the floor unconscious chained to the back of the throne. "Zelda" Link cried out but got no response. "Don't bother she won't be awake for quite some time. In the meantime why don't we take care of you so you don't interfere with our plans ever again?" Link took a step back as Cole rose up into the air and placed both hands in front of him as bolts of black lighting struck out of a big black orb that appeared in Cole's hands. Link wasn't prepared as Cole threw the orb and Link ducked out of the way but as the orb hit the ground lighting strikes raced all over the room as Link dodged in an out of each that came close. After it cleared Link was now on the right hand side of the throne with his sword equipped in his hands.

"Let me take care of him." Malladus's deep voice called as he started to rise out of the throne but was stopped by Cole. "No my Demon King you just rest you aren't fully ready for it yet. I will just get help from the guards." Cole said as he yelled for the guards to come and shortly guards in rows of two filed through all the doors of the room and surrounded Link. Link couldn't believe how many there was and why they are obeying Cole's orders. "No matter" Link thought to himself. "They are only castle guards, they aren't that strong."

Suddenly Cole snapped his finger and in a flash all the guards turned into Phantoms as they stood there pointing their many weapons of swords and javelins and shields directly at Link. Link knew he was outnumbered and that Phantoms were powerful but still was urged to take them down. "You really think you will be able to take them out" Cole asked. Link stood quietly as Cole smiled "Didn't think so, Phantom's attack!" Cole ordered as the first row of phantoms surrounding Link grew in closer suddenly a huge blue blast wiped out half of the phantoms along with the doors on the south side of the room as a person emerged in. It was no other then Byrne.

The phantoms that were hit disappeared as purple smoke arose into the air of the phantoms that were wiped out. The phantoms stopped and looked towards Byrne who casually walked in like it was his home. He was wearing his normal light green pants and his brown shirt and like always had a dark green bandana covering his mouth from his nose and his trademark mechanical right arm. "Hey Cole" Byrne said smiling up at Cole who looked annoyed that he wiped out his phantoms with such ease. "It's been a while." Cole regained his cool and walked a couple of steps forward. "That it has Byrne. I didn't think I would ever see you again but what brings you here?" Byrne walked around on the spot. "Well I got told info that Link here was heading to Hyrule Castle and that there was a disturbance in the castle so I decided to investigate and it lead me to you guys, pretty convenient huh?" Cole hated this on the inside but he kept cool. "No matter I guess that blast took a lot out of you so you won't be doing those anytime soon so Phantoms attack."

Suddenly the phantoms that were in the back slowly moved over to Byrne as they surrounded him the same way they did to Link. Byrne didn't seem threatened at all as he started running towards a group of phantoms and smashed through one phantom with his mechanical arm to the other side creating a hole as the phantom collapsed and disappeared. Byrne continued on weaving in and out of phantoms that were to slow to reach Byrne until Byrne was in front of Cole and Malladus and stopped.

"Hmm it seems you have improved since I ditched you that you are most impressive" Cole said impressed. Byrne placed his mechanical arm in front of Cole as a blue light appeared from the palm and soon a blue ball appeared as Byrne shot the ball directly at Cole who moved out of the way in time for it to race past and break through the back wall. While it impacted the wall Byrne quickly ran up the throne were Zelda was chained, Grabbed it with his mechanical arm and held it as tight as possible as sparks flew and soon the chain was broken as Byrne held ghost Zelda on his mechanical arm and ran towards Link. "No she mustn't escape!" Malladus yelled out as Cole got up and saw Byrne run away with Zelda. "Not if I can I help it." Cole floated up in the air and disappeared while Byrne had caught up to Link who was fighting off Phantoms as Byrne kicked the head off the one Link was fighting as the phantom collapsed and disappeared. "Come on we have to go" Byrne said to Link quickly who nodded as they both made their way to the door avoiding Phantoms. A phantom's sword was centimetres away from Link who rolled under it just in time.

When they reached the door that Byrne blew off Cole appeared in front of the door blocking it looking quite angry. "You think you will be able to get away? I don't think so" Cole said frustrated. Link stepped forward with his sword in front of him. "What do you think you're doing? You think you can take me on?" Cole asked. Link didn't respond as he ran towards Cole his sword by his side as Cole smiled and disappeared before Link who kept running but suddenly jumped in the air where Cole had appeared shortly after and slashed downwards making contact and cutting through Cole as Link landed near the door followed by Cole who fell to the ground holding his shoulder staring angrily at Link as suddenly blood burst out of Cole's shoulder. Cole grunted in pain revealing the cut that tore through his clothes upon his shoulder. "Curse you Link" Cole said weakly.

Link joined the Byrne as they ran out of the room hurrying down the hallway as Link could faintly hear the yells of Cole echoing through the halls as they pushed open the entrance doors startling the two guards who tripped over themselves as Link and Byrne carrying Zelda hurried into the town. When they got in the town all the townspeople looked scared and confused as they passed through but up ahead four castle guards hurried to their spot blocking off the station. Link and Byrne stopped and noticed all the townspeople were focused on them watching frightened until a voice filled the town. "There is no need to be frightened people" The voice belonged to Cole looking innocent as always as he walked into town followed by guards behind him.

 **End of Chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3

**G'day everyone!**

 **I would like to start off this chapter by thanking everyone who viewed my story. I appreciate it a lot and I hope to be consistent with releasing new chapters so I don't fall behind. Thanks again ad enjoy the chapter!**

 **~Chapter 3~**

Link could hear the townspeople mummer again between themselves but this time their conversations were more frightening as everything was happening around them. Judging by what Link picked up they heard an explosion in the castle and now they see us running away. We must look like criminals. Cole used the town to his advantage and acted all innocent. "These horrible people entered the castle responsibly but had plans to kidnap the princess! How devious of them to do such a horrible crime and what's worse is they had someone join them." Byrne knew Cole was talking about him as everyone stared at Byrne but he didn't take in any notice. Link could tell looking at Byrne that he would hurt Cole either way innocent or not.

"Princess Zelda isn't really her, she is possessed." Link said trying to convince the crowd. "Is that so?" Cole said. "I was just trying to protect the Princess but the so called hero went for me and cut my shoulder." Cole revealed his cut on his shoulder to the crowd as the crowd gasped and continued talking. "Anyway the princess is alright, see?" Cole then turned around and pointed to the castle viewing area where a blur of a person stood high as they waved down at the people. "That must be Malladus." Byrne said under his breath loud enough for Link to hear as Link agreed while the townspeople were looking up smiling at Zelda Cole snuck an evil smile at Link and Byrne laughing quietly. "Well I think the right thing to do is to throw these guys into jail for kidnapping and hurting a chancellor. You guys will be going away for a long me." Cole said sounding somewhat evil.

Things weren't looking good for Link and Byrne and looked like they wouldn't be able to get away with Zelda as they were surrounded from every direction. "Capture them." Cole ordered then the guards marched in from behind Cole and slowly walked towards Link and Byrne. Link looked scared but Byrne looked like he was planning something as he stared at the four guards in a row blocking the station "Link, get ready." Byrne said quickly and suddenly a flash of light and bolts of lightning appeared from Byrne's hand. "Oh no you don't" Cole said determined to capture them but Byrne didn't care as he blasted downwards at the cement where the four guards stood as the cement was destroyed creating dust as the guards stumbled around the cracked cement.

Byrne grabbed Link quickly as Link was caught off guard and ran towards the guards jumping over them all successfully and landing at the station while the dust settled and jumped in the driver's seat and placed Link down "Drive quickly!" Byrne said rushing Link as Link started the train which slowly moved off the platform. While that was happening the dust had settled and all the guards followed by Cole ran up to the station and stood upon it watching as Link and Byrne got away with Zelda, Cole looking very angry as he pumped his fist in to the air back and forth. They had got away safely.

The train ride to the Tower of Spirits was quiet as not much was said between the two while Zelda continued to stay unconscious. It wasn't until they were inside the Tower of Spirits that Link thanked Byrne for saving him back there. "No problem" Byrne said sounding like he didn't really care. Link hopped off the train and followed Byrne to the middle of the room where they stood and waited. Link knew who this tower belonged to and couldn't wait to see her. "Master we are here" Byrne said in a loud voice that echoed throughout the room. Finally the sound of a machine with wheels rolling across the floor echoed back and out of the darkness of the corner of the tower Anjean appeared smiling happily like always

Link noticed Anjean hadn't changed really, her hair was still purple and tall and she still looked old but Link didn't dare mention that to her. Anjean smiled at Byrne first and turned to face Link. "So Link it has been some time hasn't it? I hope you have been well." Anjean said. Byrne placed Ghost Zelda on the floor as Anjean noticed and her face turned serious as she examined Zelda. "I see" Anjean said sounding sad. "I was right to think this." Byrne just made a sound like he was agreeing with her. Link was curios to what they meant. "Umm what do you mean?" Link asked confused.

"Well Link, we had a feeling Cole was up to something since he had been so quiet and just got back to Hyrule Castle a year ago and since then we knew he still had a connection to the Demon King." Anjean explained while Link looked down on Zelda. "Wait how did you know Cole had returned?" Link asked curiously. "He may have been eaten but that doesn't stop him from returning in a new form. As for the Demon King we both knew he wouldn't be gone forever just because you used your sword to kill him. He would be back for a vengeance and vengeance he has got by using the poor Princess's body as a vessel for the Demon King since it worked so well last time." Link finally understood and let it sink in before realizing something. "So that means the Demon King has something planned again?" Link asked alarmed. "Sadly yes" Byrne said answering Link's question. "We have a feeling what it might be though." Anjean said. "We think he is planning on capturing the one thing that is more powerful then the Demon King himself, The Spirit Guardian who lives up high past the cloauds, and with her power they will be unstoppable."

Link had only heard rumours about the Spirit Guardian from what Niko had said while he was still awake and what he gathered from old stories about her. "So we have to go to her?" Link asked. Anjean smiled and nodded. "Yes that brings me to my next agenda. You three will be sent to the Spirit World to tell the danger that is to come to the Spirit Guardian and ask her for any help she can." Anjean demanded. "Wait us three? What about Zelda…" Link asked but while Link was talking they heard a groan from on the ground. Everyone looked down to see Zelda moving and groaning until she opened her eyes fluttering first but fully opened after as she looked shock and confused.

"What… what happened?" Zelda asked before realizing where she is as her expression changed to being happy. "Link, Byrne, Anjean?" Zelda said confused. "What are you guys doing here and…?" Before she could finish that sentence she realized she was a ghost as she screamed loud which echoed all over the room. "Not again! What happened to my body? Aaaahhh!" everyone gave Zelda an emphatic look as she floated off the ground standing up looking at everyone. "Well you guys will explain everything to her while you're there ok?" Anjean asked. Byrne and Link nodded as Zelda floated there still confused.

"How do we get there if it's above us?" Link asked as Anjean just laughed hysterically "With my powers of course." Suddenly a blue bubble appeared on the outside of the three as it closed in to make a huge bubble and blasted off the ground at great speed as it flew through the top of the tower now up in the sky. While Link was still getting used to things he looked over to Byrne who stood there calm as always then Link remembered something. "Byrne" Link said as Byrne looked over from his eyes being closed. "How are you here I thought you died protecting us?" Link asked and soon Zelda looked at Byrne with an expression that asked the same thing. "I am a servant to the sage Anjean and I was blessed by having another life thanks to her for risking my life for others." Byrne explained it quite well but Link thought of something else. "Wait if you were blessed with another life how come you still have your mechanical arm?" Link asked. Byrne looked at his Mechanical arm for a few seconds before answering.

"Because it is like a scar to me, something to remember the past by and when I think about what I have been through I always look at it." Link and Zelda put their heads down knowing it was hard for Byrne to say that after how he was treated by Cole and the betrayal. But luckily for them they had reached the Spirit Land as the bubble floated for a moment hovering over land before popping as Link and Byrne landed and Zelda floating where the bubble once was. For a second they stared straight at the largest land mark there, The Spirit Castle but before the castle there seemed to be a town like Hyrule Town connected to it and a dirt path that lead there with a lot of scenery before it such as forests and high hill areas but right now the three only focused on one thing as they walked on the path towards the town.

 **~End of Chapter 3~**

 **Remember to give it a review so I can improve on my work!**


	4. Chapter 4

**~Chapter 4~**

The path towards the castle lead them to a huge gate that was patrolled by two guards dressed in blue standing firm in front of wooden gate that was open to people as two townspeople wandered dressed rather nicely walked in. When Link, Byrne and Zelda arrived the guards jumped into action and stood right in front of Link and Byrne with Zelda. "State your business" The guard on the right said looking straight at Link while the other guard stared up at Byrne. "We are here to see the Spirit Guardian." Link said in a clear voice. The two guards looked at each other for a while before Byrne said something. "Look we have permission from Anjean." Just then the two guards looked at Byrne in fear. "You mean the Sage Anjean?" The second guard said trembling. "Umm Yes" Byrne said confused why the name of Anjean frightened them. "Well then you may pass!" The guard on the left announced moving to the side and gesturing them in.

Link, Byrne nodded and walked in but when Zelda flew pass the guards they gasped. "I didn't know the Princess of Hyrule was with you." The first guard said amazed. But Link and Byrne were the ones amazed because they could actually see Zelda even though she was a ghost. "Hope you enjoy your stay Princess." The second guard said as both of them bowed.

When they entered the town they noticed straight away how light and beautiful it was. Everyone In the town seemed happy, They were all wearing different clothes and the kids seemed to be running around with wooden swords playing tag with the other kids while others sat down on the bench and admired the fountain in the middle of the town with a statue in the middle of a women with her arm stretched out like she was using a spell and she was wearing a long dress and had long hair. Link, Byrne and Zelda were all amazed by the sight of the town. It looked like Castle Town but more lively and bubbly. Next to the town on the right stood a very tall White Castle that was made from bricks and crafted beautifully. There were levels in the castle and at the top stood a big room where they figured the Spirit Guardian would be so they wondered over to the castle still looking up in amazement as the townspeople around them gave them curious looks.

The door which looked to be made of metal was not guarded so Link pushed it open with great force as an eerie sound was made, when they were inside the castle it lit up by torches upon the wall and a huge spiral staircase which looked to go on forever. It looked longer then inside the Spirit Tower and that was quite long. Link looked to Byrne and Zelda with a look that said "Do we really have to take the stairs?" Which they answered with a disbelief look by Zelda who shouldn't complain as she could easily fly up "Where's the elevator?" Link said joking as he started to walk up the stairs.

Minutes later all was quiet and suddenly Link felt like he was being lifted up and he looked up to see Byrne's face as he started sprinting up the stairs with Zelda close behind flying. It didn't take long for them to reach the top of the castle as Byrne placed Link down as he was out of breath. "Thanks Byrne" Link said happily as Byrne just nodded as he was too tired to say much else. But they had finally reached the top and standing in front of a huge oak door with crafting's of two angels on each side of the door as Link grabbed the handle and opened it.

When they first walked In the room was full of light and the walls unlike the castle itself were black and on the opposite side of the room was a big desk with objects over it, on the walls to the left were paintings and pictures and on the right stood a huge glass window with the view of the whole town plus some of the forest and where Link, Byrne and Zelda entered. Link and Byrne started looking around the room while Zelda stayed next to the door worried. "I wonder where the Spirit Guardian is." Zelda asked scared. "I am sure she is fine, probably just out of the room." Link said casually.

Suddenly the door burst open and a girl with fair skin in a white dress with white jeans with blue hair races in and stops, aiming what looked to be an arrow directly at Link who froze. "Who are you?" The girl screamed out looking and observing everyone in the room. "Well I am Link, This is Byrne and that's Zelda." Link said pointing at Byrne and Zelda as he said their names. The girl still didn't seem impressed. "And what were you doing in the Great Spirit Guardian's room?" she asked harshly. No one responded for a moment before Byrne stepped forward as the arrow was now pointed at him. "We are here on a mission from the Sage of the tower Anjean who got us to come and talk to the Spirit Guardian herself." The girl still eyed Byrne and as she looked to Zelda her eyes widened but not before Link pulled out his bow of light and placed an arrow in it and aimed it at the girl. Who turned from Zelda shocked aiming at Link.

"It's not smart to aim that arrow at me boy." The girl said. "Especially since shooting arrows is my expertise." Link looked at her confused but still with a brave face said "Well let's see how well you can dodge it then." Link said slowly letting go of the arrow as did the girl when suddenly a calming voice yelled "Stop!" as Link and the girl both looked towards the door to see a bright yellow fairy floating there fluttering like crazy. "Angel they aren't intruders!" The fairy said quickly as the girl placed down her arrow as it disappeared. "Well they entered uninvited and just came in her room." The girl said in her defence. "Well they are from down below and the Princess of Hyrule herself is here also." The fairy said flying in front of Zelda who stood there not sure what to do. "Oh that's why she looked so familiar." The girl said finally sounding happy but turned to Link. "Then who are you?" The girl asked curiously. "Well I am Link." Link said introducing himself. "I helped defeat Malladus five years ago with Zelda" "Ohh!" The girl said remembering something. "I have heard stories about you Link. You seem to be a great hero and a wonderful person. I guess I am sorry for almost shooting you with an arrow and accusing you then.

"It's ok we are getting used to be accused." Link said laughing and rubbing the back of his head with his hand. "Who are you though?" "Oh I am Angel!" She said happily. I serve the Great Spirit Guardian and I am a sharp shooter." Link gave a sigh of relief as introductions were being made and soon everyone was fine with each other. "Weren't you Cole's sidekick?" The fairy asked questioning Byrne. "I was but I was betrayed by him in the final stages and I learned I should change a new leaf and help the sages and now I help out Anjean and go on journeys with these two. But I also plan to have my revenge for what Cole did to me." Byrne said looking down at his mechanical arm twitching it.

"Well now that we have done introductions let's get down to business" a beautiful voice called out from the door as everyone turned to see the Spirit Guardian standing there with her arms across her lap smiling. Link, Byrne and Zelda looked to her in awe as Angel walked over to next to the desk and the Fairy flew next to it on the other side. "Thank you both Angel and Ciela." Spirit Guardian said happily smiling at both of them. "Oh so your Ciela." Zelda said pointing at the Fairy. "Yes that is me. I serve the Spirit Guardian like Angel and I can heal all kinds of injures and do spells as well." "Yes they are both always helpful and are always there looking out for me. Now what is it that you came all this way to ask me?" The Spirit Guardian asked looking between Link, Byrne and Zelda.

After ten minutes Link had explained most of the story to the Spirit Guardian about what happened last time, how they defeated Malladus and the shock discovery Link made at Hyrule Castle. Angel and Ciela who listened in also expressing terror in their faces as they both looked to the Spirit Guardian who kept a clam face as she walked over to the large glass window. "I see. What you have told me is quite distressing and I myself cannot believe that the Great Demon King is back a third time, my first nemesis. I guess all we can do is defend ourselves for what is to be an upcoming war. I am not sure what their true objective is this time but I know it can only be bad news. Link, Zelda, Byrne I want you three to inform Anjean that she must inform you of the worst and make sure you guys will be ready if anything happens." Spirit Guardian finished and looked towards Link who looked at Zelda and Byrne before looking back at Spirit Guardian unsure of the matter at hand.

"Ok Spirit Guardian we will but what about you three?" Link questioned. The Spirit Guardian just smiled and let out a small laugh. "Well I know that these two will protect me with their life since I am not what I used to be although I am still quite powerful." Angel and Ciela looked nervous as the other but they knew the Spirit Guardian relied on them. The Spirit Guardian looked back through the window. "But I wish I knew what they were up to."

Suddenly a big "bang!" sounded through the entire castle sweeping the ears of everyone in the room as the Spirit Guardian looked across where the entrance was and gasped in shock to find the gates blown off to pieces as two lines of Phantoms soldiered into Spirit Town. "This is horrible!" The Spirit Guardian said concerned for the people as she watched them scram and run for safety. Everyone in the room was trying to look out the window to see the commotion and see the townspeople run in terror or stand there frightened as phantoms started to trash the town. "Who could have done this?!" Angel said disgusted. But soon that question was answered as a small man dressed in green with two top hats upon his head walked in, his hands connected behind him strolling through what is left of the gate as he looked around and smiled.

"Is that…" Spirit Guardian started. "Cole yes" Link answered quickly. How did Cole know where we were and how did he even get here? All these questions were buzzing through everyone's head as Cole turned his head towards the window and smiled quite evilly. Everyone at the window jumped back as a guard from the castle ran through the doors panting and sounding distressed. "Spirit Guardian there is intruders in the town and they are heading towards the Castle and they are led by a small man in green. The guard said frantically scared to bits. As the Spirit Guardian was about to say something, the sound of guards screaming filled the castle before silence shortly after. "They are here!" Byrne cried out. "Guard I want you to gather all the guards left in the castle and try to defend the Castle and the Town as much as you can." Spirit Guardian said quickly sounding alarmed for the first time.

The guard nodded and left the room but a few seconds later they heard the guard scream before they could hear him being attacked and then no more from him. Everyone in the room stood in silence not daring to move or make a sound before the sound of armour clanking got louder from downstairs. Soon though someone was right outside the closed doors and suddenly the doors burst open breaking them off the wall and inside walked Cole wearing a smile suggesting he had done something horrible.

"Oh why hello everyone" Cole said casually greeting the entire room. Everyone in the room gave Cole a death stare as he looked around. "Some new faces along with old ones I see. Some I have had trouble dealing with in the past." Cole said looking to Link who was ready to charge at Cole. "While others I betrayed to reach new heights" Cole said looking at Byrne who wasn't angry but just didn't look at Cole instead looking down at the ground. "But anyway I am only here for one of you and that someone is someone very important to our plan and who is standing right in front of me." Cole said looking straight ahead at Spirit Guardian who looked shocked. "Me?" The Spirit Guardian gasped holding her hands in front of her mouth. "Yes you Spirit Guardian." Cole answered. Angel stepped in front of the Spirit Guardian being defensive. "I don't think so Cole. You will have to get through me and everyone else in this room first!"

Everyone felt courageous by Angel's words and nodded as the Spirit Guardian smiled behind her. "Oh is that so? Well then I will just take you by force." Cole said folding his arms. "With only you?" Link asked snorting. Cole gave him a death stare before smiling again "Oh no not me, but someone else… Everyone meet Veox!" Cole said in loud voice as he stepped to the side letting through a man with red eyes and black hair coming down to his ears who wore a ripped black t-shirt and grey jeans with no shoes. Veox studied everyone in the room and smiled "Piece of Cake" Veox said in a deep voice beginning to grin.

 **~End of Chapter 4~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys!**

* * *

 **As i upload the fifth chapter i am overjoyed by the amount of people who have started to view my story from Chapter 1. I am slowly getting better at learning the mechanics of this site and how to use it as a author. I still don't really have a schedule to upload chapters and have been doing it randomly at times which probably shows. I just want to say thanks to everyone who has viewed my story and i hope you enjoy reading it as much as i enjoy writing them.**

 **~Chapter 5~**

Link steadied himself away from Veox unaware of what power he holds. It was Angel though who shot first as she quickly moved her left hand and right hand away from each other and steadied her blue arrow that appeared in the middle directly at Veox and shot in one swift movement. Veox who looked to be off guard placed his right hand in front of him as the arrow hit his hand and disintegrated front in front of everyone. Angel was shocked at how easy her arrow was dealt with but was determined to shoot more at her target. Veox saw this happening and started running towards Angel as she was getting an arrow ready and she was now caught off guard as she could only watch Veox tower over her, his red eyes staring into her own eyes.

Out of nowhere Link was now above Veox in the air to the side with his sword held above his head ready to slice open Veox but Veox turned around, snapped his fingers and a black iron sword with a white hilt appeared out of nowhere as he grabbed it and held it sidewards as Link's swing was covered by Veox's sword. Link was in mid-air pushing down trying to push through but Link could feel something weird about Veox's sword like it wasn't a normal sword at all. Veox drew his sword back towards him, letting Link fall through in front of Veox who then used the hilt of his sword and hit Link's stomach quite hard as Link flew across the room smashing into a wall and leaving a small crack as Link knelt down trying to get back up straight away but feeling the pain rise in his back. "Your weak body will not be enough to get me to use the full power of my blade. Only people worthy of fighting will face the wrath of my blade." Veox announced before hearing smething behind him as he turned to Angel who had a huge blue arrow aimed at Veox, bigger than the one before. Angel finished waiting and shot the arrow as it flew directly at Veox looking to actually hit him but not before his sword pushed against it as it teared in two and exploded.

Angel was no longer scared but determined to defeat Veox as she still had her duty to protect the Spirit Guardian. Behind him Link had finally stood up clutching his sword in both hands panting and breathing heavily. Angel ran at Veox head on without an arrow this time, jumped up into the air and presented an arrow between her two fingers before letting it grow but before she could release it Veow punched through the arrow like it was nothing and made contact with Angel's stomach as she was launched back yelling in pain and flying until she hit the ground hard and landed u against a wall coughing and holding her stomach. "That should keep you down for a while" Veox said finding Angel annoying. Veox turned not to the Spirit Guardian but in fact to Zelda who was shocked and was unable to do anything as she just floated there in terror as Veox walked towards her grinning. Suddenly though Byrne stood in front of Zelda with his arms stretched out before her so Veox would not be able to see Zelda.

"I have heard a lot about you Byrne" Veox said smiling and staring right at him. "You know you and I aren't that much different. We both were Cole's second in command but more towards Malladus and I am sure Cole captured you from your normal life." Byrne was confused by the last sentence but still stood there looking at Veox's dark red eyes. Suddenly Byrne quickly grabbed Veox by the neck with his mechanical arm without him realizing, picked him off the ground and pushed him deep through layers of the castle wall which was just stone. Byrne stepped back away from the wall before focusing on the hole where Veox was placed into. Byrne looked to Cole quickly who was laughing and Byrne couldn't understand why until an arm reached out from inside the wall and this time held Byrne by the neck as Veox stepped out of the hole looking unscratched and acting like that was nothing even though the hole behind him was quite deep.

"You call that pain?" Veox asked Byrne watching him squirming in pain, trying to be able to breathe. "I will show you the meaning of pain" Veox told him and pushed Byrne harder through a wall near the other hole as Byrne was pushed through more layers of wall as he screamed out in pain until he was pushed far enough and Veox turned around to face everyone else who looked at him in fear as he swept off the dust off his shoulders. "Byrne!" Zelda cried out worried as no sound was coming from the wall so Zelda expected the worst. Veox turned back to Zelda remembering he was going after Zelda but this time Link stood in front of Veox staring at him angrily as Veox stopped and smiled down at him. "Haven't you learned your lesson yet? Or do I have to teach you again?" Veox asked. Link didn't answer and just held his sword with both hands in front of him. "No answer huh? That's a shame. Why do you all want to save this princess anyway? She is no longer living really and it's not like she is going to get her body back…"

"Because she is still just as important to us!" Link screamed out emotionally. Everyone fell quiet as Veox was even surprised. "She may not have a body and not feel as helpful as the rest of us but she still is a Princess and she has duties to protect everyone and we will get her body back! I am sure of it even if I have to get beaten up a million times to get it." Link looked at Veox who cracked a smile and laughed at him. "Nice answer boy now let's see if you are as good as a fighter as you are a talker." Veox said picking up his sword, holding it one handed, the other hand by his side. Link stood in attack position eyeing off Veox who just smiled at him unafraid.

Link was the first to make a move and also the first to make contact with Veox as he allowed Link to collide with his swords easily dodging as Veox looked like he wasn't trying. Link on the other hand tried to break through carefully examining each block waiting for an opening. Finally after catching on Link quickly spotted an opening and sliced through between Veox's sword and arm to tear off the bottom of his shirt as a small patch of blood appeared from underneath and started dripping. Veox felt the blood start to appear and jumped back to make some distance as he looked at where Link had cut him and just smiled instead of looking scared "Well done I guess. You finally did something strategic."

Link took in his words and ran towards Veox for the second time but this time Veox placed the point of his sword upwards as the blade was opposite the face and sliced down but Link rolled behind Veox and before Veox could turn around he jumped at the opportunity to strike but before Link could touch him he felt a cold and stinging sensation located on his hip. Link looked down slowly to see the sight of blood rub under his tunic and gasped when he also saw Veox's sword next to his hip in position.

As Veox's sword slowly skid against Link's hip Link screamed out as he fell to his knees shaking and looked up to see Veox turning around, his face neutral as he looked at the blood on the blade of his sword and spun it around slowly examining it. "Hmm shame" Veox said casually. "I thought the so called Legend would do more damage than that. Or at least spill more blood then that" Veox said laughing at his own joke. Link wanted to stop the bleeding that was starting to drip on the floor but he had bigger issues standing in front of him. "Link" Zelda called out not far from him as he felt the wind brush against him meaning Zelda was right next to him in an instance.

Veox looked down at Link again noticing Zelda had joined him but had to look up quickly as an arrow flew centimetres past his head barely missing as Veox watched it fly behind him and hit the wall. Link knew who shot it immediately looking at the same direction Veox was and standing firm and brave was Angel in position ready to shoot another arrow with one already placed and aimed directly at Veox. "I won't miss next time" Angel stated seriously. Veox started walking towards Angel staring at her as Angel didn't flinch but kept the arrow aimed.

When Veox was steps away from her that was when Angel shot her arrow which looked much bigger than what it started with before as it brushed past Veox's shoulder as small amount of blood burst out from his shoulder revealing a cut but Veox seemed unfazed and placed his hand on the cut on his shoulder not putting much pressure on it before taking it away. "Good shot but I thought you said you weren't going to miss?" Veox asked. "I didn't say what area I was going for did I? But at least now that your closer it will be much easier." Angel said finally cracking a smile. "Well we will see about that" Veox said as the two standing there froze eyeing each other waiting for someone to make a move as Link could feel the air around him knowing Zelda was attempting to hug Link tightly gently crying.

 **~End of Chapter 5~**

 **Don't forget to review my chapters as every input is valuable to me! I hope to slowly make an improvement on every chapter i do.**


	6. Chapter 6

**G'day everyone!**

 **I know i am a bit late with this chapter but i hope you enjoy it none the less.**

 **The story will progressively get better written wise and story wise as it goes on but this was early on and i go through and edit each one.**

 **As always enjoy and i appreciate any feedback given so make sure you do if you have something to point out or if you just want to output your opinion.**

 **Chapter 6**

Angel was concentrated on Veox who just stared back with a blank expression on his face. They didn't know what he was possibly hiding but Angel didn't care at the moment as Angel shot an arrow quickly past Veox's uncut shoulder hitting the wall behind and disappearing upon impact. Veox didn't flinch at all when the arrow flew past him as he grabbed for his sword but didn't have time as he saw Angel shot arrows continuously as Veox tried to dodge every arrow but a few actually hit leaving small cuts. Veox hissed at Angel and grabbed his sword and suddenly launched at Angel who jumped to the side before Veox could get to her but as Angel landed Veox was already close to her and swung his sword as Angel shot an arrow and the arrow made contact with the sword and pushed Veox back a little giving Angel a second to think of another plan.

As that was going on Link was still on the ground holding his hip where he was slashed watching Angel fight and feeling useless as he could still feel the blood underneath his hand. Link wanted to help but if he got hit again in the same spot it could be dangerous But Link saw that angel had it under control for now so he continued to watch knowing he could jump in whenever he noticed she was in danger. Angel was ready to shoot another arrow when Veox disappeared on the spot out of nowhere as she looked around the room and waited wondering if he will appear close by and she was right as Veox appeared right behind Angel without her knowing as he lifted up his sword but he spotted something glowing reflecting off the floor and suddenly Angel turned around and realised she was holding an arrow catching Veox off guard and hitting him directly at the stomach piercing him with the arrow as Veox stopped motionless.

Veox slowly took a few steps back gasping for air before falling to one knee. He looked at Angel with one hand holding his stomach and another holding him off the floor. Angel stood up and walked over to Veox silently and stood in front of him looking down at him disgraced. Veox gasped for words and worked up "You little…" but was stopped when he felt the pain hit him and he couldn't complete the sentence. Link watched as Angel readied her arrow directly at Veox's head but as she did she noticed Veox suddenly smiling and Angel heard Link cry out "Watch out Angel!" Angel turned around in time to see Cole up in the air while holding a black glowing ball of darkness hovering above his head grinning. "I don't think so Angel." Cole motioned throwing something down as the ball shot down directly at the floor and as it smashed against the floor it caused smoke to rise all around the room until all that was seen was smoke and the perfect opportunity for Cole to do something.

Angel was surprised and attempted to look back and tried to see a figure on the floor representing Veox but he had moved in the smoke. Everyone suddenly heard footsteps march into the room like they were soldiers and shadows marched in surrounding the space where the Spirit Guardian was behind them all. Link tried to see who it was but with no luck as all that was heard were Cole's laugh and then the scream of Angel in the smoke as she was lifted up in the air and could be seen but faintly. Angel couldn't see who it was but had an idea as the shape of a head popped through the smoke and was face to face with Angel and shortly after the arm of which she was being hold up became familiar with marks all up the arm that looked like symbols or drawings. The smoke finally settled and all was visible as Link saw Angel being lifted by Veox and struggling to wiggle out as Link carefully got up and started running towards her to help but as he was he noticed a blue blast shoot across the room from nowhere and hit Veox in the back as it lodged itself in his back causing him to drop Angel who hit the floor gasping for air while Veox yelled out in pain.

Veox turned around to see who shot it and couldn't see anyone but the people in the room as Cole looked on a bit confused until suddenly the wall on the other side of them started to crack and a body emerged from the wall like a mummy standing there looking half beaten with dust and dirt all over their body. That person was Byrne as he held up and charged his mechanical arm once again and opened his palm and released another blast but this time Veox deflected it with his sword cutting through it as it exploded right before him. Byrne looked to the right of Veox to see Cole standing on the table facing Spirit Guardian who looked defenceless but remained calm. "I see you want to save Spirit Guardian but you all must get through me first." Veox explained noticing Byrne's stare. Byrne snorted and started to smile "That doesn't seem too hard" Byrne said smiling. "You fool! You think that was the extent of my powers? I have much more than that" Veox replied as he placed his sword sidewards in front of his face as he closed his eyes and suddenly his sword darkened and started glowing as he placed his sword by his side and stared towards Byrne "Observe" Veox told him grinning.

Veox swung his sword three times in different directions like he was swinging at an emeny in front of him and as he swung strikes of black light bolted out in the pattern of what he swung and headed for Byrne as he dodged two and held out his arm in front of him and caught the third one as he crushed it before disappearing. Byrne charged up his arm ready to attack but Veox had somehow reached Bynre before he could realize and Veox slashed downwards along his chest as a cut appeared and opened up as blood soon followed bursting out like it was shot out of a cannon. Byrne fell to his knees straight away clenching his chest whilst watching Veox turn his back on him and walked towards Angel like his work was done while Byrne tried not to die. Angel saw Byrne fall and felt scared and worried for him as Veox walked and stood in front of Angel and held up his sword high above his head. Angel was caught off-guard by his speed and watched as the sword came down but not before something blocked the sword above her head. Angel was shocked as she looked up and to see Link kneeing down above her holding his shield behind his back holding off Veox's sword as he pushed against him.

Veox lifted his sword as Link put his shield away and immediately swapped out to his sword, jumping up at Veox and clashing swords with him all the while pushing Veox back. "You ok Angel?" Link asked his back facing Angel while he focused on Veox. "Yeah I am thanks Link" Angel replied smiling. "No problem" Link said looking back smiling. "Will you look at that? About time you showed me something good" Veox said toying with Link. Link didn't say anything and just swung at Veox just missing his face as Veox dodged bending his back. Link ran and slid under Veox as Link turned to see Veox looking annoyed. He quickly launched a few swings towards Link who dodged all jumping and rolling past them but as he got up Veox was already charging at Link as he grabbed Link and pushed him into a wall as Link felt the pain in his back and dropped his sword next to him as the point landed in the floor.

Veox could see Link wasn't struggling to get away as he turned to face Cole who was still trying to capture the Spirit Guardian with on luck. "Just come along please" Cole said politely. "No I will never come with you! You caused so much damage to mine and the land below and I am sure you are using me for something. I will never leave this place" Spirit Guardian said defensively. Cole sighed as he walked across her desk staring out into the town that was once a town full of happiness and souls walking around has turned into a wasteland in just a few mintes. "If you go we will spare this silly town and the people in it. You wouldn't want them to be killed would you?" Cole asked eyeing Spirit Guardian carefully. Spirit Guardian took one look out the window and sighed heaviy. "Fine I will go with you but you are not to do harm to the town or these heroes!" she protested. "Done!" Cole said happily jumping off the table as four Phantoms rushed to aide Cole and guided the Spirit Guardian out walking across the room to the door. Angel stared at Spirit Guardian who just gave Angel a comforting look and mouthed the words "You and the others must save me and become heroes." But then the phantoms stopped which caused the Spirit Guardian to stop as well as Angel because someone was blocking the door, someone who wouldn't let them take her away...Link.

Link somehow got out of Veox's gasp as Veox walked up to Cole casually folding his arms like nothing happened hiding the actual scar that Link gave him to get away. Link looked beaten to the point where standing was hurting him but he was still determined to stop them as he held out his sword with both hands shaking. "Please Link, you really think you can do anything in your shape?" Cole said laughing from behind. "Veox take care of him." Cole ordered. "Yes sir." Veox replied and walked in front of Cole and stood in front of Link looking down at him unimpressed. Link didn't move, staring Veox in the eyes that said "I am not going down without a fight." Veox smiled and lifted Link by the throat without him even getting to wing his sword with his hand and stared at him with his deep dark eyes. "I wouldn't do that if I was you. If you want to step in the way of what we are planning then we will just take out all who are dear to you. Understand?" Link gulped as he was suddenly tossed across the room, rolling until he stopped against a wall and felt even weaker. He could only watch as Veox and Cole walked off behind the Spirit Guardian followed by Phantoms until he could hear them no more. Link blacked out but not before speaking in a faint voice saying "Spirit Guardian" while he held his arm out like he was going to reach her but instead collapsed.

 **End of Chapter 6**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

As Link lied unconscious on the floor, it gave him time to think and let everything sink in about what just happened. "Damn" Link thought to himself "How could I let this happen to the Spirit Guardian, someone who is royalty and I ruined it by not being strong enough. I can't let them get away with what they are doing, I just can't." As Link was thinking he heard a faint voice call out to him. "Link" the voice said in a ghostly faint tone. Link mumbled and moaned and eventually he opened his eyes to the sight of Zelda floating there smiling in front of Link looking relieved to see him awake. "Zelda..." Link said weakly before fully opening his eyes and realizing he was awake; he slowly stood up reliving the pain but feeling a bit better than before. "What happened?" Link asked worried looking around "Well…" Byrne said appearing from the side with his arms crossed and walking towards Link and Zelda. While you were knocked out Cole and Veox left with the Spirit Guardian but shortly after Angel and Ciela rushed out the door hoping to reach them and then I didn't know because I was in bad condition and couldn't do much. "Oh no what if they got caught?" Zelda thought, her hands covering her mouth. "Well" Link said "we will just have to go and see if we can find them hopefully." Zelda and Byrne nodded as they all walked out the door Byrne hobbling behind them still affected from Veox.

When they reached outside the room they noticed the whole staircase had disappeared and had fallen down to the floor level. "Had they broken the stairs?" Zelda asked trying to see if they were at the bottom. "How are we going to get down now?" Link asked. Suddenly without warning, Byrne grabbed Link and jumped off the floor to the long black pole which held up the staircase and grabbed on and started to slide down. Link screamed all the way down as Zelda flew down next to them and when they reached the bottom Link had stopped screaming as Byrne let him go. "Well let's never do that again!" Link yelled terrified. Byrne just gave a small laugh as Zelda smiled. They opened the big wooden doors to the town that is now horrible and wreaked as they gasped looking around to see pavement broken, houses on fire or collapsed, people collapsed on the street and smoke arising from many places. "This doesn't look good…" Zelda said saddened.

"Man they really made a mess of this town" Link said feeling sorry for them. "Come on we got to see if we can still find them here." Byrne said walking towards the town exit towards the forest. Along the way Link noticed something shiny amongst the rubble of fallen bricks off a house. On closer inspection Link noticed the shiny object was glowing and making a tingling sound that was familiar. He dug through the rubble and pulled out Ciela to his surprise and held her in his hands. "Guys I found Ciela!" Link shouted as Zelda and Byrne joined him. Ciela slowly fluttered her wings as she started to groan. "Ugh what happened?" She asked faintly. "I found you in the rubble are you okay?" Link asked. Ciela suddenly flew up from link's hands and looked around. "Angel, where is she?" Ciela asked in a panic. "Wasn't she with you?" Zelda asked. "Well after Cole left with the Spirit Guardian Angel and I ran after them but I wasn't strong enough to get past some of his guards and they knocked me back and I was knocked out cold. I only see Angel running then I blacked out."

"What if she got captured?" Zelda asked concerned. "We got to keep moving to find out" Link said as he started running down the street as the rest followed but Link came to a stop suddenly when he saw Angel, but she was unconscious and also being lifted by her arm by some stranger who realized Link was there, turned around smiled. "Finally some pray" The stranger said in a dark deep menacing voice. The rest caught up to Link and gasped in shock to see the stranger holding Angel. "Let her go!" Link yelled unafraid. The stranger smiled as he looked at Angel. "What this spirit? Fine she was weak anyway" He told them tossing her to the ground behind him. "Besides it looks like I can spar with much tougher people." The stranger didn't like a normal human at all or a spirit for that matter. His face was covered with bandages like he was part of an accident except for his dark red right eye and his mouth. His clothes reminded him of Byrne's a bit as they had similar clothing on like a dark brown shirt and grey pants. But the biggest similarity was what was on his right arm or what his right arm was... A mechanical silver arm just like Byrne's….

Byrne couldn't believe what he saw. He thought he was the only one with the arm but somehow the new guy had one too and it stirred some questions around Byrne's mind. "Where did you get that arm?" Byrne asked angrily pointing at the stranger. "Wouldn't you like to know?" the stranger replied teasing Byrne as he flexed it right in front of him. "Well only two people are mad enough to be able to construct such an arm so you must be working for Cole" Byrne said. Everyone gasped as they looked from Byrne to the stranger who looked impressed nodding his head. "I got to say that was a rather good explanation. I take it you must be Byrne then… Cole's first sidekick but you betrayed him and now he despises you. I have heard stories about you from Cole." "So who are you?" Ciela asked. "Me? My name is Stave and I was made by Cole with the work of the great Demon King to help Cole with his goal but to also stop you guys from getting to them hence why I am here in this crappy run down town. This town went up in flames when I started to attack after Cole let me do what I want and I could have done worse if it wasn't for her" Stave said pointing to Angel. "I was told to take care of her after she was chasing Cole and I thought it would be easy and it was. Sure she has some skill but she was no much for me. I was going to dispose of her but you caught me in the act" he said looking a bit annoyed. "So anyway who wants to fight me then?" Stave asked looking at us before Link stepped forward without another word. "Link no he looks strong" Zelda told him concerned. "I have to get Angel back" Link replied not looking back but looking straight at Stave who just crossed his arms laughing to himself.

Link took out his sword and held it in his left hand as he ran straight towards him without thinking. "The only weapon that he looks to have is his arm and if I can get past that I should be okay" Link thought to himself studying his opponent. Sadly though he was wrong as Stave clicked his fingers on his right hand and a long thin black sword with a red hilt appeared magically floating in front of Stave as he grabbed it and blocked Link just in time before Link could jab him as the tow swords rubbed against each other. "Uh uh that was close" Stave said smiling. Stave quickly took his blade away and stepped back as Link fell ahead losing balance giving Stave the chance to swing sideways at Link who rolled over the sword just in time and landed behind him where Angel was lying unconscious. "I got to get her back over there" Link thought quickly to himself as he looked up and quickly noticed Stave's sword swinging down upon him as he blocked it with his sword facing sideways and pushed against Stave's sword but he could feel himself being pushed down. "You're not too bad" Stave said sounding a little impressed. "But your still not as good as I hoped." Suddenly Link felt pain in his stomach from where he was cut from Veox as Stave kicked Link in the same spot as he was pushed back away from Angel as he regained his balance and stood up coughing and wheezing. His sword had fallen out of his hand from when he was kicked and had landed near Angel.

Stave walked towards Link smiling feeling quite pleased with himself "Now to end it" Stave said as a purple unstable ball appeared from Stave's mechanical arm as it became bigger and less stable as it grew. Stave was about to throw the ball directly at him until he noticed Link had moved already. Stave turned around and saw Link had stopped in another spot so Stave smiled and threw the ball towards Link with all his might put into it. Link saw the ball coming at him quickly as he took out his shield and placed it in front of his body and held onto it when the ball impacted with the shield. Link struggled to hold on and was forced back again as he landed back on the ground with his shield lying on his stomach still being held. "If I keep this up he is going to kill me" Link thought lifting his head to see Stave walking towards him again.

Stave seemed to be enjoying this fight as Link looked around and noticed his sword was lying on the ground close by but as he attempted to run to pick it up a sudden explosion blew up right next to the sword, moving it slightly as the ground caved in a bit creating a small crater. Link quickly ran and grabbed the sword lying next to Angel and stood up pointing it at Stave. Stave just sniggered and kept walking, obviously not afraid of Link. "What can I do?" Link asks himself trying to think of a way to avoid being killed but Stave stood in front of Link towering over him as he blocked out the sun behind him and created a shadow on Link. Stave attempted to punch Link with his mechanical arm catching Link unaware but he blocked it with his shield just in time as he felt the strength of Stave's arm pushed against the shield even more. "I have an idea" Link said to himself as he shield bashed Stave's arm with all he could which caused Stave to be off guard and pushed him back a bit with his arm flying in the air but that was all Link needed as he pulled out his Hero's bow which he was holding with his other hand and attached an arrow and quickly without aiming shot directly at Stave which flew and landed In his left arm as Stave reacted yelling in pain and holding the arrow lodged in his arm as Link took this opportunity and ran up, jumped in the air swinging sideways along Stave's chest as a big cut appeared where Link sliced though and when Link landed behind him he heard the sound of blood burst out from his chest followed by another scream as Link looked behind him and saw Stave kneeling down which he had never seen him do before because he wasn't able to get a good shot.

As Link watched, Stave continued to groan and moan as he slowly stood up with his back to Link as the sound of an arrow breaking in half caught Link's ears as he watched the broken arrow land on the floor beside him losing its shine and glow. Stave finally turned around and faced Link revealing the wound that Link gave him as he stared at him, annoyed and angry for the first time in the fight as Link smiled feeling proud of himself. "You got lucky kid!" Stave said holding his chest where the cut was and pointing with his other hand. "I played with my food to long and now it's gone rotten and ended up attacking me. I admit that was pretty good what you did but now I have to finish you, no more games, no more playing with my food" Stave said breathing heavily but still sounding cocky. "I agree" Link said nodding in a serious tone. "I believe we should finish this but in the style of a final finish like winner takes all and we both display our power in one go."

Zelda and Ciela gasped in unison from behind the battle when they heard Link say that not knowing what he meant but they were worried by this while Byrne stood there in silence observing Link and Stave. Stave cocked his head to the side and smiled "What do you suppose we do then?" He asked curiously. "Well we build up our power and display it in one final push where we run at each other and with one swing we prove who is the strongest and who will survive" Link explained as Stave nodded "I like the sound of that." "Good" Link replied pumped up smiling. Stave walked away and Link walked the other way until they both stopped at a distance from each other and they turned around facing each other. "Are you ready?" Link asked bravely trying not to reveal his nervousness as Stave nodded "I am ready to finally get to end you" Stave replied bluntly. "But before we start…" He said unexpectedly catching Link off guard. "If you interfere with what our lord Malladus is trying to do I will have to kill the ones close to you so you can understand the punishment…"

Everyone stood there in silence taking what Stave said in before Link smiled and said "Well then let's get started" obviously ignoring the comments as he pointed his sword at Stave and held onto the hilt with both hands gripping it tightly as he practiced his stabs ad swings. Link closed his eyes and attempted to let the flow of his power move into his sword and started to build it up as it started glowing brightly and then Link too started glowing brightly as he continued to keep his eyes closed and concentrated. When he finally opened his eyes he felt unstoppable as he noticed the glowing was now rushing like a waterfall as it looked to run to the tip of Link's sword and was also flying off Link floating into the air above. He felt ready and charged up as he looked over to Stave who looked to be doing the same thing except he was glowing purple and he looked to be covered in invisible purple flames that were burning behind him. "Here goes everything" Link told himself as he charged at Stave who saw Link running and started charging at him as well ready to meet in the middle.

Both of them yelled as loud as they could, still holding on to their sword with both hands as Link started to position his sword to the side like he was about to swing and looked up at Stave who was preparing as well and when they finally were close enough to each other, both Link and Stave swung with all their might towards the other at the same time and as they clashed it felt like all their might had been used in their swords and the clash of their swords felt like two gods battling it out as a mixture of purple and white light appeared in the middle as it lit up and wiped the whole town causing Zelda, Ciela and Byrne to be blinded for a moment which made them worry about what was happening and if Link was still standing or on the ground dead in his own blood. After the giant flash was finished Zelda, Ciela and Byrne immediately looked ahead to examine the battlefield to find Link and they spotted him on the other side of where he started standing still as a statue but looking beaten and breathing very heavily "Oh no" Zelda whispered holding her hands to her mouth and feeling her eyes wield up but as she did t she looked over to Stave who was looking very much the same as Link in the same position.

For a couple of moments nothing happened and they all expected Link to jut fall down exploding in his own blood but in a surprise turn of events Stave was the first one to fall but not before a lot of blood burst from his body from his stomach but he fell to the ground motionless like he had just died as he laid there. Sadly he did not die though as he got to his knees straight away and then stood up looking uneasy and struggling to stand as he turned around and started to walk towards the exit like nothing had happened but not before turning around and telling Link "Well kid that was some fight. For now I will let you have this win but next time I won't go easy on you and I will kill you for real. Know that and also remember what I said about interfering. This is your final warning and next time I will not be afraid to start killing for fun. I have been made for whatever reason Cole wants me to do and I won't let tiny obstacles that have no way of winning like you get in the way." Stave turned around again for the last time and trudged away "Well see you next time" He said holding up mechanical arm before trudging away holding both his chest and his stomach.

Byrne was about to run after him to stop him from getting away but he was stopped by the sound of a huge gash of blood pouring out as a cut opened from Link's stomach. the girls and Byrne turned in shock to witness Link who was leaning on his sword barely, fall to the ground like Stave did as he laid there not looking like getting up but instead looking as though he was dying as Zelda and Byrne ran towards him concerned, shouting "Link!" at the top of their lungs As Ciela flew right behind them just as concerned for Link's wellbeing.

 **End of chapter 7**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys!**

 **I know i haven't been posting much but i have come back from the dead! I have also gone with another approach to setting it out so it isn't so together. If you guys like it this way i might start doing it more like this. Thanks for those who have viewed my story and i hope you enjoy it! Happy 2017!**

 **Chapter 8**

Link fell into a deep slumber which made him think of things of importance and curiosity.

"I wonder who this Stave guy really is." Link thought aloud to himself. "What does he have to do with Malladus and what does he hope to achieve?"

A memory then triggered in Link's sleep of when Stave said

"If you interfere with what our lord Malladus is trying to do I will have to kill the ones close to you so you feel fear inside."

Link grew worried about that because he couldn't stand it if someone close to him died.

"I have got to do better than this. I have to become stronger if I want to protect everyone and stop Cole and Lord Malladus."

As Link recalled the fight with Stave he could faintly hear a voice above him and soon awoke from his thoughts and sleep to find Byrne staring him right in the face with Zelda, Ciela and even Angel circling him. Link groaned as his eyes adjusted and rubbed them until everything came in focus.

"Oh Link I was so worried about you." Zelda said sounding worried but happy.

"Yeah we thought you were dead." Ciela said.

"Ciela!" Angel said a little annoyed at her comment.

"Thanks for saving me though Link, you really saved my life. That Stave guy was a psycho."

While everyone was happy for Link Byrne walked away as Link got to his feet and looked around.

He realized the town that was once beautiful is now looking dangerous and lonely with houses smashed into and even fallen to the ground while pavements have been broken and the fountain has been destroyed and leaks only drops of water.

Link looked towards the gate to see Byrne standing there before walking back towards us.

"Ok I got in contact with Anjean who wants us back to the Tower of Spirits right away so let's get going."

Everyone acknowledged Byrne's request as they walked off towards the gate with Link trudging behind. Eventually they got to the fields just outside the town and west from the forest. Link looked towards the forest and wondered what is hidden inside and what purpose it took towards the town.

While Link was doing that Byrne summoned a bubble which appeared around everyone as it closed them in and slowly dropped through the ground as everyone especially Angel and Ciela said goodbye to the Spirit Land, their home land.

The bubble was now in the sky of the land below as it suddenly gained speed and begun to fall straight towards the tower. Everyone but Byrne screamed as the bubble passed through the roof of the Tower of Spirits and the bubble suddenly slowed as everyone breathed in a breath of relief.

When the bubble touched the ground it popped as everyone touched lightly to the ground. Angel and Ciela looked around in amazement as they studied the area like it's a whole new place to them, which it was.

But they were shortly interrupted as Anjean wheeled out from the shadows and appeared in front of the team.

"Hello all" Anjean said calmly and friendly. "I see you have brought friends with you."

Anjean looked to Angel and Ciela who smiled and nodded acting shyly.

"Yes I am Angel and this is Ciela" Angel said introducing Ciela and herself.

"We have come with them as our home was destroyed by Chancellor Cole and our Guardian was taken away from the clutches of evil. We wish to both lend a hand in any possible way" Angel sad bowing in front of Anjean.

Anjean laughed a little before rolling to the right. "I see you two are quite significant having being loyal to the Spirit Guardian. Well there is always room on the team so welcome aboard."

"Anyway I have gathered from Byrne that the mission was not as successful as it could have been but we didn't know that Cole would crash the town. That was surprising as was the kidnapping of the Spirit Guardian. We must know what they are up to and hopefully be able to put a stop to it."

"So I have come up with a plan to train you all one by one to help you improve and become stronger…But before we get into that, Angel." Anjean said in surprise turning towards her.

"The one they call Veox who came into the town by Cole's orders and helped kidnapped the Spirit Guardian, you know him don't you?" Anjean asked curiously. Angel looked around at the surprising faces and felt guilty as she sighed heavily.

"Yes… Veox is my brother."

Link, Zelda and Ciela gasped as Anjean wheeled herself over to Angel and put her hand gently on Angel's shoulder comforting her.

"It's ok I will not judge you on how your brother is because I know that he wasn't always like that and that something horrible came upon him. I have been watching him for a while figuring out his origin story. It must have been rough on you." Angel nodded and smiled at Anjean acknowledging the fact that Anjean was looking out for her brother.

Everyone felt sympathetic for Angel as they do not know what she has been through. To have their own brother attack them and turn against them would be a horrible feeling.

"Enough about that, I came here to help you achieve your best and that is what I plan to do. So first off is…Byrne." Byrne being Byrne didn't look scared or concerned as he walked over next to Anjean and stood before her.

"I suggest that the rest of you think about what you need to improve on and practice by yourself and we will start soon."

Everyone then went their separate ways until suddenly "Link I need to talk to you." Link stopped in his tracks and turned to Anjean not too far away.

"I think you should pay a visit to your home island and tell Niko that you will be going on yet another adventure. I am sure your roommate will want to know. You can take Zelda with you too." Zelda heard her name and flew over to Anjean.

"You will accompany Link to Outset Island so you can get relax because I know a lot has been happening to you. You should take this chance to look at lifestyles of different places and focus on what you want to improve on."

Zelda nodded as Link and Zelda jumped on the wooden train that was on the tracks and rode off out of the Tower as Link blew the whistle saying goodbye to everyone.

Link hadn't driven a train for quite a while and was enjoying the nostalgia as Zelda flew beside him like old times. Link felt alive with the wind in his hair and a smile on his face as he blew the whistle signaling for pigs and cows to get off the tracks.

When Outset Island was in sight Link smiled as he looked over to see the town he grew up in to still being there waiting for him. That was until he spotted black smoke rising from within the island and Link pressed down the speed of the train hoping he wasn't too late for whatever was happening.

Link hurriedly parked the train against the station, coming to a slow stop and immediately jumped out onto the station and looked around assessing the situation. Little did Link know of what happened to Outset Island but he knew it was something destructive.

Link walked down the steps along with Zelda who slowly floated behind looking horrified. The houses were damaged with broken roofs to smashed windows and even some on fire as black smoke arose from a nearby house.

People were in panic and didn't notice Link. They were too busy trying to survive. Link turned to Niko's house and started running towards it until Link and Zelda heard a deep scream coming from a nearby house…Alfonzo's house.

"My, that was a loud scream" Zelda said. "I hope they are ok" she said oblivious to who was in there.

" Link turned to face Alfonzo's house whose house didn't look as bad as the others. Link ran to the door and knocked on it hard hoping to hear a reply. Zelda floated behind Link feeling frightened and Link could tell. "Alfonzo you ok in there?" Link asked.

"Don't come in, leave!" Alfonzo said followed by sound of a painful yell.

Link rejected his offer and began to try and open the door and thought he heard a familiar voice coming from the inside. Link listened through the door as he heard a yell getting louder as it got closer.

Link jumped out of the way of the door just in time to watch Alfonzo fly through the door and land on his back on the pavement outside of his house as he lifted his head and spotted Link looking terrified against his own house next to the door that was once there.

"Link…run away." Alfonzo said faintly looking beaten up and in critical condition.

"Someone evil is here…" the way he said it sent shivers down Link's spine.

Alfonzo took charge and got up to his feet, wiping away the debris from the door when someone walked out of Alfonzo's house laughing. It was Stave.

 **End of Chapter 8**


	9. Chapter 9

**~Chapter 9~**

Stave looked from Alfonzo and took notice of Link by the side and smiled

"Why hello there Link, what brings you here?" He asked obviously playing dumb. "You know why I am here Stave, I live here!" Link yelled at him while Stave smiled.

"Ah yes I do believe you live here! I was just ordered to do some work here that's all" Stave said snaring towards Link.

"What? Destroy my village and try and kill my friend!" Link asked sounding angrier. Zelda worried about Link from behind him wishing to be of help but feeling threatened by Stave.

"Well actually" Stave said a matter of fact "Yes I was ordered to destroy the village but this peasant stood in my way so I had to deal with him before doing anything else."

Alfonzo, who was taking this all in but also catching his breath must of broke a nerve because he started charging at Stave who didn't move an inch and didn't even look at him as he stepped to the side like it was nothing, lettting Alfonzo run past him and through where the door once was into his house but surprisingly with no crashing sound.

Everything went quiet for a moment but then Alfonzo appeared back in the doorway with a shiny steel sword with writing engraved into it that looked to be written by a royal family. Link noticed that he had seen that sword before somewhere and immediately realized it was the one he used to fight Byrne back when he was evil and when they stole Zelda's body in the first place.

Link looked back to Zelda who looked surprised as Link covering her mouth with her hands.

"I told you before…." Stave said walking out of his house "If you want the island you have to go through me first." Stave just laughed a little not feeling threatened at all.

Stave immediately charged at Alfonzo as Alfonzo placed his sword sideways in his hand as Stave pushed his sword into Alfonzo's sword causing Alfonzo to step back but recovered quickly as he leaped off his back foot and swung sideways at Stave who dodged with a backflip.

He landed away perfectly but saw Alfonzo charge at him. Stave changed his stance and waited for Alfonzo to thrust his sword but before Alfonzo could reach Stave another steel sword from out of nowhere was blocking Alfonzo. What was different though was that the second sword was floating mid-air right in front of Stave who was still holding his first sword.

"What…but how?" Alfonzo asked confused while Stave laughed at Alfonzo's freaked out expression.

"I am so sorry I guess I forgot to mention something about myself. I am not human or as weak as one of them. Unlike you I am but a subject created by the great Demon King himself. I have many powers and abilities that would shock you if you were strong enough for me to use them on you. I have been going easy on you for a while but now I am sorry I don't have time to mess around since they are here as well."

Stave walked forward and grabbed the floating sword with his other hand "Prepare to die" he announced swinging both swords wildly.

Stave ran at Alfonzo and swung at Alfonzo repeatedly with both swords as Alfonzo shielded each swing but didn't have the chance to hit back. Stave kept on going as Alfonzo was forced to walk backwards and focus on each swing. Link saw Alfonzo focus and knew he was looking for an opening.

"Alfonzo was after all a skilled swordsman once" Zelda pointed calmly to Link who remembered that time period well.

"In fact he was one of the few royal guards who hadn't been killed and was able to fend off enemies quite easily. He was dedicated to looking after me and did quite well, excelling in skills and techniques of the sword. Sadly thogh he retired because he felt too exhausted and wanted to spend the remaining of his life relaxing and trying new things."

Link smiled thinking back of what Alfonzo was like when he said he wanted to retire and try new things.

"Who knew he would try train conducting." Link thought.

Stave and Alfonzo continued to fight and was sadly looking to be in favour of Stave at the moment. Alfonzo was bleeding from his legs to his stomach and even across his face were cuts while Stave hadn't been hit once and didn't even look tired.

Alfonzo was trying to land a hit. It wasn't like he wasn't good enough it was just that Stave was doing better. After a few blocks from Alfonzo, Stave flipped his sword around using the hilt of the sword to knock back Alfonzo and charged at him again and this time swinging early while Alfonzo had just regained his balance.

Alfonzo, seeing Stave had swung both swords had to quickly dodge as he bent his back, leaning downwards watching the two swords fly past above him.

Now Alfonzo was in trouble.

He was out of breath and feeling tired and weak as he watched Stave swing one sword downwards but Alfonzo swung his sword and defended himself while he stood back up.

Stave laughed at the fact of how Alfonzo was really trying but he knew he was more powerful and also that it was only a matter of time before Alfonzo breaks.

Alfonzo, feeling weak and with no other choice charged at Stave with all the might as he gripped his sword tightly in his right hand and pointed towards Stave. He then thrust the sword into Stave's stomach but Stave moved swiftly out of the way, leaving Alfonzo stabbing nothing but the thin air meanwhile Stave took this chance as a finish and swung one sword towards Alfonzo's back while he was turned around but was stopped mid-swing by Alfonzo's sword which reached out from his arm in an awkward position by twisting his body.

Immediately Alfonzo pushed Stave's sword away and spun around so he was facing Stave and swung his sword at Stave who this time had to defend as he held both swords like an X formation and defended himself while Alfonzo kept swinging repeatedly like Stave did to him.

It wasn't until Stave felt Alfonzo's repeated swings getting weaker that he charged his attack by hitting the swords together making a loud noise and then gripping them, jumping towards Alfonzo but luckily Alfonzo copied Stave's sneaky moves and avoided the attack leaving Stave to jump at nothing while Alfonzo swung his sword towards Stave who suddenly disappeared and reappeared a few steps back like a magician.

"Phew that was a close one there. I actually thought you were going to cut me…" Stave said sounding a bit relieved

That was until suddenly blood spewed a little out in a cut from top to bottom on the side of his stomach catching Stave by surprise as he placed his hand where the source of blood was and stared angrily at Alfonzo.

"What… but how?" Stave asked sounding dumbfounded for the first time in his life.

"Never underestimate a skilled swordsman" Alfonzo replied closing his eyes and smiling putting on a brave face.

Link and Zelda couldn't believe what they were seeing. Alfonzo actually landed a hit on Stave and did it without him noticing. "Keep on going" Link said under his breath while his hands shook in fear.

"So you got a hit on me, so what? It doesn't matter you just got lucky but looking at you now it might be the only hit you will ever make." Stave said trying to sound strong and confident.

"But remember, if you die to me it was your fault for getting in my way in the first place. I would have let you pass and run away if you didn't do what you did you little pest."

Link wondered what Stave meant when he said "If you didn't do what you did."

"Did something happen before we got here? Alfonzo was fighting Stave but for how long? And what did he do to piss him off so much?" Link wondered what that meant along with the questions in his head.

Alfonzo had enough of Stave's imitation and wanted to end it once and for all as he caught his breath and focused on Stave, charging towards him with all he had left holding his sword tighter then before and with more determination then before like he was back in the Royal Guards.

Link thought he could see a speck of tear come flying off his face and flying through the air behind as he charged at Stave who just stood there and snapped his finger as one sword disappeared from his hand leaving both of his hands to hold on to the one sword as he stood in position ready for Alfonzo to attack.

Alfonzo knew he would avoid his incoming attack and was ready as Alfonzo swung his sword with all his might towards Stave's neck but in one whole movement that seemed like slow motion to Stave he didn't jump to the side but instead ducked and stabbed through Alfonzo's chest at an angle as Alfonzo's swing finished and suddenly stopped moving as the sword pierced through Alfonzo causing him to lose grip on his sword and dropping it beside him.

Link and Zelda watched in shock and disbelief like they had witnessed the worst possible outcome and it was.

Stave slowly stood up as Alfonzo dangled in the air before losing his breath and falling ahead onto Stave who caught him and whispered in Alfonzo's ears in his dying moments and said

"I guess you couldn't save your village after all, Shame about that. All your bravely will be for nothing. Goodbye skilled swordsman… you were somewhat a challenge but overall you are just a human and I have no time for pathetic humans…"

With that said Stave slowly took out the sword from Alfonzo's chest as the sword was covered in blood and walked away as Alfonzo fall the rest of the way to the ground motionless…dead as blood from his inside filled the path quickly and around Alfonzo's body like a puddle.

No Alfonzo!" Link yelled out running towards his dead friend followed by Zelda who had her hands covering her mouth speechless.

Link kneed down and dug his fingers into his hand making a fist and digging his fingers deeper in frustration. Finally Link couldn't hold back and tears started appearing from his eye and rolled down Link's face like light rain falling from the sky.

Link stood up and looked around and found that Stave was walking up the steps of the train station as he shouted angrily "Stave you monster" but Stave just shrugged and stopped walking.

"I told you didn't I? If you interrupted my mission I would kill the people close to you. I gave you a chance and now take this as a lesson."

With said that Stave jumped off the platform onto the rail track into the distance as Link watched while tears still dropped down his face.

"Link…" Zelda said comforting Link and feeling worried

"I will get revenge Zelda" Link said not even looking at Zelda but looking out into the distance.

"Link at least he died a hero. If he didn't step in who knows what would have happened." Zelda said trying to calm Link down.

"I guess your right Zelda." Link sighed, still feeling defeated.

"Boy oath is she right" An old voice called out.

It was Niko walking up to Link with a saddened look on his face.

"I know it must be hard on you Link but he really did the best he could and he did save the village. Just remember him as what he would want to be, a hero."

Link looked up to Niko and smiled. "Thanks Niko."

"Come on they are about to have a funeral for him as soon as they finished digging up a grave for him. He will be placed next the palm tree opposite the beach to remember him. I think he would have liked you there Link…"

"Let's go then." Link agreed as they walked over to the beach in silence.

 **~End of Chapter 9~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Link and Zelda walked over to the calm beach and joined the crowd of people who turned out which happened to be the whole island. Everyone was silent and had their head down as Link heard sniffling and tears being shed surrounding them.

Niko, who knew Alfonzo the longest didn't show much affection towards many things but Link knew inside it felt like a part of him just died. Niko walked in front of the gravestone below the coconut tree in which Alfonzo was buried under and stood there in silence for a few seconds before turning around towards the reception.

"Alfonzo was a great man. He served his time as a train engineer traveling to places we dream of loving the train life before calling this place his own and spending his life here and being a train instructor. In his life he did quite heroic things like driving through all kinds of dangers and even got to drive the Princess of Hyrule, Princess Zelda around too which would have been quite an honour."

Link turned around to Zelda who had her head down and staring at the grave and he thought that she was remembering that time fondly.

"Even though he is gone now he still will always be remembered with his heroicness in saving this island from destruction and evil when he sacrificed his life defending the island from such evil."

This time Link had lost his fight of holding back tears as he scrunched his hands into fists tightly trying not to cry as tears started streaming down his face and flew off towards the ground. Zelda noticed Link's soft sobbing and calmed him down by placing her ghostly hand upon Link's back and patted it as if she was human. Link still thought it was a kind gesture and smiled at Zelda while still releasing tears as Niko finished his speech and everyone stood in silence for a minute as the waves crushing on the shore was all the noise they could hear.

After the minute of silence everyone said their final goodbyes to Alfonzo and walked back to their houses to continue their routines. Niko, Link and Zelda were the last to say their goodbyes as Link stared at the grave in disbelief that is close friend was now dead

. "I can't believe he's gone!" Link said in a depressed tone which saddened Niko and Zelda even more.

"I wish he didn't have to die to save us and I wish I could have been there earlier to maybe help. Stave was too good for us though and Alfonzo left him a mark he will carry on into the next life. But even though he is gone we will carry out this adventure to stop Cole and return peace. I think that is what Alfonzo would have liked."

Zelda and Niko nodded to Link's words as Link pulled something out of his pocket and laid it on the grave. It was the train whistle Link used when Alfonzo took him for his last test to become an engineer. Link smiled before turning to Zelda.

"I think we should head back to the Spirit Tower." Zelda agreed as they said their goodbye to Niko and left on the train back to the Tower leaving behind the sad aroma around the village.

The train ride was filled with nothing but silence as Link focused on the tracks but inside he was still feeling defeated. Zelda noticed and floated behind Link looking towards the tree's as they passed through thinking of how much this has affected Link.

"Link…" Zelda said gently placing her right hand through his shoulder.

Link didn't say anything and didn't even turn around so Zelda continued…

"I just want you to know that revenge isn't always the best answer. It will not solve much. It will not make Alfonzo come back to life. It will ruin you and that isn't what Alfonzo would have wanted. Please think about that Link the next time you see Stave."

Zelda waited for Link to answer and finally did after a few seconds of more silence.

"Thanks Zelda I will keep that in mind the next time I see him." Link replied in a monotone.

Zelda sighed not convinced and continued staring out the side when suddenly the two felt train shook for a moment like something landed on top. Link looked up to the roof from the side and gasped when he saw Stave on top of the carriage smiling.

"Hello Link, long time no seen" he casually said as jumped off the roof and landed on the floor of the train.

Inside Link just wanted to kill him but he couldn't take his hands off the wheel or risk crashing the train.

"What are you doing here Stave. Haven't you caused enough trouble?" Link shouted while one hand was on the wheel and his head turned towards Stave.

He was ready to take out his sword with his remaining hand if he needed to.

"What? I can't say hello to you and the Princess of Hyrule" Stave replied as he started walking closer to the front.

Zelda fly away quickly!" Link shouted but Zelda just floated in the air in front of Stave, too afraid to fly away but when she finally did, Stave warped in front of her like magic.

"I don't think so" Stave said

"Your part of our next plan so we shall be in need of you."

Link couldn't understand it until a loud purple explosion filled the sky and a huge swirling purple portal opened. A black devilish train rode out with spikes upon the many carriages that followed the front as it drove up next to Link on an invisible rail.

The train was much bigger in size and looked more powerful and it got worse once one of the many carriages opened up and inside stood Cole smiling proudly as he jumped out of the carriage and towards Link and landed on the opposite side of Stave blocking in Zelda in.

"Hello Princess. It's been a while but now we need you to come with us" Cole insisted fondling with his hands.

Zelda was speechless as she turned to Link who looked shocked and wanted to help but couldn't really do anything. If he stopped suddenly the train wouldn't be able to handle it and break apart.

"Now then let us begin" Cole said as he floated up level to the roof and held his hands high above his head.

A yellow ball appeared with electricity firing out as Cole threw it and went straight through Zelda as she screamed while the yellow ball disappeared within Zelda's ghost body and floated down to the floor before Stave caught her like she was human.

"Perfect now let's get out of here!" Cole told Stave feeling proud of him.

Stave nodded as he was about to jump onto the devil train but something was blocking him… an iron sword but most importantly Link's sword.

"Probably not wise Link" Stave told in a cool calm voice.

Link looked to Zelda who was unconscious In Stave's arm and remembered her saying revenge isn't the answer. Stave snapped his finger and his sword appeared in his hand as he placed the blade of it up to Link's neck and leaned in closer to link's face.

"I think you're forgetting that I would kill for fun and enjoyment and the sight of blood makes me happy. I am not afraid to slice and kill you right now and watch this whole train crash and go up in flames."

Link gulped but stood strong as he slowly raised his sword's blade across Stave's neck which surprised Stave a little. "Neither am I" Link said in a cruel voice staring Stave down.

Stave was about to say something to Link until he heard Cole scram "Stave hurry up will you! We can't proceed without Zelda!" Cole shouted in his normal annoying voice from the devil train.

Stave smiled and laughed a little as he took away his sword from Link's neck but just hovered over it. "We will have our time Link, don't worry. Until then it is goodbye but if you're looking to get yourself killed then come to the castle!" Stave said as he turned away and jumped over to the Demon Train with no sweat.

"See you later Link!" Cole shouted sounding victorious as the carriage slowly shut and the Demon Train turned around and rode off into the sky as another purple portal appeared in front of them as they rode through it and disappeared as the portal closed behind them.

Link was left standing there with his sword out and one hand still on the wheel as the train rode on and approached the Tower of Spirits. Link couldn't believe it. First he had lost Alfonzo to Stave and now Zelda has been kidnapped again. Link felt weak and powerless because he could not save two people who really mattered to him as the train finally entered the darkness of the Tower leaving Link some time before it pulled up.

When Link arrived through the tunnel, everyone was waiting for him as he parked and got off. Anjean arrived and moved in front of the crowd welcoming Link back and placing her hand upon Link's shoulder.

"I heard what happened back at the village… link I am truly sorry to hear." Anjean said.

"I know it's a sad time for me right now but I am glad that he died protecting the town and having a good life, Except Stave had to end it early sadly" Link replied.

Anjean smiled at him.

"Spoken like a true friend you did! I am sure he knew he was going to be giving you and Zelda the responsibility of protecting not just the town but the whole of Hyrule… wait where is Zelda?" Anjean asked confused finally noticing that Zelda was not present with them.

Link's smile vanished from his face as he faced Anjean.

"I couldn't protect her… I am sorry I failed again Anjean" Link said saddened.

"Cole and Stave took her away and I couldn't do anything because I was driving."

Anjean smiled as she rubbed Link's shoulder.

"It's ok dear. You did all you could besides it gives us the chance to use our new powers and techniques and try them out, oh and by the way Link…." Anjean said.

"I believe it is your turn for your special training so are you ready?" Link raised his head and nodded proudly "Of course I am" He said with a confident smile.

Anjean lifted her arm off Link and wheeled off in the opposite direction also smiling.

Anjean turned around to face Link a few metres away as everyone gathered around to watch. Link noticed them all looking tired and beaten but they were all smiling as if to say "you have no idea what you are in for!"

"So Link you think you aren't strong enough huh? Well sometimes it isn't about strength but it's also about other elements in a fight. I am going to demonstrate these to you through a fight… with me."

Anjean jumped out of her wheelchair and landed softly on the ground while Link was gobsmacked. He couldn't believe Anjean still had this much energy left in her for an old woman.

"I see you are surprised Link. I am not just an old cranky Lokomo you know we have our powers. But beware dear Link because I will not hold back anything and you have to learn to stand up and fight back if times get tough but also not just use the strength you are given. You ready Link?" Anjean asked with a wink of her right eye.

Link finally took it all in and forgot about all that had happened to him lately and took his sword out and placed it in both of his hands with the point towards the roof as he nodded.

"Alright then let us begin!" Anjean shouted loudly.

 **End of Chapter 10**


	11. Chapter 11

**G'day everyone! First of all this is the halfway point of the story as there are 21 chapters all together. This might change but for now they are all written but I just need to edit them. Thanks to those who read my story and I hope you are enjoying it.**

 **Chapter 11**

Anjean charged at Link with great speed, so much that Link was caught off-guard and didn't see Anjean brush right past him but felt a sudden gust of wind blow by his shoulder. Within a second a thin strand of Link's hair had been cut off and floated towards the ground. Link was shocked and looked back to see if Anjean was still there but she had already moved. When Link turned back around he saw Anjean standing right in front of him with a smirk across her face as she jumped up a little in the air and roundhouse kicked Link in the side with her left foot as Link flew back from the hit and felt winded as he held his side and regained his breath. Link looked ahead at Anjean who was smiling and laughing to herself.

Link knew he could do better than this and this time charged at Anjean with his sword to his side ready to slice through. This was a mistake though as Anjean didn't even disappear or jumped out of the way but instead just sidestepped Link without even attacking and letting Link run through until he stopped and turned around feeling annoyed.

"What's wrong Link? Can't hit an old person like myself?" Anjean asked teasing Link.

Link felt a little frustrated and charged at Anjean again without thinking. Anjean closed her eyes for a moment as a Lokomo sword dropped into her hands from the sky as she caught it and held it defensively, waiting for Link to attack. This time Link swung heavily and made contact with Anjean's sword as the two swords clashed and Anjean shielded herself by holding it sideways as Link's sword pushed downwards.

Link pressed on harder but Anjean didn't push at all and instead removed her sword leaving Link to push on towards the ground falling towards the floor. Anjean watched Link's sword fall through and spun around to swing again at Link but Link foresaw her attack and quickly pulled his sword towards him and back flipped using the swords momentum and landed further away. Link didn't waste a moment and charged again at Anjean and made contact with her every time but it looked as though Anjean was easily blocking Link's attack.

After each swing Link put more and more power into it and Anjean started to notice.

"Good, excellent" Anjean said calmly while blocking each attack. "You're starting to get into a pattern of striking. Sadly though I have told you strength will not win in battle and I will show you why."

After explaining that to Link Anjean disappeared out of sight as Link stopped, holding his sword in an upright position.

Link looked all around the tower making sure Anjean wasn't going to appear anywhere unexpectedly. He even looked to the others but they all wore the same casual expression like they knew what was going to happen. Link suddenly thought he heard something in the air and looked up to see Anjean's left foot flying towards him as he swung upwards at her foot but Anjean landed on the sword mid swing and leaped off back into the air disappearing once again. It didn't take long for Anjean to appear before Link as she was about to slice through Link until Link caught her in the moment and back flipped over Anjean and landing behind her, catching her in surprise but Anjean used her disappearing trick once again and was gone before Link could even move his sword.

"I see" Anjean thought to herself out loud. "You are finally becoming aware and using your senses Link. It's about time." Link smiled cheekily after Anjean's last comment looked around for Anjean.

"There must be an easier way to sense when she is near!" Link thought to himself.

Suddenly he felt a rush of air go past his right side and then almost immediately his left side and realized Anjean was circling around him almost teasing him.

Link jumped high into the air hoping to avoid her but he realized that was a mistake when Anjean became visible and jumped up as well following Link pointing her sword upwards as she passed Link and jumped higher them him in the air.

Now Link was below Anjean and they were both about to fall as Link placed his sword across his body as they fell to the ground but what Link didn't realize was that his back was facing the ground and he didn't have enough time to turn around. Not only had that but Anjean followed behind him falling at the same speed or even faster as Link attempted to do something but couldn't and just closed his eyes and waited to hit the ground.

Link opened his eyes and was surprised to see Anjean falling right beside him as she smiled at him. Suddenly Link had an idea as he started turning his body in the air to the point where his feet were facing Anejan and when he saw the ground before him he immediately swung his sword into the ground, making it stick in as he pushed against Anjean who was kicked away In the air. Link grabbed the hilt of the sword and swung himself around until he landed safely on the ground and pulled out his sword.

Link watched Anjean fly towards the other end of the tower and made a run towards her following her along the ground. When Anjean finally fell down Link swung his sword in the direction that she was falling but Anjean was too quick and disappeared.

"Damn it" Link said under his breath in annoyance while he finished swinging. Just the a lightbulb flicked on in Link's head as he wondered

"What if…" and closed his eyes.

Suddenly the darkness that he saw when he normally closed his eyes was replaced with little green flames that were close by. These flames were not moving and just stood there until he spotted one flame that was moving quite fast all around the tower.

"That must be Anjean!" Link said in realization.

The green flame that was running around made a beeline towards Link as he opened his eyes and acted surprised but inside he finally knew what Anjean was talking about and was about to show her what he had learnt.

When Anjean got close, Link sidestepped just as Anjean appeared in front of Link which gave him the chance to swing downwards just barely missing Anjean who ran past and stopped. Anjean turned around shocked but was also laughing.

"So it seems you have finally found it. Or was that luck young Link? Let's find out." Anjean said smiling about to go for another round but before she moved she noticed a white strand of hair fall from her hair and watched it touch the ground.

"Most impressive Link" Anjean told him nodding in approval while Link just smiled.

Anjean started running towards him again but before she got close she disappeared and ran right past him as he felt her run past.

"This is it" Link said to himself as he concentrated carefully holding his sword sideways to block an attack and also closing his eyes.

Link couldn't see her flame anywhere he looked but she was close and kept brushing past Link every now and then. Finally Link found her and followed her around the tower watching her every move. Link waited for her to appear close or run at him and when she finally did start running at him again Link opened his eyes and charged towards Anjean who was still invisible at the time.

Byrne was watching on from the sideline curiously, waiting to see what Link's next move will be. Link jumped up into the air closing his eyes for a second and opened them smiling. He pointed his sword downwards towards the ground and caught onto something hard before reaching it. Knowing Link had found her, Anjean appeared and looked to be in trouble holding her sword just in front of her body like she reacted at the last moment. Link smiled as he kept pressing as he fell towards the ground.

"Very good Link" Anjean complimented "But will you be able to land a hit on me?"

Anjean surprised Link by her strength, pushing Link off her while Link stayed in the air being pushed higher. Anjean watched as Link started falling on top of her and Anjean waited for Link but just as he was about to land on top of her, Link had his eyes closed and suddenly disappeared before Anjean's eyes. Anjean couldn't believe it and soon Link was standing right in front of her as sliced high where the tip of her hair was rolled up as another strand of hair fell before Anjean's eyes onto the ground.

Link smiled feeling he had won, placed his sword back into his carrier and looked at Anjean who finally smiled and started laughing hysterically.

"Hohoho I see you have learned a lot today and managed to even outsmart a Lokomo like myself. Well done Link you have passed." Anjean said nodding in approval.

The three others who were standing back clapped and smiled as they were proud of Link's effort.

"So do you finally see? It's not just about strength my dear. You have to make sure you have a state of mind where you are able to foresee your opponent's next move and also the speed to beat or even match with them. You have achieved that so I will teach you one last thing, a powerful technique we Lokomo's use to get ourselves out of any danger."

"You have the Lokomo sword which is a very reliable sword that us Lokomo's use. I remember when you acquired that and the adventure you had with it. Anyway this move will help you but don't use it to much as you are not familiar with it and could tire you out if you use it to many times. It's called: The Spirit Technique and it will come in handy at difficult times believe me. Would you like to give it a go?" Link nodded in anticipation holding in the excitement of trying this attack.

"OK then, try and take out this decoy with your attack." Anjean told Link as she closed her eyes to make a phantom appear before Link but it seemed this one wasn't going to attack and just stood there like it was a statue.

"But I don't know how too yet" Link said a little confused holding out his sword towards the phantom.

"Not to worry Link that is why I am teaching you. Just close your eyes and channel your power into the sword and swing in the direction you want it to go."

Link took a deep breath as he nodded and closed his eyes. Link couldn't feel anything really happening and wondered if it even works.

"Just try and channel your power into your sword like you're about to release a powerful swing onto an enemy!" Anjean yelled.

Link held onto his sword with both hands tightly and took that information in and struggled less on gripping the sword and that was when something began to happen. Link felt himself raise the sword up in the air as the energy lifted through the sword up to the tip and waited, bouncing around inside the tip.

When he was ready, Link threw his sword down as if he was slicing through the middle when an unstable white slash flew off the sword and raced through the air, cutting through the Phantom in half as the phantoms armor broke in half and disappeared into purple smoke.

Link felt tired after doing that and remembered what Anjean said about using it. Link lowered his sword as it was seen to be still smoking from the attack and held it in one hand while Anjean travelled towards Link looking impressed.

"Well done Link that was a very hard technique to master but I think with more practice you should be able to use it correctly without any trouble.

"Could I get everyone to come over here please?" Ajean asked as the rest of the team walked over and stood next to Link.

"After giving you all training I strongly believe you are all ready to take on Cole and his army of phantoms. I have received word that Cole has occupied Hyrule Castle and has taken Zelda prisoner there as well. I want you guys to go over there and hopefully take care of Cole but also rescue Zelda as she is still part of the team and our friend. It will be hard but remember to use what I taught you all and you should be okay! Remember to be careful as I feel a strong presence from that location and it isn't Cole so be on your guard."

Link, Ciela, Angel and Byrne nodded at Anjean as they ran over to the train. Link hopped into the driver's seat and the rest hoped on the passenger's carriage. Link blew the train whistle and rode out of the tunnel leading outside as Anjean waved them goodbye with a smile on her face.

The train sped down the tracks with Link in control as he looked out to the castle and felt a col shiver up his spine like something bad was going to happen. Link also noticed a purple cloud was circling around the castle from above which looked much darker then it was before when the demon train rode out.

When they got closer Link looked back at the carriage and then looked ahead and wondered if everyone will be ok but he couldn't do anything now as they arrived at the station and Link pulled the train to a halt in front of the platform as he jumped off the train. The carriage doors opened and everyone else jumped out and joined Link who was still focusing on the scene in front of him.

Angel gasped and held her hands to her mouth as she looked around disgusted at the state of the town and the castle.

"This is horrible, it looks worse than Spirit Town!" She told them sounding frightened.

"Probably by the same people too." Link added.

"Well come on were on a mission" link said leading the group down the stairs which had cracks and holes through it.

Looking around the town all the pavement looked identical to it with broken concrete and upended tiles and the houses weren't in any better condition. The roofs were destroyed and some houses not even having a roof, windows cracked, no doors and some houses even on fire still, this was the state of a town which before was a beautiful and lively town but is now a dangerous and destroyed town.

Link lead the others through the town, quietly walking making sure they weren't spotted by phantoms or Cole but Link soon noticed that it was to quiet and on one was around. No townspeople and even no guards which meant something was up and everyone knew it but didn't want to say anything.

"Where do you think their keeping everyone?" Ciela asked nervously.

"Probably the castle prison but I would be surprised they fit so many people in there if the whole town is I there" Link replied "Or even why they turned on the people is a mystery."

As they moved quietly through the town they came upon the fountain which wasn't working and looking like it had been hit by a boulder but it wasn't the fountain which caught their attention but the people standing on and against the fountain.

Two people they hoped they wouldn't run into…Cole and Veox.

 **End of Chapter 11**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Cole and Veox saw Link before he saw them as they sat on the fountain in anticipation as the heroes walked towards them but stopping at a distance when they finally noticed the two.

"So you finally came back here!" Cole said surprised "I thought you would have been here sooner, especially after the kidnapping, hey Link?" Cole looked at Link who was annoyed at that comment and felt ready to attack at any point.

"I thought it would have been clear to where you need to go even after Spirit Town but I guess not."

"Where is everyone?!" Link yelled surprising his team but making Cole smile even more.

"Oh they are just locked in the castle having a good time" Cole replied smirking.

"I find that hard to believe" Link replied sternly.

"Why would you turn on a town that trusted you and would do anything for you and even protect you?" Link asked while Cole jumped down and began to walk back and forth in front of the fountain.

"Because humans are just human beings and nothing else, nothing can change the fact that they are hopeless and only follow one leader that stands out from the rest. Sure they have jobs and other things to keep them occupied but they have no power or no say in anything. They are like ants delivering food to the queen and I was that queen. Whatever I needed done they would do it and they would die for me if I asked them to. But unlike them we are different aren't we Link?" Link didn't want to be classified as the same as Cole.

"We have our own identity and we don't need to be told what to do. we just do it because of who we are. We are superior to those ants below us and we could squish them at any time and they couldn't do anything. We, unlike them can turn on the ruler and take what's ours. I didn't have any use for them anymore so I got my guards to clear out all the civilians living here and place them in the jail. They had no further use to me and I couldn't care less what's done to them afterwards.

Then I got the guards to demolish the town because I hated the lifestyle they had and so I could paint it as what I wanted it to look like. I could feel more comfortable in an environment like it is now. That is the same as the Spirit town really.

They only followed that one person who was the Spirit Guardian. Take that away and you have a town full of ants who don't know what to do because they have no leader and no one to direct them to their goals. They can't survive on their own and I hated that. You see Link this is why I do the things I do. Because I love destroying all hope in humanity that this place might have." Link who was quiet in the full time Cole was talking stepped forward gripping his hands in the shape of fists shaking them by his side.

"No..." Link said softly enough for Cole to hear

"No that isn't right Cole. You only say all that stuff about humans because you once had to live as a human in a society like this and act like an ant like the others to Princess Zelda. You couldn't handle what you had to go through and you knew when you saw me for the first time you had to become higher than humans to take me down. Once I was dealt with you went back into hiding as a human and you convinced everyone that I was evil because you knew as a group of humans you would become strong to even overthrow me.

You only think you're higher than them because… really you envy the humans Cole!" Link shouted confidently at Cole.

This frustrated Cole as he got furious by Link's speech as his face went red and stopped walking. He then turned around to face Link looking furious.

"How dare you say I envy those fools?!" Cole replied disgusted. "To think I am on the same side as those humans is so disgusting. I think I should show you why I am superior to those humans by taking out you, who used to work the human lifestyle, driving trains."

Cole lifted up from the ground and floated in the air above the fountain staring down at Link grinning. Link reached behind him and started taking out his sword before he was stopped by a feeling of someone's hand pressing against the carrier. Link looked behind him to see Angel standing close by with her hand covering the top of the carrier looking worried for him.

"Link I think we should work together to take care of him. After all he destroyed my town as much as yours." Angel's words were calm but still Link felt the sting in her voice.

Link thought about it carefully but before he could say yes Cole interrupted butting in.

"Well if you're joining I should probably get Veox to join as well. You can take care of your dearest sister, understood?" Cole asked Veox.

"Understood" Veox said nodding and standing up next to Cole facing Angel while Cole faced Link.

"Well this ought to be interesting then" Cole said smiling looking from one side to the other. "I don't suppose they want to fight as well?"

Cole pointed past Link to Byrne and Ciela who looked a bit worried for our safety. Link turned back to Cole reassuring himself him and Angel can take care of it.

"No there fine they won't interrupt." Link replied calmly.

"They better not" Cole said shaking his head.

"I have to find a way to get the rest of them past here and into the castle so they can look for the civilians" Link thought to himself looking past Cole and Veox and towards the big wooden door of the castle which was closed.

Link had other things to worry about...Little problems such as facing Cole.

"Veox attack" Cole ordered as Veox ran towards Angel who positioned her arms to ready her bow at Veox ready to fire as a blue arrow appeared between her arms.

Angel decided to shoot one arrow straight at Veox but as it flew into Veox he just shrugged it off by swinging his sword at the arrow like it was nothing while the arrow disappeared. When Veox was close enough to Angel he swung his sword downwards as Angel back flipped just in time and landed immediately, shooting another arrow and narrowing avoiding Veox's face this time. Veox stared at Angel with an emotionless expression while Angel stood there taking a few breaths.

Link watched as Veox walked close enough to Angel that she jumped out of the way of Veox's attack but while he was watching that fight go down Link saw a yellow ball from the corner of his eye and immediately took out his sword and sliced it through the middle making it explode on either side of where he was standing.

"That was a cheap shot" Link said looking at the culprit who floated in the fair laughing manically.

"Well you should have been watching me instead of worrying about the girl. You can't fight her battle."

For once Link actually agreed with Cole.

Angel had her own battle to fight and it was personal to her so disrupting that and helping her would not make it any better for her self-esteem. It's more than a battle between good and evil. It's a battle between brother and sister.

"You know your right Cole" Link said laughing a little which confused Cole.

"Because I know you're my opponent and I won't stop till you're on the ground wishing to be spared." Cole suddenly burst out laughing "yeah sure whatever Link, like that's going to happen! But I would love to be see you try!" Link launched from the ground, up in the air directly at Cole who disappeared from where he was floating before Link had a chance to reach him and reappeared behind him when Link was at his height. Cole was ready to kick Link in the back but Link turned around and swung his sword while Cole took his leg back and leaned in time to watch the sword go over his head while Cole fell down landed on the ground safely below.

As Link was still midair Cole charged up a purple energy ball in his arms that looked to have a lot of power into it and he threw it directly up at Link who foresaw it coming straight at him. Link fell down towards Cole with his sword above his head and chopped the energy ball in half as it exploded behind him leaving a dark purple cloud of smoke in the air while Link fell down and sliced Cole's arm. Cole yelled out in pain and jumped back inspecting the drip of blood that dripped down his sleeve.

"Looks like you actually hit me" Cole told him sounding surprised.

"Don't worry that was just luck."

Cole charged at Link as another purple energy ball appeared from the palm of his hand and started to inflate until he pushed it into Link's chest as Link felt it go through his body and screamed in pain as he felt it hit his body like an electric current. Link was launched backwards from the attack, hitting the fountain with great force and even leaving a small crack into it.

"Damn it" Link said under his breath while he tried to stand up.

When he got up he felt a pain in his back but not only that, Cole wasn't anywhere to be seen but Link's sword was left on the ground from where he was hit.

Link ran for his sword but while he was running he heard a buzzing sound from the right but he didn't have time to look so he guessed it was Cole and rolled over his sword, picked it up and stood up next to it while the cement beside him exploded as the pavement flew into the air and went everywhere. After the explosion Link looked around everywhere but couldn't see Cole who he figured was healing his arm.

Meanwhile in the other fight, Angel was dealing with Veox in her own way but she found it hard to fight someone who was in fact as skilled as he was powerful. Angel kept using various arrows to deal different types of damage but Veox would simply swing his sword or use his speed to dodge the attack and then come back with an attack that Angel found harder to dodge. In a few instances, Veox had clipped Angel with his sword leaving little cuts all around her body.

"Why do you want to do this? I thought you were better than this!" Angel cried out dodging Veox's latest attack from a swing of his sword.

Veox didn't respond but still kept on attacking as he would disappear and reappear right in front of Angel and when he had caught her off guard he would swing downwards. Angel detected Veox's latest attempt by holding an arrow between her hands like a thick steel bar which was strong enough to hold off Veox's swings for a couple of minutes and also give her an break.

Angel then tried something new and kicked Veox where he stood but Veox jumped off his feet into the air and disappeared but shortly reappeared right behind Angel and kicked her in the back before she could even turn around as Angel flew across the ground rolling and tumbling before coming to a stop while lying on the ground.

While Angel was slowly getting up, Veox reappeared, quickly placing his sword against Angel's neck as she eventually stood up and got ready to slice it open. Angel looked up at Veox and surprisingly wasn't terrified at all. She was more looking determined as her face showed it and inside Veox knew it.

"Why aren't you scared of my blade placed against your neck?" Veox asked curiously.

Angel let out a small laugh as she looked down at the ground.

"Because I have learned not to feel fear as it just an emotion to distract you and causes you to lose focus and besides, you are after all my brother…"

Veox gasped as his eyes widened when he heard her say that word, the word that defined Veox of who he was although he had tried to block it out of his memory. He didn't expect her to say that and it caught him off-guard.

This gave Angel the chance to slip in an arrow that was being charged behind her back where Veox was unable to see. Angel moved her shoulder out of the way so the arrow shot through Veox piercing his left shoulder as he pulled back from Angel bringing hs sword with him and letting Angel escape. Angel stood up and looked down at Veox who was covering the blood with his right hand holding his sword in his left. He couldn't look up to face Angel.

"You let your guard down!" Angel yelled angrily.

"You let the enemies words get to you which caused you to lose concentration giving the enemy enough time to escape. Weren't you ever taught that by your mentor?" Angel questioned taunting her brother but sounding serious at the same time.

Veox couldn't reply and just stared at the ground, his hand still covering the wound from the arrow. It gave him time to think back to the time he hoped to forget and did until now. The time that led him to become who he is today, the day that changed his life forever.

Meanwhile the other fight was in its prime as Link and Cole had been trading blows one after another. Both of them were out of breath and struggling to finish each other off. While Link was taking a breather and recovering himself, Cole was charging up another blue energy ball and threw it from afar towards Link but this one was coming in faster than the others so Link barely dodged it, rolling out of the way and watching it fly past and explode.

"How does he still have the energy?" Link questioned as he ran up to Cole and jumped up in the air where Cole was floating.

Link pointed his sword towards Cole ready to stab through him but Cole was protected by a shield in the shape of a bubble he created with his powers. Link continued to try and break Cole's shield but as he kept pushing it felt like he was being pushed back until suddenly the bubble exploded which caused Link to bounce back towards the ground. As Link was flying towards the ground Cole revealed the bubble he was using was actually something he was able to throw as Cole pushed his hands out and the bubble followed the movement and flew off Cole and headed straight for Link who had just landed.

Link witnessed the ball fly at him until it hit and just as Link was stopped he was launched back yet again. But not before feeling a world of hurt all over his body. Link flew as far back as the big wooden door which was the reason for his stopping when he smashed into it creating a small hole through to the other side.

Link, feeling defeated and hopeless couldn't really do much. All he could do was lie there and watch Cole float down from the sky and land quite a way from him. Link's body was aching and he felt tired after being thrown around. He could hardly keep his eyes open as he could hear the echo of Cole's annoying laugh from somewhere and also someone screaming out his name. His sight was blurry and couldn't see much and he felt like he was done for.

When he reopened his eyes he saw a giant flash of light coming from far way that was getting brighter and bigger the closer it got. Link realized it was one of Cole's bubbles and this would be a massive hit if it actually got him. Link attempted to get himself up and tried his hardest thinking this can't be the end.

So many thoughts were going through Link's head and it soon it stopped at the end, a memory of Zelda popped up.

She smiled as she turned around and held out her hand towards Link who stood behind her. Link remembered how much Zelda meant to him and knew he could never give up and die like this. Not after what he had been through!

From far away, Cole thought this was going to be it. No more annoying heroes bringing him down. This was his thought process until he saw Link start to stand and soon he had stood up. This surprised and shocked Cole who couldn't believe it after doing so much damage to the guy. Cole threw his huge energy ball that he had been working on since Link crashed directly at Link who still hadn't stood up.

Cole smiled as his ball was about to kill Link but his smile went away when he saw Link stand up completely and roll to the right evading the attack. The ball of energy crashed through the door creating a massive hole in the side of it, larger than the one Link had previously made.

"No!" Cole screamed out angrily clenching his fists.

Link smiled as he started running towards Cole with his sword to his side.

"This is impossible!" Cole screamed out.

"Where did you get enough energy to evade and even run at me? This isn't humanly possible!"

Link didn't say a word but instead jumped into the air, his sword stretched out and swung straight into Cole's chest as it dug in and dragged across his chest until it swung out as Cole gasped for air before collapsing on the ground close by while Link finished his swing .

Link watched and stared at Cole hoping to hear his final words until suddenly Cole started to turn into purple smoke and disappeared into thin air leaving not even the blood behind.

Link noticed there was no blood on his blade as he placed it back in his carrier and stared at where Cole once laid on the ground and that moment he thought he was actually dead. Link heard a cry of pain coming from where Angel and Veox were but the cry was a man's deep cry and when Link looked it was Veox on one knee knelling before Angel who stood there staring down shamelessly.

Link ran to Angel's aid but it looked like she didn't need it. Sure she looked in bad shape (Not as bad as Link though) but it was Veox who had a wound happening on his shoulder still from where Angel landed the shot.

"Why did you let me hurt you?" Angel yelled at Veox not giving him any mercy.

Link was confused when he heard this as everyone gathered around watching it happen.

"Because…" Veox replied staring down

"I was the one who hurt you first and left you in a position to be killed" Veox replied which caused confusion for anyone besides Angel who understood what he meant.

"That doesn't explain it!" Angel told him sounding cranky.

"You were fine at the start of the battle when you didn't have a care and now you suddenly do?" Angel asked talking down at him.

"That's because I remembered the past!" Veox finally yelled out lifting his head to face Angel.

Veox's neutral face that everyone was used to was now at a state that looked like he was about to cry. Link and everyone else watched on confused but Angel looked at him like she was about to cry as well.

"Don't you get it?" Veox asked

"I tried to forget about the past that I once had but seeing you and hearing what you said reminded me of how horrible it was and how my life turned around that one day. Why I had to leave you and mum and Spirt Town forever."

Angel was speechless and fell to her knees in front of Veox. The sound of crying could be heard from her.

"I always wondered if I would see my big brother again" Angel told her brother saddened.

"I didn't mean to leave you like I did" Veox replied.

Veox sighed heavily as he stood up and faced Link, Byrne and Ciela.

"Let me tell you the entire story, since Cole is not around and this may be chance I have to tell you so listen carefully. What I am about to tell you is what changed my life forever…for the better or the worst, but that is up to you to decide."

 **End of Chapter 12**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys!**

 **This and the next chapter are flashback chapters if you haven't guessed. I love writing origin stories for characters so for me this is enjoyable.**

 **I also wish to note that I have a full time job which means I won't have so much free time to write but I hope to have one out at least every week!**

Chapter 13

"It all started back when I was younger living in Spirit town way before you guys even showed up. I lived with my mum, my sister so being the only male in the house was tough. I grew up not really having a dad because he was a castle guard and in fact he was the Spirit Guardians main guard who she thoroughly enjoyed having which was a big duty for him to accept. He never really was at home. He would leave early in the morning and get home late after night. Because of this I didn't really get the chance to learn from my dad and know how to handle a weapon or learn any lessons from him.

Sadly one morning when I woke up two soldiers appeared at our front door with depressed looks on their faces. They were staring down at the ground trying not to look at my mum who had answered the door.

They told us "our father had been killed during the night on duty by a mysterious stranger who no one had seen."

I was devastated by the news and it made me realize that I could never grow up the same way now knowing I don't have a dad to teach me anything rather than a dad who's always busy.

With dad gone it was up to my sister and me to care of our mother. Our mother was the nicest lady you could ever meet. She was a teacher for the local school and taught the children of Spirit Town the goods in life and was well loved by the entire town. She always wore a smile around and taught us to love life and take opportunities as they come.

She was a bright woman who I never saw get angry. Growing up Angel was starting to get better with her weapon which was her bow that she uses today. She would get lessons from a past archer who was the towns best.

She was the one who was trying to protect us by learning to use a weapon and then there was me who just felt useless in the family. I didn't really have a talent or anything that stood out so with mum teaching and Angel learning to use a weapon it was like I was the odd one out.

I wasn't without a weapon but all I had been a small wooden sword which was quite warn out but I still treasured it as a sacred weapon of my own to fight with. I made a group of friends who were into swords as much as I was and I would spar with whenever we were out but they were always better than I was as they were taught by their parents or someone of a teacher while I had to learn for myself.

By the end of the day I would always lose every fight and end up on the ground, angry and saddened each time while my friends would laugh and talk down at me saying

"You will never be as strong as us!"

All I really wanted was to protect my family by becoming the powerful one and the man of the house. But my sister was filling up that spot better than me. She was already more powerful with her training even though she is younger than me by a few years.

So one day I was home alone and had the crazy idea to train myself so I went in search of somewhere to be able to train in private and without anyone watching me so I stumbled upon the woods just outside the castle walls to the west. The woods were quiet and not many people venture though them. Our parents would tell us not to go out in the woods alone in case something bad happens. It is normally home to animals so I knew I would be okay.

One morning after my mum went to teach and my sister went to train I snuck out of the house with my sword in my belt and rushed off out of the gates and followed the path towards the woods without being spotted. I stopped just outside the woods and looked in finding what it looked to be endless rows of trees and wildlife around. I took a deep breath before I walked into the woods holding the hilt of the sword with my hand ready to attack if anything came out at me unexpectedly.

I know I was sixteen but I was still scared because I haven't been in the woods before and heard scary stories about it. I settled for an open area inside the woods in a shape of a circle with a large rock in the middle and the sun shining through the tress making it bright and lively and perfect for training.

I trained hard for a good few hours striking, thrusting and defending with my sword as I managed to leave a big mark carved in a tree after just a few hits. It was looking good and I thought if I kept this up I would be ready in no time to protect those who I love. After finishing training it was getting late so I headed back out of the forest and looked around the area to make sure no one saw me as I emerged from the path. I then ran to the gates like a ninja and slowed down into a walk as I walked into town puffing and sweating hoping no one would notice as I reached my house and quickly ran into my room on the right. I threw myself into my bed and placed my carrier next to my pillow. I thought about going back there again and again and decided to make that my spot to train.

Every day when no one was home I sneaked out of the town and went to the same spot in the woods and continued training. Each day I was improving, doing the same skills and learning new ones for myself as well. I tried a spin attack but ended up throwing my sword at a tree and being quite dizzy to the point of falling over. I decided that I needed more practice on that one. I was becoming stronger and I loved the feeling of it. Soon I would be able to show off my new moves to my friends and maybe even become the town swordsman and fight for the Spirt Guardian. My ambitions were high but little did I know that soon that would change and that my world would change along with it.

One day when I was doing my normal routine of training I thought I heard a rustling noise coming from the high tops of the trees. I just thought it was an animal and didn't pay much attention to it but the noise became louder and turned into a whisper which had travelled to another tree. I shrugged it off again and focused on doing a spin attack but the whisper then turned into a laugh which stopped me in my tracks because it meant someone was laughing at me. I had to check what was there so I picked up a small rock from the ground and threw it into the direction of the laugh.

I waited for a moment and heard the rock hit the tree which made the leaves rustle and then the rock fell to the ground. As I was picking up another rock I heard a voice from somewhere.

It said "It isn't nice to throw rocks at people you know."

I held the rock in my hand a little spooked by the voice as I thought I was the only one here.

"What's wrong?" The voice asked "You aren't afraid are you?"

I thought you were going to strong and brave" the voice mocked. I looked around hoping to see whatever was talking to me but I couldn't see anything but the forest around me.

"Show yourself!"

I shouted to the heavens above trying to sound brave holding my sword in front of me.

"Ok if you wish" The voice replied laughing.

I stood still waiting for whatever was talking to me to show itself and eventually it did.

"Over here!" The voice called out as I turned around nervously to see a rather small man with a green coat and red pants and an orange moustache sitting on the rock with a crooked smile.

He also wore two hats on his head for some reason.

"You look surprised to see me" The man on the rock said.

"I guess I never thought I would see a leprechaun in these woods" I replied jokingly.

The man seemed annoyed at my comment as he growled and made fists out of his hands but calmed himself and took a breath ignoring the comment.

"What do you want?" I asked curiously still holding sword in plain sight.

The small man sighed and walked across the rock

"I want you" He said sternly.

"I have been watching you for a while now training and getting better and it has come to my attention that you still aren't satisfied with your effort. So being the nice guy here has decided to teach you my ways so you will become stronger."

"Why should I trust you?" I asked eyeing him off suspiciously.

"Well you haven't attacked me yet so that must mean something. Besides…" He said holding out his palm making a dark shaded ball floating above it.

"I have powers people dream of obtaining."

I did think about it for a minute or so keeping contact with the man's eyes as he wore a big grin across his face.

"Fine" I said worried and still unsure "I will let you train me."

"Perfect" he said rubbing his hands together.

"Oh by the way what's your name I don't think you told me."

"You can call me Cole" he said holding out his hand waiting for me to shake it and eventually I grabbed it and gave a stern handshake which signalized the trust that would later be broken.

The handshake itself felt warm and uninviting like I just shook hands with the devil himself.

So I travelled home out of the woods and all I can remember are the words he said as I left.

"Now kid don't you be telling anyone about this training. This is special training that will make you much stronger so no one needs to know."

That sentence ran through my mind all night when I was at home. I didn't know if Cole was just using me or not but I let it slip because I thought I needed all the help I could get.

The next morning came along and I went off to the woods as Cole instructed at the same place. When I arrived Cole was sitting on the same rock looking impatient until I turned up and he smiled.

"Good to see again boy." I nodded in return and walked towards him as he stood up.

"Ok your first lesson today is going to be a game of cat and mouse. I will be the mouse and you will be the cat so you show me all that you know and use it against me as I evade, got it?"

nodded in agreement ready to start as I took my sword out of my carrier with two hands.

"Ok go!" Cole shouted and back-flipped off the rock and landed on the ground as I ran up and jumped off the rock aiming for Cole as I lifted my sword above my head ready to swing down but Cole evaded my attack by rolling out of the way as I dug my sword into the ground and realized I was unable to move it.

I pulled my sword out of the ground but meanwhile Cole took this opportunity and ran up and kicked me in the stomach quite hard as I let go of my sword and flew across the ground until I stopped. When I had stopped I looked up to see Cole grab my sword and throw it across to me as it landed next to me.

"Not the brightest idea hey kid" Cole said walking towards me casually while I stood up and shook myself off.

"It wasn't my fault I just swung down to hard and it landed in the ground."

Cole walked off with his back to me and his hands behind his back. "Sometimes it isn't about how hard you swing or do something. It also doesn't mean the attack is going to be good sometimes a light swing can do as much damage."

I took in Cole's words and stood up, collected my sword and brushed off the last of the dust that caught onto me.

"Are you ready for round two?" Cole asked looking behind.

"You bet I am!" I replied determined.

Cole just smiled as he turned around to face me. He was in striking distance so I swung lightly right at him but Cole jumped back. I swung the other way as Cole continued to jump back. I looked behind Cole and soon enough there was a tree behind Cole a few jumps back so I was hoping to catch him unaware so he would jump into the tree, be caught unaware and that was my chance.

I continued to swing until he was one jump away and when he did I stopped and waited but instead of Cole being surprised he landed on the tree diagonally and pushed himself off like he knew it was there. I watched Cole fly off the tree and defended myself against Cole's right fist which was heading straight for my stomach again but I stopped him this time with my sword as his fists pressed against the wood.

I took this moment and pushed through and eventually his hand got pushed away and I went in for another slice and got him across the chest as he was pushed back and rolled along the around before hitting the rock in the middle and came to a stop. I felt victorious for once and a huge smile came across my face as Cole stood up looking mad but quickly changed into a smile.

"Well done boy!" Cole said clapping his hands.

"That was a good tactic and you reacted in a situation where you had to quickly think and I am quite surprised."

Cole looked up and noticed the sun was soon setting so he smiled at me and clicked his fingers making a thin jet black sword appear floating in his hands as he grabbed it. The bottom of the sword was all black and the blade looked to be made of strong iron.

"I think you deserve a better a sword so here you are" Cole said holding It out with his hands presenting it to me.

I walked up and took the sword from his hands and swung it around and spun it in circles amazed by the swords reaction and how light it felt.

"Take good care of it" Cole said.

"Anyways I think we should call it a day and we will continue tomorrow." I nodded excitedly and ran off out of the woods and back into town and when I arrived home at the door I placed my new sword in my carrier. I took a deep breath and walked inside opening the door.

Both Angel and mum were home and Angel was first to notice the sword.

"Hey bro what have you got there?" Angel asked curiously.

"It's a special sword given to me by my personal trainer." I replied gloating.

Angel was still unsure by the sword but I had reached my room before she could say anything else. After the next few days my training was coming along nicely. I would go to the woods where Cole was always waiting and over a few weeks he had taught me a lot of new moves and techniques to help me out. I was actually feeling like I was stronger thanks to Cole. But all that changed in one day…

Like any other morning I had planned to meet Cole in the woods to work on my attack but when I arrived, Cole was no one to be seen. I looked around curiously wondering where he was and looked up in the trees to see if this was part of my training but it didn't look like it. "Cole?" I yelled a bit worried looking around hoping to see him. I yelled out to him again but yet again no response.

I was about to give up until I heard something hit the ground behind me with a "thud". I turned around to see my old wooden sword with its point in the ground and standing behind it was Cole with his arms crossed and his head hung low.

End of Chapter 13


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Hey kid" Cole said sounding a bit shady.

"Why did you take so long to appear?" I asked.

"I just wanted to surprise that's all" he replied smiling underneath.

"Well I was surprised for sure but you're acting kind of weird Cole" I told him.

Cole took a step forward towards me smiling as I took one back in defense.

"What's wrong Veox?" Cole asked sounding a bit offended. "Can't trust the one person who gained your trust and trained you to become what you are today? You should never trust someone as they are just going to turn their back on you sometimes….like this!"

Cole pulled the sword out of the ground and jumped in the air surprising me as I jumped back. Cole launched towards the ground swiping the air below where I once stood. After landing, Cole kept swinging at me and I was unable to take my sword out.

All I could do was dodge at the moment but I was unaware of the rock behind me as I felt it hit the back of my shoe and I quickly looked back and forward and as I looked forward Cole had thrust the sword towards me. I ducked just in time for it to skim past my face as I finally took my sword out and took the opportunity to swipe but missed as Cole jumped away from my sword. I jumped onto the rock while Cole was still and jumped off into the air towards Cole with my sword above my head. Cole smiled as he watched me and jumped back as my sword lightly dug into the ground.

"You must be pretty dumb if you think that's going to work again." Cole said running towards me with his sword out but I tricked Cole as I easily took my sword out and swung, making contact with both of Cole's hats as they flew off into the air split apart.

Cole completely stopped in his tracks and turned around shocked which quickly turned to anger. I felt proud as I smiled and I turned around to face Cole though my expression changed to shock as I spotted something weird sticking out of Cole's head...yellow crooked horns? Cole noticed my gaze and smiled evilly rubbing his hands together like it was time for something.

"Finally I don't have to keep this good guy act up" Cole said sniggering. "Oh you poor unfortunate creature having to find out the person who has been training you all this time is secretly trying to use you!

"What?" I asked very confused and still staring at the horns. "I don't understand… I mean I was suspicious about the flying and the powers you had but I just thought you were misunderstood and this is how you repay me?"

I was angry now gripping my sword quite tight ready to pounce.

"I don't think that's very bright to attack me Veox" Cole told me in a serious stubborn voice unlike his usual self. "You don't understand the limit to my power and I wasn't told to kill you so I can't."

"What do you mean told not to kill me? Told by whom?" I asked still very confused.

I have all these questions rushing through me and I was scared to find out what Cole is using me for. I had no choice but to try and fight. It was just what my brain wanted at the time, Revenge.

"All will be explained in due time. But for now I need you to be captured so stand still!" Cole shouted creating one of those dark shaded balls he showed me at the start.

He quickly pitched it to me as I rolled out of the way and watched it exploded near me. The explosion wasn't a big one but it was still scary to me at the time. I ran around Cole creating a circle while I picked up speed hoping I could outrun his attacks as I watched explosion after explosion erupt all around me. I stopped suddenly and changed direction, this time heading towards Cole as I jumped up with my sword to my side ready to swing as Cole turned around holding my wooden sword which was suddenly glowing black for some reason as he swung towards me.

I blocked the attack with my sword as I was finally face to face with the person who had taught me so much but in the end betrayed me. I couldn't believe it but I had to get past the fact. I couldn't stay up in the air all the time unlike Cole so I pushed forward onto Cole's sword and back flipped onto the ground as Cole swung again but missed as I landed.

"What's wrong Veox?" Cole asked laughing as he threw one of his balls of darkness towards me.

I decided not to dodge but instead I held out my sword and swung downwards slicing through the ball which felt much heavier as I was cutting through it but it eventually flew off in two and exploded on each side of me. I ran towards the rock and used it to jump off it again flying towards Cole but as I got close I spun around, swinging my sword and got more air as I flew over him while he swung and missed.

I spun behind him and when I was right behind him I used the hilt of my sword to thrust right into Cole's back with a lot of might as it dug into his back and he flew forward into a nearby tree and stopped before hitting it as he turned around rubbing his back "You little brat!" Cole called out angrily.

"That was your chance to cut right through me and you blew it! You won't be getting another chance believe me!"

I didn't say anything I just watched as Cole jumped into the leaves above and began leaping from tree to tree hoping to make me confused but I could see glimpses of him each time he jumped. When I couldn't see him anymore I started to panic but I calmed down and closed my eyes and focused on where he could be and suddenly I felt my sword in my hand vibrate at the hilt.

I placed my sword pointing at the sky in front of me before taking a breath and quickly turning around and placing my sword in a defense position as I felt something hit it. I was a little shocked to see Cole puffing and looking angry as always but it was more of the fact that my sword knew where he was that was the shocking part.

"What's wrong Cole? Not fast enough?" I asked taunting him with a cheeky smile.

Cole just yelled in rage while I kept blocking each swing of his sword.

"The one thing I don't get…" I said keeping my cool. "Is why you taught me all these skills if you're just going to try and capture me?"

Cole growled as he finally took away his sword and looked up at me.

"You are a little cocky aren't you kid?" He asked.

"What's there to be cocky about?" I replied smiling.

Cole swung again but I blocked it while Cole kept trying. Each time he swung I was always blocking and when I saw my chance for an opening I took it and swung between him, slicing through his vest revealing some skin and a small cut.

"Enough games!" Cole shouted as he threw the wooden sword into the ground as it stopped glowing.

Cole lifted off the ground into the air shaking as him and his eyes started to turn red. Cole placed his hands above his head and reached for the sky as a huge dark shaded ball started to appear in his hands but this one was getting bigger every second. Once it was huge enough that it was bigger than Cole himself, Cole threw it towards me like it was nothing as it rushed towards where I was standing. I wasn't going to run away from my problems anymore so I held my sword in my hands gripping it tightly in front of me and waited for it to come closer.

I swung downwards into the ball just before it hit me trying to cut through it but with difficultly since this one was a lot bigger and heavier than the last one. The ball was slowly creeping up to me as I felt the power of it against my skin but I continued to cut through it but I could fell it overpower me and just couldn't hold it anymore getting half way through before it exploded right before me like a balloon popping.

The amount of energy from the ball was pushed against my body as my whole body felt a burning sensation like I was being burnt from the sun. Once it was over I was standing still with my sword still gripped in my hands but my body was feeling like it couldn't move and I was a statue. I could feel the steam burst off as I breathed heavily feeling weakened and unlike anything I had felt before. I slowly cocked my head up and watched Cole floating down to the ground grinning and laughing a little.

I felt like all my strength was gone and fell to my knees letting go of my sword as it fell to the ground in front of me. Cole walked up and stood right in front of me as he continued laughing.

"See I told you, you were no match for me. Now stay sitting like a good boy and wait… in fact" Cole finished his sentence and suddenly three gold rings appeared on my hands and my feet as they tightened around each area leaving me trapped on the ground unable to move.

"Now I know you won't try anything funny."

Veox tried to move but the rings prevented such movement as he felt defeated and fell onto his stomach and laid still. Cole started walking backwards and forwards like he was waiting for something to happen until the clouds turned dark and Cole stopped and looked towards the rock smiling.

"He's here." Cole told the rock happily like it was an actual person.

"Whose here?" I asked but Cole didn't answer.

Suddenly the earth around the forest started to shake as a purple swirling portal opened up in thin air.

"You summoned me Cole?" the portal asked in a deep and powerful voice.

"Why yes I did" Cole said sounding a little shaken.

"I expect that you have completed your job then?" The portal asked.

"Yes I have indeed as you can see I have kidnapped this boy who has great power and skill." Cole replied rubbing his hands.

Suddenly a big yellow eye appeared from the portal and studied me for a couple of seconds before turning back to Cole.

"This is it?" The portal asked angrily and slightly disappointed.

"Yes I swear" Cole said trying to sell it to the portal with one eye.

"He is indeed what we are searching for to use for our plan. All he needs is a little upgrade…" Cole explained.

"Hmm" The portal replied thinking of something. "I guess you are right Cole. I will change him into a completely different person and he will be your aide and a strong one at that."

'Yes of course" Cole replied bowing his head in appreciation.

"Fine then let the upgrade commence."

I was scared of what was about to happen to me. I couldn't believe that Cole showed his true form and that he lied to me and now I am about to become someone different and probably never going be the same again. As I was thinking this the portal started to enlarge and suddenly a black lightning bolt came from the sky and charged through me as I screamed in pain as I received a nasty shock but I could feel my body change and knowing that I could do nothing about it.

The pain went on for a couple of minutes as another bolt went through me and lasted for a couple of seconds before everything was done.

"There he is done" The voice from the portal said.

"Excellent" Cole replied sounding pleased.

"When he wakes up he will be a whole different person and will have a new perspective on life and his new goals and what has to be done. He will never go back to the way he was and live the life he had going for him."

The portal finished and turned to Cole one last time.

"You have done well. Now continue on with the plan and wait till he comes around."

"Yes sir" Cole replied as the portal started to close before them and then disappear as the setting went back to normal like nothing happened.

Cole looked at me once more before turning his back and walking away with his hands behind his back pacing pacing around the area.

"Wait…" I tried to say but my words were too soft, too weak and I collapsed passed out on the ground.

When I finally awoke it was nightfall. Everything was so peaceful around me and I could hear bugs flickering in the night. I looked around firstly at my surroundings and discovered I was still in the woods and I was still in the same spot I was left in. I realized I was not trapped in those yellow rings anymore as I slowly could stand up from the ground but it took a while to fully stand up.

The first difference I spotted was I was much taller since the ground seemed further away. Another change was that my skin was now olive like a human skin color instead of being light blue. I noticed a small puddle off to the side like it had rained since I was knocked out and walked over to it. I stared into the reflection that was beaming off the moon shining bright revealing the next change, my eyes.

My eyes were now violet as the water started to shake which shook the reflection but I was still able to see my eyes in them as clear as the moon. I looked down and saw that my clothes hadn't changed. I am still wearing the same black shirt and black jeans but my jeans were a little ripped. That wasn't my main concern.

I still couldn't believe changes and how my life is now changed because of one stupid person who I trusted and believed they could help and even call a friend. While I was thinking ill thoughts about him I spotted the black sword Cole had given me over where I was unconscious as I walked over and picked it up and stared at the metal that reflected the new me, The one I had to live with. The sword now felt more powerful as I gripped it and I felt an urge of power come from it like it was unstable power waiting to be thrown around.

I thought I would try to swing the sword to see if I had gained some powers like Cole and the portal said as I lined up my swing at a nearby oak tree. I grabbed my sword with both hands and held it above my head and closed my eyes. I then swung down lightly as I felt the power from my sword sweep through to the point and while doing the motion I opened my eyes in amazement at the tree which now had a great slash mark dug into it nearly reaching the other side. I couldn't believe what just happened and I looked down at my sword in disbelief.

"Is this what Cole was talking about when he meant such strength?"

I was about to try it out on another tree but something else caught my eye, a particular wooden sword where the tip had dug into the ground and was left there for quite some time. I walked over and grabbed it out but as I held onto it I remembered a time when I only had my wooden sword and for that I was left out of group activities with my friends.

That was now a distant memory and I couldn't really remember them wow anymore. I had to look forward into the future and let my past go, even if it meant leaving behind my old life and everything in it. I looked up into the night sky where separate clouds drifted by and the moon was shining brightly making the woods seem less scary at night.

I had nothing to be afraid of though. The worst to probably come has passed and I am now afraid of nothing. Fear itself was blasted out of my body after being transformed. That night I decided to leave my life behind and walk among those who call themselves the bad guys as I was now one of them.

I waked out of the forest and arrived at the castle entrance. I was fortunate enough to have the guard on duty sleeping on the job as it was quite late at night. I crept into town looking around hoping no one would see or notice me. I was lucky to be wearing all black so I blended in with the night easily. When I reached my house the lights were off and it sounded like everyone was asleep. I slowly opened the door leaving it ajar so I could get back out and tiptoed over to my room.

On the way I passed my mother's room where she laid there sleeping with her door open. I didn't know how to tell her so I thought I would just write a letter to her and Angel. I grabbed a few things from my room like my old sword carrier and placed my newest sword inside while my wooden one was kept on my belt. I then grabbed a photo of my family which showed my dad, mum, my sister and I when we were younger. I tucked it away in my pockets and crept to the kitchen and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and wrote:

 _To my dearest mum and sister,_

 _By the time you read this letter I would have been long gone on my road to a new life. I am sorry I couldn't tell you about the experiences I have been through these last couple of days but I should have let you know but I promised someone I wouldn't and now it led to me having to move on from this life into a new one where society shuns me for who I am. I hope you get better soon mum as I will not be there to see you through and to my sister: I wish you all the best in your training to become an excellent sharp shooter and you will protect and serve under the Spirit Guardian herself, I know you will. I don't think our paths will ever meet again but if they do I hope I am back to my old self but it is highly likely I won't. Maybe one day I will be able to return home and see you both as I will miss you heaps but for now this is goodbye._

 _Love your son/brother/traitor_

 _Veox_

 _Xoxo_

As I finished writing the letter I could feel tears coming from my eyes but I kept it in and folded the paper and placed it in the middle of the table writing both of their names on the front. I walked outside and gently closed the door looking in one last time before hearing it shut and letting go of the handle.

I walked up the road of houses not looking back just staring straight in front of me as I didn't want to look back. I walked out of the castle gates with ease and walked down the path from the town feeling my new life had already begun the moment I said goodbye to the old one.

End of Chapter 14


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey Guys!**

 **So I haven't been consistent with my chapters and I apologize for that. This chapter is 15 so there are 6 more chapters left and I have proof read about half of them. I hope to have them out once a week like I said but no promises.**

 **Another thing to point out is this chapter is a bit different as there are two POV going on with Cole versus Link and the heroes while Veox and Stave have their own fight. This chapter focuses on Cole but the next chapter will be Veox versus Stave and then it will carry on normally.**

 **Thank you again to those who read them! Your awesome and I would love any feedback (:**

 **~Chapter 15~**

"So that is the story of my changed life and why I had to leave everything behind." Veox finished and looked around noticing Angel staring at the ground looking sad and others feeling sorry for him.

"Please I don't need you people feeling sorry for what choices I made. I made them myself and I can't go back now. Or not before I do something…"

" "I understand now brother thank you" Angel said standing up and putting out her hand for her brother. Veox took Angel's hand and stood up smiling.

"So I guess this is goodbye. I should probably leave because Cole would be wondering where I am and what happened to you guys so I need to hurry back." Veox said turning around and jumping into the air disappearing.

"We should get going to!" Link told the team.

"Are you any position to do anything?" Ciela asked.

"Um I think so" Link said looking at his body "Let's go!" Link ran towards the doors with everyone behind him as they jumped through the hole and walked towards the castle doors opening them.

No one knew what to expect from this place since Cole seized control. It was dark colored and awfully quiet. The place looked like it had been hit by an evil tidal wave. Link looked around and noticed the phantom's walking around as he ducked making everyone else duck also. "How are we going to get past them?" Link whispered to everyone.

"Leave it to me." Byrne said as he stood up and walked into the open as the Phantom's noticed and rushed towards him blocking him off.

Byrne charged up his mechanical arm as electricity ran through it and grabbed the head of one of the phantoms as he stood there paralyzed and shaking uncontrollable before falling into bits of armor on the ground and the spirit inside vanished. The other phantom turned to the pile of phantom then back to Byrne but before he could attack Byrne launched his fists into the middle of the phantom's chest piece and coming out the other side as the phantom fell to its knees and also turned into bits of armor.

Link and the others ran up to Byrne amazed.

"Wow Byrne that was so cool!" Ciela said sounding excited. Byrne just smiled and let out a small laugh.

"Ok through that door is the main hall so suspect everything." Link said as he crept over to the door and placed his ear to the door.

He heard nothing so he thought it was empty as he opened the door ajar and crept in followed by everyone. Little did he know that someone was waiting for him on the other side in the next room.

Link studied the room as he walked in inspecting everything. He looked at the walls which were once shaded red has now lost its color with cracks all over the walls and holes. The floor had the same carpet but looked a bit torn up and there was no longer sunlight but dark clouds darkened the room. But the most important feature that Link noticed was who was sitting on the throne throwing up and down in their hands the gold crown…Cole.

"Hello Link" Cole said noticing Link straight away as he stopped throwing the crown.

"And the others…" Cole said looking to see the rest of the heroes gather in the room.

"It looks although that you are alive and well. Well almost." Cole smiled seeing the cuts and blood marks on Link's and Angel's clothes.

"Sadly that means that you survived the fake Cole and also Veox in which I am quite shocked."

"Give it up Cole!" Link shouted interrupting Cole's speech. "Give us back what we want!"

Cole smiled as he jumped off the throne and looked down to the front of the throne where a chain was attached the throne and then to something else. On close inspection it turned out to be Zelda.

"You mean her?" Cole asked smiling evilly knowing the answer.

Link got angry as he started to walk up to Cole but was stopped by Byrne's hand on top of his shoulder.

"Yeah… she has really been a drag since she has been unconscious. We have to drag her along to get her places." Cole said pissing off Link with each sentence.

"But more important matters if you guys are still alive that means someone didn't do their job…Veox!" Cole shouted loudly as it echoed through the main hall.

Shortly after Veox stepped into the room from the doors on the right and walked up to Cole.

"Yes Cole?" Veox asked on one knee looking down.

"Can you tell me why they are here?" Cole asked pointing towards Link. Veox looked over to them and back to the ground "Because they were too strong for me sir." Veox replied.

"To strong?!" Cole yelled shaking in rage.

"You were supposed to get rid of them and make sure they ran away crying! Your stronger than that." Cole suddenly calmed down and looked to Angel and back to Veox with a smile now.

"Or was it because you couldn't handle fighting your beloved sister?" Cole asked raising an eyebrow.

Veox gasped before looking up at Cole. "I assure you it wasn't that. She beat me fair and square." Veox replied.

"So you lied to me then when you told me they were out of the picture?" Cole asked frustrated.

"Well I didn't know they were going to come in here." Veox replied.

"Oh really?" Cole said surprised. "Well then I guess I will just have to get someone else who will take care of them…Stave!"

Cole yelled out like before and shortly after Stave appeared but from behind the throne as he stood beside Cole opposite Veox.

"Stave could you take care of Veox's job and exterminate these pests?" Cole asked pointing to the heroes.

Stave just smiled and gave out a small laugh "Of course I can my boss."

Link stepped forward in front of everyone with his sword out in his hands. Angel stood to the side of Link and steadied her bow while Byrne stood on the other side of Link holding his powerful arm. All three looked determined staring away at Stave who started walking towards them. Suddenly Veox took out his sword and placed the blade against Cole's neck as it caught him by surprise. "What are you doing Veox?" Cole asked a little nervous but his voice was still calm.

"Put down your weapon at once! I demand you!"

Veox didn't budge

"Or what?" He asked replying cool and calm.

Cole grew angry as he disappeared from Veox's sword and into the air above as Stave turned around and looked up

"Veox you don't understand what you have just done. For this you will have to repay me so much and you will probably never reach the life you wanted…"

"Shut up!" Veox shouted.

"I don't care what you have to say Cole you were never going to promise me freedom anyway I will always be the slave to you and nothing will change that. Now it's time I did something I should have done ages ago.

Veox shot up into the air with his sword by his side pointing towards Cole who floated there looking scared. Suddenly though Stave appeared out of nowhere in front of Cole and blocked Voex with his own sword reflecting the sword away from Cole who watched the blades hit.

Damn you Stave!" Veox yelled trying to push through Staves sword. Stave just smiled as Cole floated down onto the steps and dusted his hands like the job was done.

 **(Cole vs Heroes POV)**

Meanwhile back on the ground…

"Well that leaves you guys to me then. Are you really going to take me on three at a time? Don't you think that's a bit unfair?" Cole questioned.

"No" Link replied seriously.

"But this time I will be taking you on" Link said stepping forward.

"Link are you sure?" Angel asked.

"Yes I am positive" Link replied.

Angel nor Byrne or Ciela said anything after as Cole stepped off the last step edging closer to Link who still hadn't moved.

"So Link now you get to fight the real me!" Cole said laughing.

Link didn't reply but instead finally charged at Cole taking out his sword and holding it in one hand pointing it towards Cole.

Cole jumped back just as Link swung sideways not catching Cole but Link quickly leapt forward after landing and thrust forward hoping to catch Cole who fell backwards in shock.

"He he good job kid!" Cole told Link while he was falling with Link on top of him"But what are you going to do now?"

Link thought about it for a moment and sadly a moment was all that Cole needed as he surprised Link by pushing his hands out as a dark ball of energy alit from his hands and shot through Link who flew back as the ball pushed him back until he landed on the ground behind Byrne, Angel and Ciela who quickly came to his aid.

"Link are you okay?" Angel asked concerned lifting him off the ground.

"What a wimp!" A voice called out from behind them heckling.

"Can't even handle such a weak attack like that! I was scared for a moment but then I realized it was just him and he wouldn't kill me anyway" Cole yelled laughing.

"Okay then whose next?"

Byrne looked up from Link and stood up walking towards Cole but not until a familiar green tunic stopped him in his tracks.

"Please just let me do this!" Link asked breathing heavily and opening his eyes staring at Cole.

Bryne looked at him once before nodding "fine but if you die then it's your own fault" Byrne said.

Link smiled as he took out his sword again and faced Cole. He wasn't about to lose to someone like him.

"So you're back for more than…" Cole asked but he was interrupted by Link who was running at Cole with his sword. When he reached Cole he was stopped by a sword in his way which belonged to Cole that appeared out of nowhere. The sword was a typical iron sword, nothing to special about it.

"So you didn't dodge this time? What's wrong? Are you scared?" Link asked jokingly as Cole grew angry.

Cole clicked his fingers and the sword disappeared from his hand and attempted to kick Link but Link dodged and sliced through Cole's foot leaving a nice scar before falling on the floor. Cole screamed as he looked down at his shoe which had been cut through and jumped up into the air. He looked down at Link who immediately shot himself up in the air and took out his sword swinging downwards at Cole but swung with the hilt in front and hitting him in the head as flew down from the impact being one with the ground.

Cole got up and rubbed his head muttering swear words as Link landed a meter away.

"See how you like this then!" Cole said as he held out his hands in front of him as two puffs of smoke appeared in front of him revealing Phantoms.

The one on the left held a giant metal shied and the one on the right held a giant metal sword.

"Go get him!"

Cole ordered as the phantom's obeyed him and wattle towards Link. Link quickly studied the two phantoms and wait for them to come closer. Once in range Link jumped up as the sword phantom swung sideways making contact with the shield phantom that blocked it.

Link kicked the head of the sword phantom that stepped backwards a bit as Link landed on the floor and rolled under the shield of the phantom and thrust into the phantom's back making a hole through to the front. The phantom fell to its knees before disappearing in purple smoke.

"One down one to go!" Link told himself smiling.

The sword phantom had regained balance and steadied his sword in front of his body as Link ran up to it and swung, making contact with the big metal sword. Link was testing how strong the sword was as he pushed hard against it as the phantom copied. Link took away his sword as the phantom fell forward from the pressure of his sword and pushed into the ground. Link did a spin attack and cut through the head of the phantom as the helmet went flying in a direction as the body collapsed and disappeared into purple smoke.

Link turned to Cole who looked even angrier but he had a huge black power ball in his hands in front of and was charging it up. He shot it straight at Link who was caught off guard and didn't have time to react as he screamed, tying getting his shield out. But before he could someone big appeared in front of him and held out his mechanical arm and grabbed the black ball, crushing it like it was nothing but a normal ball.

"Byrne!" Link yelled surprised as Byrne put his arm down giving time for Link to get up..

"That's…not fair!" Cole screamed fuming.

He was not having this being foiled like that.

"That attack wasn't really fair Cole." Byrne replied coolly.

"Charging something up while one is in battle. But I guess I am telling the wrong person about that."

Cole growled at Byrne before hearing a loud whistle being played….like a train whistle. Cole looked up at the ceiling and looked back smiling. "Well it's been a pleasure battling you but we must be on our way.

"Stave!" Cole called out looking up noticing Stave and Voex still in the air having their own battle. Stave acknowledged him and flew down next to him carrying Veox who looked like a ragdoll.

 **End of Chapter 15**


	16. Chapter 16

**~Chapter 16~**

 **(Veox versus Stave POV)**

Veox watched Link down below and secretly hoped he was going to be okay. Stave quickly charged at Veox who reacted by blocking with his sword and then pushing Stave away.

"This isn't what you are Veox" Stave told him.

"You are here to protect Cole and the Demon King not caring for some stupid humans. You have gone soft!" Veox gripped his sword tightly as he did not like being called soft or weak.

Veox charged at Stave who stepped to the side as Veox flew by and swung back hopefully hitting him but missed. Veox disappeared and appeared behind Stave and swung downwards quickly but Stave's shoulder was blocked by his sword without him holding it as Stave turned around unimpressed.

"Not good enough Veox" Stave said mocking him.

Veox jumped away and held his sword with both hands which caused the sword to start darker and darker until the whole blade was glowing like the dead of night.

"Is this enough for you?" Veox asked before releasing the powerful blackish hell from his sword directly at Stave who had to block it with his sword but while he was doing that, he looked like he was struggling a bit as he kept pushing. Finally the strike was to overpowering and cut through Stave's sword but Stave disappeared from the attack in front of him as it flew on ahead colliding with the wall on the other side and breaking through it leaving a slash sized hole where the outside crept in.

Stave reappeared at the spot and looked angrily at Veox who didn't wear an expression and just floated there without say anything.

"Am I strong enough yet?" Veox finally asked Stave who looked at him with a straight face.

Stave snapped his finger as a second sword appeared floating above his hand as he grabbed it and charged at Veox who stood ready.

Stave swung one way at Veox who dodged it easily but just then he swung the other one quickly and Veox only just got to it, blocking the sword. Stave battered away the sword, swinging two words at once as Veox struggled to hold on against the two swords dancing in front of him.

While Veox was blocking he saw an opening and went straight for it right in the chest but one of Stave's blades stopped him as he used the other to slice Veox's arm which was holding the sword. Veox screamed in pain as he watched blood slowly appear from underneath his skin. It wasn't a big cut but it hurt none the less.

Veox swapped the sword to the other hand but Stave grabbed the other arm tightly as the sword missed the grasp of Veox's hand and fell to the floor below. Veox looked down below hoping someone heard it but everyone else was distracted by Cole. Stave then grabbed Veox by his shirts collar lifting him up higher then himself in the air.

"You don't understand what you're doing Veox! Your job is to serve the Demon King and he won't be too happy to learn that you have disrespected him. What do you have to say for yourself?" Stave asked staring Veox right in the eyes who had his head down.

Veox looked and stared right into Stave's deep purple eye feeling intimidated but started smiling.

"I don't know…" Veox replied honestly.

Stave gripped harder on Veox's shirt like he had enough of him and threw him across the room as he crashed into the wall at the back of the room making another hole in the castle.

While Veox attempted to move, Stave appeared in front of the hole where Veox laid as he charged up his hand for an attack but was stopped by Cole's voice.

"Stave, come back here, and bring the traitor with you."

Stave acknowledged Cole and lifted Veox from the rubble that was on top of him and teleported down to where Cole was, joining him.

"Our ride is about to be here and I am done with these pests" Cole told Stave who looked at Link smiling.

Just then a loud whistle could be heard from the outside as Link and the heroes looked around until they noticed black clouds had gathered followed by another whistle.

"See you later heroes!" Cole said laughing as Stave who was carrying Veox flew up along with Cole to the window as they broke through it as a black train appeared outside.

It was the Demon Train.

Link saw as they got aboard the train and it flew off into the clouds and disappeared without them doing anything to stop it.

 **(End of POV's)**

Everything was quiet for a moment as Link stood there staring through the broken glass towards the sky where the train disappeared before there very eyes.

"Next time I will kill you…" he said softly enough that no one else heard.

"The princess!" Ciela called out as Link, Byrne and Angel rushed to the throne's side where Zelda was unconscious with a ball and chain somehow attached to her and the throne.

"It's a spirit chain" Byrne said studying it. "It's quite hard to break but I think I may be able to do it."

Byrne grabbed hold of the chain close to Zelda's leg where it was attached to and slowly used his power through his mechanical arm. His arm started to light up more and more as the chain started to shake and then a flash of light covered the room along with screams of everyone complaining about the light.

Once it was gone everyone looked back to see the chain was detached from Zelda and she was now free. But something was wrong… she was still unconscious.

"She's still not waking up" Angel said worriedly.

"I can try and help" Ciela said flying to Zelda's aid as Ciela started glistering.

A few moments later and Zelda too was starting to glow as well as she slowly floated off the ground until her whole body was filled with the yellow light that Ciela was casting upon her. Everyone stared in awe hoping this technique would work. Ciela started to strain as the light got brighter and suddenly Zelda started to breathe as she was lifted back to the ground and groaned. Before long she had opened her eyes but immediately closed them to adjust with the light.

She once again opened them as she saw everyone staring at her smiling.

"What…what happened?" Zelda asked sounding tired like she just woke up from a nap.

She suddenly remembered she was captured as her eyes widened and shot towards Link as she got up and floated through Link hoping to hug him but couldn't.

"Nice try" Link said laughing and started to blush.

"Yeah…" Zelda replied also a bit embarrassed.

"Wow it's so good to see you all!" Zelda exclaimed looking around the room and sounding excited.

Everyone smiled back except Angel who was distracted by what had happened. It hadn't hit her that her brother nearly died from the hands of Stave. She wanted to save him but he had that look in his eyes.

The same look he gave her when they were fighting outside the castle, the look of despair or determination? She couldn't tell but she wanted to know.

"You okay Angel?" Zelda asked curiously interrupting her thoughts.

"Huh? Yeah I am fine" Angel replied right away.

"Anyways I think we should get you back to Anjean! She would be so happy to know that we were successful in getting you" Link informed everyone.

Everyone nodded as Link led everyone out of the room but not before something caught Angel's eyes. In the corner of the room was a black object lying on the floor. Angel rushed towards it and gasped in shock as she soon realized what it was… Veox's sword!

Angel picked it up delicately as she held the hilt in her hands and stared at it for a bit.

"What's that?" Link asked curiously who was still with the group.

Angel walked back to the others holding it carefully.

"It's my brother's sword." Angel said showing it to everyone.

Link walked up and studied the sword from the hilt to the point of the blade.

"Wow this sword is something."

"Yeah I know I will give it back to him if I ever see him again." Angel said sounding worried.

"I am sure you will" Byrne said sounding supportive. "I have a feeling we will be seeing them quite soon sadly."

Link led the group out of the room into the corridor before Zelda stopped mid-flight looking worried. Link noticed and stopped suddenly.

"What's wrong?" Link asked facing Zelda.

"I feel a presence up in my room" Zelda replied.

"It feels like someone I know."

"Do you want to see what it is?" Link asked as Zelda nodded.

"I will go with you the rest of you wait outside at the station we will be right over soon!" Link said as the others agreed and Zelda and he rushed upstairs to see what Zelda could feel.

When they finally arrived to the doors of Zelda's room the presence that Zelda had felt was much stronger.

"It's defiantly in here!" Zelda said sounding scared.

Link nodded and opened the door ajar enough to see through the room a little. Link peeked through and saw that the room looked trashed and wondered if anyone could actually be in there. But that was thrown away when they heard the scream of a man coming from inside so Link busted through the doors into the room to find a surprise in there. Kneeling next to the window looking quite beat up was none other than Zelda's teacher shaking with his hands on his head.

"Teacher!?" Zelda said confused.

Teacher couldn't hear Zelda since she was just a spirit but Link said the same thing as he noticed Link and jumped up and ran towards him.

"Oh it's you Link!" Teacher said sounding quite happy to see someone.

"You got to help me! There…there is a weird statue like creature in the castle somewhere and he is planning on killing me! The only reason he hasn't yet is because I am apparently a trap!"

"What!" Link replied angrily as he looked around the room quickly trying to spot anything strange.

"Oh dear I shouldn't have said that." Teacher said sounding unpleased.

"What do you mean it's a trap?" Link asked worried.

But before Teacher could answer that the answer just broke through the door. It was a phantom.

"Link it's a phantom!" Zelda cried out as Link acknowledged that and grabbed Teacher as they rolled over behind the desk.

"You stay here Teacher!" Link told him as he hurried the teacher under the table and returned in front of it.

Link noticed it wasn't any phantom; this phantom had a sword and a shield.

The phantom walked towards Link as it raised its sword above Link's head and swung down heavily. So heavily the ground shook but Link defended the sword with his as he tried to push against it. He could have easily rolled out of the way but he knew if he did the phantom was going to crush the teacher under the table. Link held on against the sword but he was not aware that the shield had moved and pushed Link back into the wooden table leaving a dint into it.

"Link!" Zelda cried out as Link saw the shield coming this time and jumped over the shield but the phantom's sword had swung sideways above the shield and hit Link as Link flew to the back of the room, landing against the wall and falling to the ground.

"Ouch!" Link said as he slowly got up and grabbed his sword which laid next to him.

The phantom had already started walkingand was coming for Link for a second round. Link hatched an idea as he let the phantom get close enough and waited till the phantom's sword was being swung to roll to the side as the phantom's sword hit the ground and Link quickly pulled out his light bow, steadied an arrow inside and shot it through the Phantom's armor into its eye hole as the light shun from the phantom's hole as he stumbled back with his hands covering his eyes like he was blinded.

Link took this opportunity and swung his sword down at the phantom's legs as he cut through the phantoms legs barely leaving a mark but the impact was enough to push the phantom backwards towards the ground and fell stomach first with a loud "thud!"

Link sighed with relief as he watched as the phantom stop moving and felt safe at last.

"Link you did it!" Zelda said happily as she flew towards Link.

But before the celebration started the phantom started to shake and immediately stood up like nothing had happened.

"Link look out behind you!" Zelda cried out warning Link.

The phantom pushed Link forward with the shield as Link hit the wall just below the window. The phantom grabbed hold of Link's arm while he was still on the ground and of which his sword was in and moved him outside of the window and dangled him above the ground.

"No, Link!" Zelda yelled out.

The phantom dropped Link as he screamed from the outside and his scream eventually got softer and softer like he was falling and the phantom walked towards the table where Teacher was hiding under. Zelda couldn't hear Link anymore and she rushed to the window and looked down to see Link holding on to his sword which was dug into the side of the wall.

"Link hold on!" Zelda cried out hoping he wouldn't fall.

"I need to do something!" Zelda told herself feeling scared and worried.

She saw the phantom as it lifted its sword above its head right in front of the desk so she flew straight at it mindlessly but something extraordinary happened. A flash of light appeared as Zelda flew straight at the Phantom's back and as she awoke she realized she was inside the phantom holding the sword above her head but the sword had stopped moving.

"What…what happened?" Zelda asked confused as she looked down at her new body and screamed inside the armor making it echo.

She had control of the phantom as she immediately put down her sword and moved towards the window as she looked down and saw Link still holding on as Link gave a scared expression.

"No, no it's me Zelda!" Zelda said sounding excited.

Link went from scared to confuse as Zelda lowered her hand to get Link but something happened. Zelda's new body started to wobble and soon her whole body started to jerk around.

"What… what's happening!" Zelda asked as her body started to move around uncontrollably and Link hung on for dear life as he was bought inside the room but was swung inside as the phantom spun around before a light appeared again and Zelda shot out of the phantom and landed next to Link.

The phantom had gained control of its body once again and stared straight at Link who got up and dusted himself off. Link charged at the phantom as the phantom shielded itself but Link jumped off the top of the shield as the phantom tried to surprise Link by swinging sideward again but this time Link caught on as he blocked it with his sword and rolled off the sword and up into the air as he thrust straight into the top of the Phantom's head. The phantom stopped suddenly as Link jumped off with his sword still in its head.

The phantom wobbled around a bit like it was on its last set of legs and stopped next to the table as he fell on top of it breaking it in half and revealing Teacher underneath shaking in fear. The phantom stood up like before and naturally took the sword from its head and suddenly stabbed Teacher through the chest as teacher gasped for air and started moving wildly before resting his head on the broken table and lying there motionless. Link and Zelda both gasped in shock as the phantom fell once again but this time for good as he stopped moving and it disappeared into purple smoke.

Link ran up to Teacher followed by Zelda who flew beside him and floated there with her hands on her mouth not believing what was happening.

Link went on one knee before Teacher with a terrified and shocked expression.

"Teacher!" Zelda cried out almost crying herself.

"…Zelda?" Teacher asked slowly as he slowly turned his head around as blood started to pour from his chest onto his clothes from underneath.

"I am sorry Zelda…. I couldn't be a good teacher to you and I never could find you…farewell…"

Teacher stopped talking as Link dropped his head and Zelda started to cry and flew in front of teacher placing her ghostly hands around Teacher trying to give him a hug.

"No…this can't be happening!" Zelda cried out in disbelief.

Link looked up and took out his sword from Teacher's chests slowly finally putting him to rest.

"You did this!" Link said quietly looking up at the roof but knowing it went beyond it.

"You used my sword to kill him so you would make me feel guilty! I know this was you're doing Cole! You won't get away with this! He trusted you after all and yet you still did this!"

Link was now yelling loudly as he stood up and gripped his sword tightly as Zelda watched in tears.

"Link…" Zelda said softly."It's not your fault. You killed the phantom that's all that matters. You avenged Teacher and made sure he's finally at peace."

Link looked towards where the phantom disappeared but noticed something round and sounding like a hissing noise. Link slowly looked over and gasped in shock. The hissing was coming from a big blue bomb as the ignition was about half way through depleting before exploding.

"Zelda we need to get out of here the phantom turned into a big blue bomb!"

"What!" Zelda replied in shock trying to see it with her own eyes but Link ran towards the door.

"There isn't time to explain we need to get out of here now!" He yelled as Zelda quickly flew behind him.

They raced down the stairs and out of the main doors of the caslte. They had reached the giant wooden doors and jumped through the hole that was made before and ran towards the station where the other were waiting, having their own conversation.

When Link spotted them he shouted out "Watch out everyone!" Getting everyone's attention as Link ran up the steps of the station and fell into Byrne's arms as he picked Link back up and everyone rushed around Link wanting to know what happened.

"What's wrong?" Angel shouted confused.

Just then a loud "BOOM!" noise swept through the ears of everyone as they turned around where they heard the noise and saw before their very eyes, the castle explode as massive explosions erupted all over the castle before the castle was blown down by the impact and turned into nothing but a whole pile of rubble and no sign of a castle anymore…

 **End of Chapter 16**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Everyone stood in shock and disbelief of what had just happened right before their eyes. The destruction of Hyrule Castle was seen through the princess who lived there and now it was gone.

"No…" Link mumbled under his breath as he couldn't take his eyes off the rubble which was once Hyrule Castle.

"What happened in there?" Angel said concerned looking at Link and Zelda but Zelda was busy not believing what she is seeing.

"It's a long story…" Link said sounding hurt turning to Angel who looked at them both worriedly.

"So did you find anyone in there before it went boom?" Angel asked.

"Yeah we did…" Link said as he turned towards the rubble again.

"But in the end we couldn't save them before it was too late."

Angel looked confused and sad as she looked to Byrne expecting answers but he just shrugged.

"What was inside my room upstairs was my Teacher who taught me many things back in the days when I had my body."

A pause came along afterwards.

"What caused the destruction was a phantom but this phantom was different and way tougher than any other we have ever faced. This phantom had both a sword and a shield and after he was defeated by Link he turned into a big blue bomb like It was like it was part of a plan to blow the castle up anyway but I guess killing it caused the trigger to happen.

Link and I believe it was the work of Cole wanting to blow up the castle and any evidence that he was there. Now we must not mourn but remember the times when this place was a paradise and we didn't have anyone trying to run the perfect reputation.

If we didn't and we went in head first, Cole and his goonies would have the upper hand."

Everyone stood silence letting in Zelda's words of wisdom and feeling encouraged by it.

"I agree we should not let this bring us down!" Angel shouted sounding confidently.

Byrne let out a small laugh and nodded his head in approval "Both Angel and Zelda are right. We should head back to Anjean to report the news of this and to work out a new plan."

Everyone nodded in agreement and started walking onto the train carriage leaving Link and Zelda outside to say their last goodbyes.

Zelda was staring at what was left of the castle and sighed heavily beside Link.

"This isn't fair Link!" she protested still focused on the rubble.

"Why would they rebel against something they once believed in? Cole was a chancellor working for me and Veox was once just a townsperson who had a dream of becoming a great swordsman and followed under the Spirit Guardian.

Cole turned against me first and then dragged Veox out of his normal life and don't get me started on Stave! According to Stave himself he was an experiment but why did they need to do an experiment and how long were they doing it for? All these things keep buzzing through my head Link."

Link smiled and stepped closer to Zelda comforting her and making her feel more at ease.

"You shouldn't have to worry about all these things that are happening right now. The important thing is we stop Cole from doing what he is planning to do and stopping him and return the world to its peaceful state."

Zelda turned to Link and smiled

"Thanks Link" she replied softly and happily.

Link hopped onto the driver's carriage while Zelda floated next to him as Link started to train and blew the whistle as Zelda looked once more at her beloved Hyrule castle before the train moved onwards and towards the Tower.

Their ride back to the Tower was filled with silence and the sound of the train riding along the tracks. No one had anything to say as they were all just thinking of what just happened. When they finally rode through the darkness and into the Tower, Anjean awaited them next to the end of the tracks smiling and greeting them as they got off noticing their sad expressions

"What seems to be the matter?" Anjean asked as Zelda flew up to her.

"It was just a rough mission overall Anjean" Zelda replied sighing.

"Sure they rescued me and I am very grateful for that but we also couldn't save another life and protect the castle from turning into rubble."

Anjean knew all that was happening in the land through the tracks and knew all about the mission without having to be told it.

"I am sorry for your teacher Zelda" Anjean said dropping her head in respect.

"But also for your castle which was the symbol of the protection of this land and it meant something real special to you being there. But we must all look ahead and put our focus on the real issue which is still stopping Cole from destroying the peace of this world.

So while you were gone I did a little investigating and found out his whereabouts and how to get there."

"Awesome where is he?" Link asked excitedly.

"That's the tricky part" Anjean replied holding up her hand.

"He is in a place called the Dark Realm where he resides and has been hiding for all this time. It is only accessible by train and also you have to find the certain portal to go through to that world."

"So what's hard about that? We have a train and we know how to open portals don't we?" Link questioned.

"Even If you were to get into the Dark Realm it is such a huge place it could take ages to find them in there plus they know the place better than us and could probably find us before we found them. I can give you the portal to be able to go through but that's it after that you're on your own sadly."

Link and the group gave uncertain looks towards each other until Byrne spoke up.

"Will Cole know if we enter the dark realm?"

We all looked shocked and looked back to Anjean for the answer.

"Yes he will sense someone coming in and because he and I are the only ones who know about it he will conclude it's you guys" Anjean explained.

"How come you know about the place Anjean?" Ciela asked curiously.

"It's an old folk's story" Anjean winked and laughed like she knew something that they didn't.

"People believed that many years ago the Dark Realm was home to all beings evil and it was where they were kept until they were able to get into our world. People thought there were only two worlds, our world and the Dark World.

It would explain a few things but no one ever saw it to believe it so therefore it was believed to be a fake world. That was until the Lokomo's discovered that it was a real world as one of the first lokomo's to ever live witnessed with their own eyes while discovering this world. They stumbled upon a strange portal opening in front of them and a huge shadow monster like creature appeared from it and sadly it didn't end well for the lokomo who died by the creature who saw him and crushed him before he could tell anyone.

We lokomo's can tell when a defeated lokomo dies as we sense it and thus ever since we have seen the portal openings from time to time and after trying to figure it out we understood how it worked and why it opens up.

You see the only way the portal is opened is if it hears the sound of a loud pitched train whistle blow close to it as the Demon train was who opened the portal for everyone. So we lokomo's decided to match the sound using our trains and so we constructed the very train you have rode all this time to mimic the sound opening the portal and it had worked so that is why we are able to go through.

The evil spirits caught on to our plans but they could never destroy the train because of all the power and protection of the lokomo's surrounding it was too much for them and the only way to stop it is to destroy all the lokomo's therefore weakening the train and eventually closing the only way into the Dark Realm."

"So that's a little history lesson for all of you" Anjean said smiling and looking at everyone's confused face.

"So are you guys ready to go into the portal?" Anjean asked raising an eyebrow.

No one said anything until Link stepped forward.

"I think I speak for all of us when I say we are ready to stop Cole and put an end to what he has been brewing up!"

Anjean laughed a little "That's good to hear. Go on and hop on the train and I will tell you where the portal is."

Everyone hopped on the train with Link driving and Zelda floating next to him while the others were in the passengers carriage looking out the window waiting for Anjean's instructions.

"Wait Zelda" Anjean called out rolling to Zelda's side.

"What is it Anjean?" Zelda asked.

"I want to give you something that will help you in battles and times of need."

Anjean pointed her fingers in front of Zelda and a bright flash came from nowhere and appeared blinding everyone but after the light disappeared a phantom standing still appeared before them.

"This is how you can be useful in battle" Anjean stated turning to the phantom.

Zelda looked at it in awe feeling happy as she could finally join in the fight and not just be a burden to them.

"Would you like to try it out?" Anjean asked raising another eyebrow.

Zelda didn't waste any time and flew right around and into the phantom's back as shortly after the phantom started moving and pink eyes appeared from inside the helmet.

"Yes finally I can be useful!" Zelda yelled excitedly.

Everyone laughed happily as Zelda moved her new body onto the train rocking it a bit as she got on.

"So are you guys ready to go and showdown to face Cole and his group?" Anjean asked.

Without hesitation Link nodded bravely followed by the rest of the team. There was no stopping them now they are determined and ready.

"Well then I will tell you the location of the portal" Anjean said smiling.

"To access it you will need to be going on a straight train track and as soon as you enter it you will want to pull the train whistle which will cause the portal to open but it will start small and it will need to be fully complete to be able to go through it.

You will need to wait till it's complete and then drive through it to reach the other side and venture into the Dark Realm so with that I wish you happy travels and hope you are able to win and not have any casualties, good luck guys!"

With that the train slowly started to move and headed out the tunnel. Everyone waved to Anjean before moving into the darkness of the tunnel and shortly after seeing the bright light of the outside as they rode off. no one was looking back but looking ahead at the open train tracks. They were ready for whatever Cole would throw at them… or were they?

 **End of Chapter 17**


	18. Chapter 18

**With three chapters to go after this until the end I am happy to finally be able to end the story and hopefully show off my improvement from the first to last chapter.**

 **Thank you to all who have viewed my story!**

 **19, 20 and 21 will hopefully be out by the end of next week because I want to pump them out being the last few chapters.**

 **Also if you're wondering, Chapter 1 was redone in the same style as my more recent ones and that is why it's different. I wanted to revamp it because that is what readers first see and I want them to like it!**

 **Chapter 18**

While travelling the open tracks Link thought of the best place to open this portal as he looked around the open field around him. Zelda flew by next to him and saw that he was looking for something so she asked

"Where do you think we can open it?"

"I don't know yet" Link replied sighing.

"We can't just open it anywhere because we might not pick up enough speed and won't make it plus if we open it and not go in it will make it look suspicious from the Dark World's side."

Link agreed in a nod as he rode the rail that took a turn to a straight path which further along lead to his home village. Link suddenly had an idea as to where he will place it and had to act quickly.

"This is probably the best we can do!" Link told Zelda as he grabbed the train whistle and pulled it down.

This caused it to make the sound of not a normal train whistle that they were used to but the sound of a giant monster screaming or roaring. Link held on to the whistle for longer and noticed a small purple circle spinning around all the way down the track as he smiled.

"This is it! Tell the others!" Link yelled over the sound of the whistle as Zelda nodded and flew back to the carriage telling the others of the unexpected opening.

Link noticed the speed of the train as it started moving faster making excess sounds and hearing the wheels and the puff of smoke from the top of the train rise into the air. The portal was now starting to grow bigger and bigger as it continued to make a large swirling purple circle getting bigger by the second.

Link smiled knowing they were going to make it as the train raced down the track and was getting closer to the portal which was still growing in size. Link didn't let go of the whistle in case it caused the portal to close suddenly as they were close enough to go through it hoping the portal was complete as they raced through the portal without feeling anything. The portal they raced into was like a purple wormhole until they reached the other side and were now just rolling along the nothingness of the ground like they were flying through the air and the whole world just felt like nothingness with a eerie feeling around it all.

They noticed this world was darker looking like the middle of the night only it was all the time. The sky looked to be lit with stars appearing all over the place and a big purple moon in the sky above.

At times they were able to see planets in the distance but they didn't look to be normal planets like they had in their world. Link looked around and agreed they were finally in the Dark World but more importantly in enemy territory…

They made it to the Dark World and it looked horrible compared to their world. Link looked forward hoping to see something up ahead but it looked endless.

"Do you think they know where here?" Link heard Zelda ask him as she looked around sounding a bit worried.

Link didn't need to answer that as he heard a familiar train whistle behind them from the distance as Link looked back frightened and shocked to see the Demon Train following along the thin air beside them like they were on an invisible track like them.

The Demon Train caught up and was at equal length as the Spirit Train as Link spotted Cole in the driver's seat staring at him smiling manically. Just then the middle carriages opened revealing black cannons inside as they rolled over to point at the Spirit Train.

"Uh oh" Link said as he saw their black holes pointing directly at their train.

Link quickly turned on the brakes as the Demon Train rode by passing the Spirit Train as the canons fired past the Spirit Train up ahead into the open world. When Link thought they were safe he accelerated again slowly picking up the speed again as he saw the Demon Train slow down like they were waiting for them to catch up.

It didn't take long for the Spirit Train to catch up and when it did Link sped past the Demon Train leaving them in the dust catching Cole's face of disappointment and anger. Link hoped that would help and they would station somewhere soon but before that he heard the train whistle from before and this time it was closer as Link looked back shocked to discover they had caught up yet again and were ready to fire the canons again.

The cannons shot out cannonballs and hurled towards the carriage where the rest of them where but miraculously a bright gold bubble appeared around the carriage and when the cannonballs hit they dissolved. Link couldn't believe it and was thankful while Cole was fuming.

The cannon carriages closed like they were done but they were far from it. Suddenly Link heard a bang coming from the carriage like something landed on top of the train.

"I will inspect it" Zelda said as she flew up to see what it was and immediately flew back down.

"It's Stave!" Zelda cried out worriedly as Link's eyes opened in shock.

Link looked behind at the roof as he heard the noise get louder like it was coming.

"I will just have to take him on now!" Link yelled as he let go of the gears but the train kept going in a straight line.

Before Link started to walk he noticed a nervous looking Zelda staring at him.

"It's okay" Link said catching Zelda's surprised look.

"It has auto drive."

Zelda nodded as she watched Link jump up to the roof and pull himself on top as she flew up behind him still feeling a bit nervous about this all.

When Link got up on the roof of the train he spotted Stave standing there casually with his arms crossed looking pleased to see him.

"Ah Link good to see you, it's been a while." Stave said casually.

"I am surprised you made it to the Dark World but congratulations on getting here. We hopped on the train as soon as we heard you had arrived."

"So they knew about our arrival" Link thought to his self-feeling a little annoyed at how they played with them like food on a plate.

"How do like our train?" Stave asked gesturing towards the train which was still driving neck to neck with the Spirit train.

"When our little bombardment didn't work we were forced to aboard the train so I took the pleasure of going. I wanted revenge for missing all the opportunities for you to die!" he explained to Link becoming angrier.

Link reached and took out his sword like he was done talking and placed it in front of him ready for Stave to attack but instead Stave started walking towards Link normally on top of the carriage.

Suddenly out of nowhere a mechanical arm reached up onto the roof and grabbed Stave's leg as he was walking without him noticing and caused him to trip and fall for a moment. Stave looked down as he fell shocked as a human arm reached up and grabbed his other leg just as Stave had recovered and Byrne was launched up onto the roof with the guidance of Stave and now they were face to face quite literally.

"Stave!" Byrne said without any expression giving Stave the evil eyes.

"To long have you gone around killing for sport and doing the dirty work of Cole. Why do you do these things for him when he is just going to betray you in the end and leave you to die like he did with me?"

Byrne's serious question to Stave left everyone else to stand silent. Stave looked out to the world and stared for a moment before suddenly grabbing Byrne by the neck but Byrne foresaw this attack and blocked it with his own mechanical arm as both arms clashed and left a rining sound as they hit each other.

"I heard stories about you Byrne" Stave told him.

"Cole told me you were the one who was going to betray him but he did it before you could. He said he could have given you so much but you left it to go be with the Lokomo's so now we have been planning to end you once and for all so we don't have to see what a failure you have become."

Stave pushed harder on Byrne's arm as he stepped back but he was closer to the edge of the train with the heel of the boot hanging off the side. Byrne looked down feeling a bit nervous but didn't show it but was suddenly caught off guard when Stave pushed Byrne with all his might off the side of the train as he fell down into the abyss below.

"Byrne!" Link and Zelda cried out as they tried to run towards the side but was stopped by Stave blocking the side with his mechanical arm, moving his fingers slightly.

"See? that is what happens when you mess with us!" Stave told Link and Zelda grinning but his grin would shortly disappear as a mechanical arm reached for the side of the roof yet again and pulled him up by his single mechanical arm and soon Byrne was back up on top of the roof like nothing ever happened.

"But… how!" Stave asked amazed but at the same time annoyed.

"You should always watch to see if they really did fall or if they hung on to the window below by a barrier and helped back up." Byrne told him smiling.

Link and Zelda felt a rush of relief as Byrne was back and ready for round two but before that could go on a flash of light appeared next to Link who looked to see a new phantom standing next to him. Links first thought was to fight it but as he saw the phantom's eyes light up pink he knew it was a friendly phantom, it was Zelda.

Stave stared at Zelda shocked and confused.

"How did you gain control of a phantom?" He asked trying to make sense of it.

"It doesn't matter but now I can be useful and help stop you Stave!" Zelda said as she walked forward making a loud clanging sound as she walked up to Stave who looked unimpressed.

Stave prepared himself with his arm as Zelda pulled out a phantom sword out of her back and pointed it at Stave. Zelda swung her heavy sword sideways as it was blocked by Stave's mechanical arm which had stopped it from getting closer. Link saw Stave was struggling against Zelda's big sword compared to his own arm noticing the sparks flying off and the slow movement.

Zelda kept on pressing on and when she thought she saw an opening she let go of her sword, reeling it back and allowing Stave's sword to hit the Zelda's phantom armor but it was it was too weak to cause any damage as it bounced off leaving his body open as Zelda swung sideways again almost landing a hit but Stave pushed himself back before he was hit and landed further back on the train.

Stave stood back up feeling a little surprised and overwhelmed by Zelda. Zelda on the other hand loved it and felt useful for a change as she walked towards Stave again but this time was stopped by Byrne who held her back with his arm. Zelda didn't understand why she was stopped until she saw a little person dressed in green and red with orange horns float around the end of the carriage with red in his eyes grinning… it was Cole.

"That's quite enough Stave" Cole announced as Stave backed away until he was below Cole.

"We had enough time to be able to show our guests here the true reason of being here…introducing the great Demon King himself in his new and improved body! Here he is!"

Princess Zelda floated up from the bottom of the carriage and landed in front of Stave.

"Wait but that couldn't be Princess Zelda!" Link yelled back but upon closer look he realized who it was and Zelda did too feeling horrified. It was the Demon King and he had found a new vessel to use.

"Oh no" Zelda said as she screamed inside her suit.

"The Demon King is using my body! Eww why does he have to use mine I mean it doesn't even suite him" Zelda kept yelling as she moved around in her phantom body.

Link and Byrne just sighed as they tried to stop Zelda from having a meltdown.

"That is correct" Cole replied rubbing his hands together.

"The body we stole from Princess Zelda has been used to resurrect our Demon King so he has a proper body. Now destroy these fools where they stand!" Cole shouted still rubbing his hands together laughing.

The Demon King held his hands up in the air as a pink light appeared in the middle and suddenly a thick pink beam shot from his hands and aimed straight for Link who was blocked by Zelda who used her body to protect Link.

Link was caught off guard but luckily Zelda had stood in front of Link holding her huge shield as she was reflecting the beam off her shield and aiming it elsewhere.

"Look Link!" Zelda shouted amazed.

"I can block the beam so you don't get hurt by it! Maybe if I walk towards it I will be able to grab The Demon King and force him out of my body!"

Zelda was excited for her plan as Link just nodded while Byrne stood behind watching in awe.

"I will try and help you!" Link said as he smiled.

"Me too!" Byrne said as he stood to the side of Zelda and Link stood to the other.

Zelda started walking on towards the Demon King as Cole caught on immediately of their plan.

"Oh no you don't!" Cole shouted lifting his arms and creating a dark energy ball as he threw it out of his hands and straight at Zelda.

Byrne caught it in his mechanical arm as he closed his hand destroying the ball inside of it like it was nothing as Zelda inched closer and closer.

"Let me try Cole" Stave said as he jumped ahead of them and ran for Zelda but was stopped by Link's sword blocking his path and pointing the tip of it directly at Stave who came to a stop.

"Where do you think you're going?" Link asked.

Stave was about to grab his own sword but was stopped by Cole yelling from behind

"Stave come back he isn't worth your time!"

Stave obliged and jumped back beside the Demon King who was still shooting his pink beam at Zelda who was walking closer almost reaching him.

Cole was starting to worry as he teleported away from The Demon King and appeared behind Zelda as he held his arms high and aimed right for the back of the suit but Link jumped out at him from nowhere swinging his sword while Cole hadn't noticed yet and ripped through his shirt sleeve and causing a small amount of blood to appear from underneath.

Cole was angered and tried to retaliate by throwing another energy ball but Link blocked it with his shield and tried to swing at Cole again but Cole dodged it this time. Link fell back onto the carriage but rolled onto it safely. Link stood up and quickly grabbed his bow and arrow and aimed it where Cole used to be but he had disappeared again so Link moved beside Zelda again and saw him back on the other side so Link finally shot the Light Arrow at Cole as it flew right between his horns causing Cole to panic scream.

"Curse you Link!" Cole shouted annoyed.

Link was just the final distraction they needed and gave enough time for Zelda to grab the Demon King from the sky above before anyone could notice as the Demon King yelled screaming "Get… off… of… me" In a deep dark voice.

He took off from the ground and into the sky with Phantom Zelda still holding on as she dangled around in the sky. Link watched in awe and hoped she could pull it off while Zelda was now bear hugging the Demon King who kept yelling

"Get off of me!" in his deep voice as he continued to fly around the sky restlessly.

"Oh no my King!" Cole yelled in disbelief as he tried to fly in to help but suddenly bolts of lightning shot out of the Demon King causing Cole to cower back at a safe distance.

"Link!" Zelda cried out among the sound of the Demon King screaming. "I need you to shoot a light arrow directly at my body's chest to eliminate the Demon King from my own body!"

Link nodded receiving the order as he placed an arrow inside the bow and aimed it at the Demon King or tried to as the Demon King kept flying around, making it hard for Link to shoot. Link finally shot the arrow a little away from where they were but as they arrow flew, the Demon King and Zelda flew into the arrow as it launched into the Demon King straight in the chest causing it to cry out in pain and anger and more lightning bolts shot from the body shooting off everywhere.

"Give me my body back!" Zelda cried out.

"Get off of me!" The Demon King replied struggled to say but seemed to be the only thing he could sounding weaker by the second.

Link hurried towards them as Cole flew in to help.

"Demon King my lord are you okay?" Cole yelled shaking his head as his reply was a loud scream from the Demon King.

The world started becoming brighter and whiter as Link and Byrne nodded at each other and ran into the light aimlessly hoping to save Zelda but shortly after the light disappeared there was a huge explosion of more whiteness which covered the whole world and suddenly everyone and everything blasted away into the Dark World not knowing what had happened and what was to come after the explosion. All they knew was the Demon King was either dead or alive, but that also counted for Princess Zelda being dead or alive.

 **End of Chapter 18**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Link was the first to wake up finding himself knocked out after the big explosion that happened on the train and only now opening his eyes and adjusting to his new location. He miraculously survived but had no recollection of what happened after the explosion but only memories of running to help Zelda.

Link sat up and looked around noticing he was now on a surface of a planet he didn't know of as he felt the ground rubbing his hand on the redness of it as dust wiped off the ground and into the air. The ground felt solid so Link came to the conclusion that he was blasted off to a distant planet and as he stood up and looked up at the sky he noticed he was still in the Dark World but looking around he noticed he was also alone.

"Where is everyone?" Link asked loudly.

He started walking in a random direction before feeling a jolt of pain from his chest as he clenched it with his right arm. "Oh man that explosion must have done some damage to me" Link told himself. Link realized Zelda as not by his side or anywhere as it seems but he hoped she had made it out okay and hopefully with her body back.

"I also have to find Byrne, Angel and Ciela and hope I don't run into any trouble along the way!" Link said still walking and looking making sure he doesn't miss anything important or recognizable.

Link walked past a small crater in the ground and suddenly heard feet walking behind him like they were sneaking up on him. Link turned around and was surprised and a bit shocked to Cole standing there with his hands behind his back. He looked quite beaten and his clothes were ripped and had a few scratches all around his body, some bleeding a bit.

"Ah I see you survived then…sadly" Cole noticed rolling his eyes.

"Where are we?" Link asked looking around curiously.

"Oh this old planet?" Cole asked in response.

"This is just one of the many planets that occupy the Dark World. Most of the planets here aren't inhabited and just float around like this one. But since we are here we should probably still continue on with our plan and I don't need you to get in the way so I will destroy you here and now!"

Cole suddenly smiled and his eyes squinted at Link as he lifted up in the air. Link stood his ground as he watched Cole floating while Link took out his sword ready to fight.

This was the fight Link had been looking forward to for a while. Not the fake fight before at the castle but one to settle it all. Link smiled and started charging towards Cole until he was close enough and leaped in the air flying towards Cole who threw a black energy ball towards Link but Link sliced through it like it was an apple as it split and exploded below them. Link had flew up above Cole as he towered over him and swung downwards as Cole held out his arms and a pink barrier appeared in front of Cole whose look of worry disappeared but Link didn't care and just pointed his sword down and thrust through the barrier breaking it like glass as it shattered before Cole.

Link quickly swung his sword sideways and sliced Cole straight across the stomach as he flew straight into the ground below ike a meteor smashing into the ground creating another crater while Link landed on his feet. He walked up to the newly formed hole and looked down at Cole who had a cut across his chest forming under his clothes.

Cole was furious as he launched into the air above like nothing happened and breathed heavily staring down Link looking worse to wear.

"How dare you!" Cole yelled angrily.

"You think you can defeat someone like me? Those were just a few lucky attacks but now you won't be able to even touch me!"

Cole was now fuming and starting to turn red as his whole body began to shake like he was going to explode.

Link felt a bit nervous and didn't know what was to come as he just continued to watch Cole who stopped shaking and shot down through the air aiming at Link with his horns ahead. Link blocked the horns with his sword pointing sideways as Cole pushed on looking as angry as ever, his whole body the color of blood.

Eventually Link couldn't hold on for much longer feeling the power of Cole suddenly being overpowering and let his defense go, rolling out of the way as Cole shot past missing Link and flying through towards the ground before coming to a complete stop and landing safely on the ground.

Link watched Cole fly towards him again from behind but Link took out his bow and arrow and aimed it at the flying Cole and shot directly between Cole's horns as it bounced off his left horn and fell to the ground losing its light after bouncing off and this time Cole sliced through Link's tunic with his horns as Cole flew past laughing at the two parallel rips across his tunic.

Link assessed the damage and watched as a little blood appeared from the two cuts across his chest and looked behind to see Cole still laughing at him.

"See what I did? That's not even the extent of my powers!"

Cole stopped laughing and attempted to barge Link again but Link had other ideas. He took out his Hyrule shield and placed it in front of him and waited for Cole to fly by and when he was close Link shield bashed Cole as Cole's horns hit the shield head on and bounced off making him dizzy as he landed on the ground.

Link removed his shield, swapped to his sword, jumped up into the air and swung downwards as Link pierced Cole's right horn splitting it down the middle before breaking off. Cole realized what had just happened and screamed in pain while Link back flipped away keeping his distance. Cole stopped screaming and got up and placed his hands on his head where the horn was and felt it looking almost shocked that Link had split it.

"How dare you!" Cole yelled pointing at Link as his face turned from angry to just plain evil.

"I have had enough of these silly games! I have to deal with you and find the Demon King. We will settle this later but for now have this little gift to give you!"

Cole lifted his arms once again and another black energy ball appeared swirling above his hands but this one looked to be growing in size every second and looked to be unstable and dangerous.

"I don't think I will be seeing you in a while now…" Cole said shouting over the noise the ball was making.

Link didn't understand until Cole threw the ball directly at Link so fast that Link didn't have time to react as the ball passed right through him like it was a ghost and suddenly Link felt funny like his body was reacting to something but that quickly changed when he felt sharp pains all over his body like the time before but this time it was everywhere and soon Link couldn't take it as he screamed and fell to the ground feeling like he was being shocked by lightning bolts inside of him as he screamed out in pain some more.

"Well this is goodbye…for now… Have fun trying to recover from that attack!" Cole said laughing as he flew off the opposite way from Link meanwhile Link was on the ground feeling powerless as the bolts stopped and Link rested his eyes but not before seeing Cole in the distance like a tiny blur before Link fully shut his eyes and he was out cold…

(Angel's POV)

Angel awoke shortly after Link did but she was further away from him in a new area but on the same planet. Angel felt like she had been knocked out and slowly opened her eyes before fully opening them and standing up realizing what had just happened. She frantically looked around in every direction but couldn't see anyone but land in every direction.

"What happened?" Angel asked herself.

She dusted herself off and then heard a faint tingling noise from behind her as she looked around and found Ciela lying on the ground near where Angel had landed. Angel kneeled down and quickly picked Ciela up in her hands and attempted to wake her up.

"Ciela are you alright?" Angel asked worriedly.

Ciela's wings fluttered a bit and then Ciela awoke as she flew up in the air, her wings fluttering like crazy now whilst Angel smiled.

"It's good to see you again" Ciela said cheerfully. "Um but where are we?" Ciela asked looking around.

"I have no idea but we aren't on the Sprit Train anymore and who knows where the rest of our group is." Angel said.

"I have an idea! I will fly up and see if I can see anything" Ciela explained as she flew up towards the sky.

"Good idea" Angel replied nodding.

"I will run along the ground behind you and then we might catch up to someone."

Ciela flew through the air as Angel started running along the ground right behind her friend.

"See anything up there?" Angel asked after a couple minutes of running.

"No not yet!" Ciela shouted from the sky.

Just then Ciela stopped suddenly and flew down to Angel circling around her.

"Angel! Up ahead!" Ciela cried out warning Angel.

Angel didn't understand until she saw a black slash heading straight for Angel from out of nowhere as she quickly clapped her hands together and then spread them apart making a blue light arrow appear from between her hands as she shot it straight at the black slash causing it to explode in front of the two and catching the wind from the explosion brush past them.

"I know that attack anywhere…" Angel said out loud.

A person emerged from behind a small hill up ahead and stood on top. Their thin black sword clutched in their right hand still in the position of when they swung their sword.

"Veox" Angel stated all seriously as Veox just smiled.

"Hey sis, long time no seen" Veox replied casually avoiding her evil stare.

"What happened?" Angel asked confused. "I thought you were fighting with us now? You fought with Stave and now you decided to switch teams again?"

"Look I know this doesn't make sense now but you got to understand!" Veox replied trying to explain himself. "It isn't easy to explain why but Cole made an offer I couldn't refuse and I have to obey him or else."

"Or else what Veox?" Angel asked slightly concerned.

"I thought you had changed. I thought we could go back to being brother and sister not rivals but I can see you haven't changed so I guess this means you were sent out to finish me then?" Angel asked sounding unimpressed.

"Yes that was my order…" Veox replied dropping his head I shame.

"Look I know it looks bad now but I can promise I will double cross Cole and turn on him in time of need and then I promise I will switch sides and we can be together as brother and sister again like old times and…"

Before Veox couldn't finish he was cut off and had to stop and move his head to the side to avoid an incoming arrow that Angel had shot. Veox felt a little annoyed and sopped trying to explain himself.

"Fine then" Veox said standing in positon ready to attack.

"If you want to do it this way then a battle you will get!"

Angel rushed from her spot towards her brother without hesitation and slid on the ground shooting a light arrow that shot past Veox as Veox thought what a bad shot it was. That was until Angel was right below Veox and shot another arrow straight up Veox's legs narrowing missing Veox's head as he looked up in time to watch it fly past.

Before Veox looked back down he felt a sudden pain in his stomach like he had been kicked and felt winded for a moment while he was forced to retreat back a bit and saw Angel up ahead running towards him again and jumped into the air and swung her leg around to attempt to kick Veox again but he blocked it with his sword hitting the boot mid-air and stopping it from moving any closer.

Angel kept pushing her boot against Veox's sword but Veox was still concentrated on the boot that he didn't see Angel prepare a light arrow. Angel lifted her leg high up in the air and watched Veox's sword fall forward and took the shot, shooting the arrow directly at Veox who threw his head back and watched the arrow fly across the air.

Angel wasn't going to let Veox have any time to attack and jumped up into the air above Veox who was still bent over and readied her arrow but Veox saw Angel above him and took out his sword and quickly swung his sword releasing a black slash which shot off into the air and caught Angel's shoulder as it cut through her shirt barely missing her head as Angel flipped backwards, landing on the ground while Veox stood up and gave Angel a smile.

Ciela was watching from a safe distance and felt worried for not only Angel but also her brother. She actually believed what Veox was talking about was true but Angel was too blinded by rage, revenge and past experiences that she just blocked it out and saw him only for her brother who left her when she needed him most.

"I wish Angel would understand…" Ciela said sighing "I just hope she doesn't hurt herself or worse be killed by her own brother because of her crowded mind."

Angel still hadn't said anything since they started fighting and just gave Veox some more death stares while Veox returned it with a smile. Veox was trying not to be killed by her sister who was in denial and seemed to only have revenge on her mind and I this keeps up them Veox is going to have to do something he will regret later.

Veox disappeared and appeared in the air to try and give him an advantage as he floated mid-air watching his sister stare him down from the ground still not fazed. Veox raised his sword above his head and waited before swinging downwards releasing a bigger then normal black slash and headed straight for Angel.

Angel waited until the last moment and jumped back dodging the slash which erupted once it hit the ground and sending rocks flying everywhere. Angel just looked up again and watched her brother shoot a few more from his sword as each one looking bigger then the last one which only made Angel having to dodge more and at a faster pace.

Angel started running around as occasionally shot her arrows up into the air at Veox but he would just keep cutting through them like they were nothing because they were weaker. That was when Angel had an idea as she ran past the last slash attack from her brother and stopped, quickly looking up and creating an arrow from her hands but this time she waited till the arrow was bigger and shot it upwards through the air watching it head for Veox waiting for him to do what she wanted and he did slicing through the arrow thinking It was just like the others but this one was different.

Veox, thinking it was just another arrow tried cutting through it but quickly realized it was a lot tougher and heavier as his blade hit the arrow and began slicing through it but it was a slow process. When he was about halfway through he began to notice the end of the arrow was flashing red while the rest of the arrow was still blue.

That was when his eyes enlarged and he realized he as dealing with an explosive arrow as he tried to stop slicing through it but the force of the arrow and the depth of the sword made him keep going through it even if he wanted to stop.

Angel watched from the ground smiling feeling she had the upper hand as she witnessed a large blue explosion fill the sky above. Angel finally felt like she had outsmarted her brother and she watched the cloud of smoke slowly disappear waiting in anticipation to see the state of her brother.

The smoke disappeared but Veox was not there in the middle and that was when she suddenly felt something whipping and pushing against her back in an endless cycle as she cried out in pain until whatever it was exploded and Angel was launched forward onto the ground with her bare back displaying the new scar.

Angel struggled to get up as each move caused her back to sting but she heard Ciela fly around her and shortly after a yellow bubble was placed around Angel and the pain on her back felt like it was gone as she relaxed for a moment before having the strength to get up. Angel heard footsteps behind her as she looked behind and witnessed Veox placing his sword in his carrier looking anywhere but at Angel.

"But…how" Angel struggled to speak as the yellow bubble disappeared from around her.

"My idea was flawless and there was no way you avoided the arrow because you were digging through it!"

Veox closed his eyes and smiled as he lifted his black shirt and showed off a small hollow hole in his chest where the arrow had pierced him as he pulled down his shirt.

"It wasn't a total miss believe me" Veox told her looking up at her.

"But you didn't take into account the power I have received and the techniques that I have been taught to get myself out of tricky situations such as that. Let me explain" Veox told his sister.

"You see although you did see me cut through it and realizing the arrow was in fact explosive I stopped it from piecing me completely before it exploded by using my own black slash and cutting it through the arrow so it was a much quicker process of cutting through it. I did cut off the explosive bit but the rest of the arrow touched my skin while the explosive part exploded shortly after being separated and that pushed the arrow through my chest.

That was the worst part but afterwards I was able to escape in the dust of the explosion and appear behind you without you seeing or hearing me because you were so revenge driven your senses were blocked so I took the opportunity to attack."

Veox finished his explanation which caused Angel to release a deep sigh and roll her eyes as she was about to prepare another arrow but was stopped after feeling more pain from her back and she fell back to her knees.

Veox worried for his sister and walked over to her hoping to help the cut that had been imprinted on her back and stopped in front of her.

"Look sis, I am sorry for what I did but you got to understand what I was telling you before was all true and I do plan to be with you again. I had to do what I did to prove my point so I hope we can put it behind us after this and become a brother, sister duo. What do you say?" Veox asked.

Veox offered his hand beside Angel but Angel hadn't moved and her breathing was silent. Veox wondered what she was doing and deep down hoped she was okay but before he could do anything else a light arrow shot from beside her body as it pierced Veox in the knee and he jumped back yelling in pain and fell to the ground as Angel stood up and faced Veox with a expressionless face.

Meanwhile Ciela was watching in disbelief of what just happened. The trickery of Angel caused Veox to let his guard down and that was when he was most vulnerable.

Veox held onto his right knee with one hand and grabbed hold on the arrow with the other as he pulled the arrow out and crushed it in his hands as Angel walked up and stood tall in front of him.

"Never trust the enemy" Angel said looking down at her brother. Ciela gasped in shock as she flew behind Angel and hoped she wasn't going to do what she thinks Angel was going to do.

"But I am not your enemy, I am your brother!" Veox yelled before sighing as he looked down to the ground.

"If you're my brother then why did you do all those things that have happened this last month? The kidnapping of our very own Spirit Guardian who showed us love and compassion, fighting me and not showing mercy, watching as we nearly got killed by ghost Cole, attacking our train upon arrival into this word and most importantly working for someone as evil as Cole.

To me that doesn't sound like my brother. That sounds like my enemy who I must stop and put an end to before it get out of hand."

As Angel finished she positioned her hands and made an arrow as she aimed it directly at Veox's right arm while he was still staring at the ground and shot the arrow without hesitation as it pierced Veox's right arm. This caused significant pain for Veox as he placed his left hand on the arrow and pulled out the arrow, crushing it like the other one. Veox looked up at his sister who still didn't look like she cared and just wanted to prove a point.

"You have changed quite a lot actually" Angel told him.

"Changed for the worse and it is shown in many ways from when you were transformed by Cole to now when you fought me. I see no way for you to return to when you were my brother so I have no choice but to say goodbye to you here and now."

Angel prepared the final light arrow and took her time preparing it. She aimed it straight at Veox's head as he looked up and watched in shock as he was about to be killed by his own sister but as she shot the arrow Veox closed his eyes and turned his head the other way but he felt no pain in his head or anywhere around his body.

Veox looked around frantically for the arrow and found it piercing the ground right next to his head as Veox sighed feeling relieved.

"I chose not to kill you only because you are my brother and I want you to lie here and think about the choices you have made and if they were the right ones. Afterwards the choice is yours whether you want to continue this path or choose your own."

Angel turned around and started walking away from Veox as Ciela joined her floating on her shoulder but Angel stopped and tuned back around to face Veox who was staring at the ground below.

"Here have it" Angel said carelessly throwing his thin black sword at him as it stopped next to Veox who didn't even have to look up to know what it was.

"I picked it up after you dropped it at the castle. It's something that you seem to care about so you can have it back."

Angel turned back around and walked the opposite way without looking back once as Ciela rejoined her.

"Was that the only way you could have ended it?" Ciela asked concerned.

"Yes" Angel replied bluntly.

"I would never kill my brother even if he is evil he is still my brother and he is all I have left and without him I would be nothing. I just hope he sees that too and comes to his senses before it's too late for him."

Ciela nodded agreeing with Angel as they walked off hoping to find the others and reunite before they find Cole. Meanwhile Veox was watching his sister and Ciela walk off until she was gone. He then flipped over and rested his head on the ground staring up into the night sky smiling.

"Thank you sis…" Veox said resting his eyes still smiling.

"I will join you seem enough I promise."

Before he could be happier though he heard footprints coming from behind him until they were loud enough to be right next to him as he lifted his head and looked back only seeing red pants but he knew who it was from that moment as the smile turned into a frown.

"Looking a bit defeated there aren't we?" A snarky voice called out.

"I am sorry but she was to strong" Veox replied trying to sound pathetic.

"Was she now? Or was it you still had a soft spot for her and you let your guard down!" Cole yelled, the anger rising in his voice.

"I watched you and I saw the moment you turned soft for her. She even had the chance to kill you and she didn't take it because she thinks you will understand and join them. Sadly though I have news you're not going to like but I will tell it to you once we are done patching you up. Besides we got to get you ready for when the time finally comes." Cole explained laughing meanwhile Veox laid still looking up at the stars above as one of the stars stopped shining and disappeared.

 **End of Chapter 19**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Link awoke for the second time since landing on the strange planet but this time he knew what had happened. Link stood up and realized his body wasn't in any pain or harm which he thought was strange. Link looked around hoping to see no one watching him so he could continue on because he had a feeling his friends were in trouble. With no danger in sight Link started walking in the direction h last saw Cole walk hoping to catch up.

Link walked for what seemed like an hour after his encounter with Cole. Link hated how Cole took pity on him and worst that he left him to die but luckily the bolts didn't last forever and when Link woke up he had control of his body again. As Link walked past another crater he felt the pain jolt all over his body and wondered if he was even able to fight someone else if it was needed.

Link looked ahead and noticed a large swirling purple portal over the horizon and started to move faster towards it. Link knew that was not a good sign and that it was Cole's doing.

"Link!" A voice yelled out from afar while he was running.

Link stopped and looked at where he thought he heard the voice and smiled upon seeing Angel running towards him and Ciela floating closely behind her. Link caught up to Angel as they both stopped next to each other and was overwhelmed with emotion.

"Thank goodness you're alive!" Angel told Link happily.

"I was going to say the same to you" Link replied.

"After the blast I thought we were all going to be separated and never to see each other again. It wasn't easy though because my brother turned up…"

"Wait Veox found you?!" Link asked alarmed interrupting Angel.

"Yeah Ciela and I met with him shortly after waking up and he hadn't changed for the better. I could have shot him dead but I chose to let him live." Angel explained feeling sorry for her brother.

"I was stuck with Cole" Link stated making a funny face.

"I woke up and it didn't take him long to find me at all. We had a fight but he ended up using his powers and paralyzed me and he ran away like a coward."

Link finished feeling angry and wanted to find Cole and finish what they had started. Before anymore could be said the three heard a massive…

"BANG!"

It was coming from the big swirling purple portal was so they both rushed towards it hoping it wasn't bad.

When they arrived at the portal they noticed up close it was much bigger then when they first saw it and it was placed at the edge of the planet as it blocked the world of darkness behind it. Link, Angel and Ciela ran behind a leaning rock that appeared to be out of place for where it was.

Link peeked from the side of the rock and gasped turning back and facing Angel looking a bit shocked.

"Cole is ahead floating in front of the portal and there is an army of phantom's marching towards this direction. Angel's eyes widened as she was about to take a peek but Link stopped her.

"We should both just jump out and try and take out as many as possible." Link said.

"But what if that is what Cole wants us to do?" Angel asked sounding a little worried.

"What if you go out there and take care of as many as you can and if you look to be in trouble I come out and surprise him hopefully catching him off guard in the process."

Link nodded at Angel's plan as he stood up from behind the rock.

"Good luck" Angel whispered as Link nodded and replied

"You too, please watch out for yourself!"

Angel smiled and nodded without a reply as Link jumped up onto the rock and his mouth dropped upon witnessing the herd of phantoms. The strange thing was the phantoms weren't interested in Link. They were interested in the people in the middle of the army who were Byrne and Phantom Zelda as Link watched them fight off the ones close to them back to back.

Link immediately lifted his sword above his head and waited for a moment as his sword started glowing and vibrating. A moment later Link swung downwards quickly as a giant white glowing slash wiped through the crowd of phantoms on the left side as Byrne and Zelda watched in amazement as half the phantoms were wiped away as purple spirits from the remains floated up to the sky.

"What? NO!" Cole yelled shocked placing his hands on his head.

Cole turned and saw Link and felt his anger rise.

"Curse you Link!" Cole yelled across to Link who didn't take notice and instead jumped off the rock and rejoined Byrne and Zelda who looked relieved and happy to see him.

"Link!" Zelda said happily as she grabbed Link and hugged him squeezing him as Link felt like he was going to pop.

Zelda let go of him as Link turned to Byrne

"What happened to you two?" Link asked aware that the phantoms were getting closer.

"Well…" Byrne started off like nothing was happening around them.

"I awoke on this planet and remembered the explosion that happened and wondered where everyone was so I walked a fair bit and that was when I found Zelda in her normal body lying there on the ground. I ran up to her worried and kneed down and saw she was hurt but not too bad. That was when I woke her up and she was relieved to see me. She was also happy to have her body back and after the meet and greet I noticed the big purple portal here and we ran towards it not knowing what it was or who it belonged too."

"So you didn't get into any fights?" Link asked curiously.

"No actually except for when we got here and we were surrounded by these phantoms ordered from Cole." Byrne replied looking up to Cole who looked annoyed.

"Hey this isn't a meet and greet you know!" Cole yelled out expressing his rage.

"In case you forgot I still have half the phantoms up and they are ready to destroy you where you stand!"

Link turned around to the crowd of Phantoms who were slowly walking towards them.

"I got this" Byrne said as he stepped in front of Link coolly.

Byrne raised his mechanical arm towards the phantoms as the palm of his hands started to glow and make a sound that gradually got louder. When the sound settled it was glowing rapidly and Byrne moved his arm forward and a white laser shot from his palm and wiped out half of the phantoms on that side as they collapsed where they stood and their armor broke watching the spirits float up into the sky.

Byrne lowered his arm and turned around.

"I think we can handle these guys now" Byrne said looking at what was left of the phantoms.

Link and Zelda agreed as they ran in different directions and fought through the remaining phantoms with ease cutting through them and dodging any incoming attacks like they were ten times slower. Eventually there was no more and all that was left was Cole and they all turned towards him expecting Cole to look worried but in fact he looked glad as he took a deep breath to calm himself down.

"Man that was annoying…" Cole stated sounding relieved.

"You know how much of my power it takes to cast these Phantoms? No matter the phantoms were just decoys until we were ready."

"What do you mean ready?" Link called out as Cole smiled.

"I mean…this!" Cole shouted.

Two more familiar faces appeared on each of Cole's side. It was Stave on the left and Veox on the right. They looked to be in perfect shape and not at all looking like they had been in a fight or an explosion.

"Now then we will take back what was ours and present it to the Demon King himself." Cole explained as he lifted his hands in the air.

A familiar black ball appeared floating in his hands as it began to grow bigger and bigger while everyone just watched. Cole threw the black ball as it shot through the air straight at Zelda but Zelda wasn't looking to move as it headed straight for her and Link felt worried as he was about to jump in but before he could Zelda had caught the flying ball with her hands as she held it like a ball covering her armor.

Link, Byrne and even Cole couldn't believe it as Zelda began to push it out with her hands behind it as it launched back into the air flying faster than it was before straight at Cole who screamed but Stave stood in front of it and sliced through it with his sword without a worry as it split off and exploded behind them past the portal.

"I don't know how you managed to do that but I wish you wouldn't." Stave told Zelda who was just looking up at them in silence. Byrne stepped forward in front of Zelda and faced the three above him.

"This ends here!" He shouted angrily. Byrne held out his powerful arm again and aimed it at Stave who didn't move or seem fazed and shot three energy balls directly at him but Stave cut through them one at a time with ease and then disappeared from his spot.

Byrne looked around knowing Stave was after him but he couldn't find him and instead found a girlish scream coming from beside him as he looked down and saw Stave but what shocked him more was the fact he had dug the sword into Zelda's head gap where her eyes brightened. Byrne gasped and was about to move just like Link was but they were both too late. Phantom Zelda collapsed to the ground on its knees and then fell onto its body as the phantom disappeared into white smoke and in its place was Zelda in her normal body lying on the ground feeling confused and slightly hurt.

Stave was about to pick her up with his mechanical arm but was stopped by the blade of a sword pushing against it. Stave looked up at Link who had placed his sword below Stave's arm in front of Zelda who looked up shocked.

"Ge out of my way boy" Stave said evilly.

Link didn't move as he stared Stave down as Stave pushed more on Link's sword but he wasn't aware that Byrne was behind him as Stave felt himself being lifted by his shirt and he looked up and saw Byrne lifting him up as Byrne quickly threw him away like he weighed nothing but Stave found his footing quite easily and landed looking at Byrne.

"Hate to say it but it looks like I need help" Stave said salty.

He then looked up and nodded towards Cole and Veox. Veox disappeared and all three looked around frantically but they didn't see Stave running in from where he was, taking out his sword and placing it around Byrne's neck with only Byrne noticing. Byrne felt the blade hover around his neck and stopped moving immediately. Link saw Stave behind Byrne and planned to help but not before watching another blade, this time a black blade lean against his neck like Byrne. Link slowly turned his head around and saw Veox smiling at him and Link stopped moving and looked to Zelda worried about what will happen next.

"Now that we have no more distractions I can try again!" Cole said lifting his arms high creating another black energy ball as it enlarged in no time.

Cole didn't waste time and threw the ball straight at Zelda as he chuckled to himself while Byrne and Link felt defenseless not being able to help while Stave and Veox smiled to each other which left Zelda to just close her eyes in hope she was about to be saved and somehow she guessed right as she heard a explosion right in front of her and when she opened her eyes the energy ball was gone.

"What!" Cole shouted annoyed looking around but he didn't have to look far as he saw Angel standing on top of the rock staring up at Cole.

"Damn you girl I forgot about you" Cole said despising her.

"Although at the same time I didn't and you just fell for our trap" Cole said turning his frown into a smile and laughing.

Angel was shocked as she jumped off the rock and ran towards her friends with Ciela trailing behind. Angel aimed and shot an arrow at Veox's head as he disappeared before it hit and then did the same to Stave who disappeared off Byrne and him and Veox appeared beside Cole again while Angel joined the group followed by Ciela floating next to her.

"Good to see you again" Byrne said to Angel nodding. "Yeah just in time too" Angel replied sighing in relief.

The group turned to Cole and waited for their next move. Whatever it was they would be ready for it.

"Now that you are here Angel and Ciela we can begin our next phase in our plan so… Stave, Veox, if you could?" Cole asked casually turning to each one as they disappeared again at the same time.

"Ok look-out!" Link cried and they all stood there being cautious and aware of their surroundings as they waited for the two to attack.

Link closed his eyes and waited for any movement from either Stave or Veox until suddenly he caught on to one which was right in front of him as Link ducked below dodging Stave's sword swing as Link had dodged and rolled out of the way while Stave disappeared again.

Link looked around knowing that wasn't it but when he looked behind he heard something hit against metal as he saw Byrne shield Angel with his arm just in time as Veox had attempted to cut through Angel. Veox took away his sword and tried again at a different angle but couldn't get past Byrne's arm as Byrne swung upwards in a uppercut but Veox disappeared before he could be hit.

Suddenly Stave was above Zelda and about to swing downwards but Angel saw what was happening and shot an arrow straight at Stave who reflected it with his sword as it hit his sword and disappeared into light. Stave turned around and instead of going for Angel he swung sideways at Byrne who was aware and caught it in his hand and held onto it.

Suddenly Veox appeared behind Byrne and sliced open his back as a cut quickly appeared underneath his shirt and blood appeared. Byrne yelled in pain as everyone noticed and was about to react but Stave and Veox disappeared right before everyone's eyes like they were moving out of the way…

Ciela saw out of the corner of her eye a giant black ball with lightning striking out of it everywhere and suddenly screamed

"Everyone look out!"

But it was too late, the giant ball hurled towards the team and hit the ground beneath them as another giant explosion swept through the air and right in the middle of it were Link, Zelda, Bryne, Angel and Ciela as they screamed out in pain of being in such close proximity of it that it caused them all to collapse on the ground, dropping like keese.

The explosion ended and the dust cloud settled as Cole was happy to see the five heroes on the ground not moving and their bodies looking worse to wear. Stave and Veox appeared beside Cole yet again staring at the aftermath of it all.

"Looks like the distraction worked" Stave said smiling and nodding.

"Yes it seems it had but we mustn't use this time talking but instead use it to move onto the next step."

Cole floated to the ground and walked up to the five lying on the ground leisurely. Link was the first to wake up but couldn't move as he opened his eyes to the sight of Cole walking past him not knowing he was awake or not really caring. Link attempted to turn his head and see where he was going but he had an idea already as he tried hard to move his body but couldn't. He could only watch as Cole walked past Zelda leaving Link confused and shocked until he walked up to Angel and stopped.

"What does he want with her?" Link thought to himself.

Cole laughed a bit before sighing

"Oh Angel if only you knew how big you really were in this plan and then you probably wouldn't have joined these losers but instead hide for the better."

Cole shook his head trying to feel sorry for her but couldn't

"Oh well a jobs a job and the Demon King is a busy demon so we better finish things up!"

Cole was about to lean down and places his hands on Angel who still hadn't moved but was stopped by a pink see through shield blocking Angel's whole body and causing Cole to once again lose his temper.

"What? No!"Cole said taking his hands back confused.

Cole turned around and gasped in shock and then Link turned his head around slowly and also gasped in shock to see Byrne struggling to stand on his feet but with his human hand out front holding up the shield while his mechanical arm dangled to the side.

Cole suddenly smiled and turned to Byrne who looked uneasy.

"How nice of you to try and protect her but you know it's useless. Look at you! You're weak and pretty much dead so why bother? Why even protect someone you don't even know that well?" Cole asked but Byrne remained silent.

"You don't even know her true nature and you aren't aware of it in any way but we were and that is why it was crucial for us to have her in our plan. When we figured out we didn't even need the Princess of Hyrule we decided to just give her back to you at the castle and pretend losing her was the worst thing ever but in fact it didn't really hurt us at all and in fact gave us more time."

"Sure she is the princess with great power of wisdom but she wasn't the right person we needed for this so it was easy for us to get that person who happened to be Angel. Now you're probably wondering why she is important to us. Well I can't tell you that yet but in due time it will all be announced and you will all be there to witness it. Don't worry about it now but enough talk, we need her to come with us so if you don't mind I would suggest you move your shield before we cut in half where you stand."

Cole finished the sentence with a deep scary voice as he suddenly looked unimpressed and started walking towards Byrne who was still holding up the shield no matter what. Now Link really needed to get up as he tried but still couldn't move and could only watch as Cole walked up to Byrne who hadn't moved a muscle and looked up with one arms behind his back.

Byrne couldn't really move because using the shield took up a lot of power and energy so he couldn't really use anything else so he could only stand there as Cole pressed his hands on Byrne's lower stomach as lightning bolts started appearing from his hand and suddenly Byrne was shocked as he was forced let down the shield and flew back from impact yelling in pain as he was thrown across the ground on his back until he stopped.

It didn't take long for Cole to catch up as he walked up beside him and looked down on Byrne looking unimpressed. Link tried to yell out but couldn't really say much so he looked around to see if anyone else could help but no one was getting up and Link started to worry about Byrne.

"I guess your right Byrne…" Cole said looking down at Byrne seriously.

"I guess it does end here…for you!"

With that Cole leaned down and grabbed onto Byrne's chest and delivered bolts into his body again but this time the bolts started to create a yellow bubble that surrounded his body as the bubble got bigger and eventually covered him whole. Byrne looked towards Link smiling as he laughed quietly and winked at Link who watched in horror and looked to be about to cry. Suddenly Byrne exploded into little bright blue stars right in front of Cole and Link which caused Link to try and yell but couldn't as the stars rose into the sky slowly.

The yellow bubble disappeared from where Byrne once laid and Cole started laughing evilly again.

"I guess now we only have one thing left to do. Veox if you wouldn't mind could you get the body for me?" Cole asked.

Veox quickly appeared in front of Angel as he slowly leaned over and picked up his sister tossing her over his back like she was a sack of apples. Before Veox took off he looked down at Link like he knew he was awake the whole time and mouthed out

"I am sorry…" before he disappeared and returned to the sky beside Cole and Stave in front of the big purple swirling portal.

Link lied there on the ground as a wave of emotion swept over him and he didn't know how he should be feeling. He was sad because he watched his friend die before his very eyes, unable to help. He was also angry because Cole was about to get away with Angel while we all lie here on the ground. Link was also confused as to why they took Angel and what she is hiding for them to take or see.

"Oh great Demon King we have the sacrifice you needed here for you. Take her and lead us one step closer towards a better tomorrow for us here who worship you."

Cole yelled as the portal started swirling faster and suddenly a giant blue skull with red eyes appeared through the portal.

"Great you have impressed me with this sacrifice" The big skull announced.

"Thank you Demon King" Cole replied happily.

"We hope you are able to get into your body soon but for now I suggest we leave this horrible wreckage for our work is done."

Stave and Cole walked through the portal behind the Demon King's skull while Veox hesitated for a moment before walking in. Link watched Angel being dragged in the portal not knowing when he was going to ever see her again. The purple portal closed and disappeared into thin air before Link could say "no…' but very weakly as he fell back to the ground and fell asleep beside the rest of the team.

 **End of Chapter 20**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Link and the rest of the team were knocked out cold by Cole and his team and all that Link could picture was the fight that went on moments ago. The fight played out in Link's mind, each bit echoing like a dream until he reached the part where Cole said

"Oh Angel if only you knew how big you really were in this plan."

For some reason that kept replaying in Link's mind confusing Link to the point where he couldn't understand it and that was when a new echo joined in but this one called out for him.

"Link" the voice echoed faintly.

The call was getting louder and clear each time until Link suddenly groaned as he opened his eyes a little before closing them and reopened trying to adjust to the surrounding he was in. When he fully opened his eyes he found Zelda was staring down at him looking concerned but her face changed once she saw Link was awake in which she began to smile and Link thought he saw tears speckle in her eyes.

"Link thank goodness you're alive!"

Zelda cried out happily hugging Link as Link's face turned red.

"We thought after the blast you or anyone would have been killed or kidnapped by Cole!".

Link stood up and looked around knowing two of his friends were gone in different ways. As he was staring at the open sky Ciela flew up to Link, flying around like she was busting to say something.

"Link your alive! But I have terrible news…" Ciela said to Link.

"I know Angel is gone" Link butted in before Ciela could finish, startling Ciela.

"What? But how did you know?" Ciela asked confused.

"I saw Cole take her into the portal and once they were inside the portal closed and I fell unconscious. I awoke before to see Cole take Angel but Byrne stopped him for a bit…"

Suddenly Link remembered Byrne's death when he was saving Angel from Cole. Zelda caught on and gasped in shokc placing her hands on her mouth.

"So Byrne's…"

She didn't finish the sentence but Link knew what she was asking and he nodded. Zelda' face fell as she looked saddened as Ciela looked down as well.

"He died protecting Angel as best as he could" Link explained sighing heavily.

"So we are left with just the three of us then?" Ciela asked.

"I guess so…" Zelda replied.

"Not exactly!" An old woman's voice called out as they turned around to see Anjean rolling towards them on her wheelchair smiling at them as she pulled up.

"Although you are down two members, one of them isn't fully dead. In fact they are still floating around you at this very moment."

Link, Zelda and Ciela wondered what Anjean meant as she closed her eyes and lifted her arms above her head. Suddenly a white sparkling bubble appeared above her head as it sparkled brightly before floating in circles around Anjean herself.

"You see…" Anjean started explaining.

"I have given Byrne the power of the Lokomo's ever since he swapped sides and although he isn't an official Lokomo I still have the rightful power to give or take away any powers he has received so when a Lokomo dies they don't really die but instead regenerate in a different form such as bubbles so don't count Byrne out just yet."

Link, Zelda and Ciela all felt relieved and glad after hearing that. Byrne was such a strong being and ally, he will surely be of use in their next battle when they meet again or when he retrieves his body.

"But what about Angel?" Ciela asked Anjean feeling sad again just thinking about it.

"I think we should discuss Angel's situation back in our world where we are a little safer than we are here." Anjean replied looking around disgusted by the world she was currently in.

Anjean placed her arms in front of everyone as a giant blue orb covered them all and suddenly Link, Zelda and Ciela knew what was going to happen as they held on. The orb shot through the ground, passing through it like it was a ghost as they watched the ground pass them until they flew through a bright light and after a few seconds they were back at the Tower of Spirits and the orb was gone as they landed on the floor below.

"I always hated doing that" Link said sighing in relief that it was over.

Anjean just laughed as she wheeled herself away for a moment

"Anjean what's wrong?" Zelda asked noticing Anjean's move.

"It's just that I have had to keep something from you all this entire time and if I told you, you could have been in a better situation then where you are now." Anjean explained turning back around to face them. Link noticed Anjean was displaying a brave smile instead of her normal expression.

"What do you mean?" Link asked confused. "Why did you have to keep something from us?"

"The Spirit Guardian dear" Anjean explained.

"She trusted me not to say a word about Angel when you first met in case someone overheard or she was put in danger."

"What about Angel?" Ciela questioned Anjean wanting to know more.

Anjean sighed and closed her eyes ready to let out the truth at last.

"Well the truth is Angel is….a former princess herself."

Link, Zelda and Ciela gasped in shock as they heard the news and they couldn't believe it especially Princess Zelda.

"Angel's a princess?!" Link asked feeling shocked.

Link tried to picture Angel as a princess but couldn't so he looked over at Anjean hoping she was lying but she wasn't and looked rather serious about it.

"But that doesn't make sense" Zelda questioned.

"She didn't say anything about it and she didn't really look like a princess herself" Zelda said trying to figure it out.

"Well the truth to that is she doesn't even know she's a princess but secretly she is and she is the key to the Demon King's success so that is why they captured her instead of stealing Zelda or just killing her off. They are going to use the power she has a princess, which a lot is contained in her own body and they are going to use the Spirit Guardian and Angel's to be as powerful as the Spirit Guardian herself.

What's worse is that with all that power it might become impossible to be able to stop the Demon King if he possesses such great power."

Link, Zelda and Ciela stood there in disbelief still not wrapping their heads around the whole Angel's a princess thing as Anjean noticed and sighed.

"I will give you a little backstory to this then and hopefully this will help clear it up a bit." Anjean said as she began to tell the story.

"The truth is Angel doesn't know this but her mother is actually the daughter of the Spirit Guardian herself and her power was passed down from her mother to Angel and so Angel has the power that has been passed down through generations of powerful spirits.

Angel's mom thought that telling her daughter she was a powerful princess was too dangerous and probably too much information for her sake so she chose to keep it a secret from her but she also did something that blocked her memory of ever knowing she was in fact a Princess. This blocked memory appears anytime she thinks about her past and once it occurs it gets replaced with a much happier memory instead.

Her mother took Angel to the Spirit Guardian when she was young and begged the Spirit Guardian to take away such great power because of how dangerous it could be and her mother was scared for her life so the Spirit Guardian agreed and placed Angel's memory of becoming a princess in three objects which were three rings that helped become a princess. The Spirit Guardian then hid the three rings all over the Spirit World in hope that if they ever needed Angel to a Princess again she would be told where they were. These three rings were recreations of the three goddesses that helped make the land below called Hyrule.

They were Power, Wisdom and Courage and once all three rings were placed on the fingers of a princess it would transform them into their true self.

Angel doesn't know that the Spirit Guardian was actually her grandmother and she also doesn't know that she is in fact a princess. Angel's mother told her that she was born a spirit and that her grandmother had died fighting in the war against the evil and her dad died as a royal guard for the Spirit Guardian so Angel didn't suspect anything and moaned for her fake family she was told about.

When Angel was much older she discovered her talent for harnessing the power of light arrows which was indeed a useful talent but she discovered it because in fact the Light Arrow was one of the many powers the Spirit Guardian had that transferred over to Angel but she didn't know about it.

She thought she had learned it herself and she felt amazed by her new power but her mother wasn't as proud. Her mother told the Spirit Guardian and asked her to keep an eye on her and maybe train her so she could at least have a power that could protect her if she needed it plus it was a way for the Spirit Guardian to keep an eye on her and also make her stronger so the Spirit Guardian took her under her wing and trained her and that was when she met you Ciela.

You were a stray Spirit fairy lost and confused in the big wide world of the land above. The Spirit Guardian found you on the streets and you looked like you were struggling so the Spirit Guardian took you in and gave you a place to stay. As thanks you decided you wanted to be trained by the all mighty Spirt Guardian and that is when you and Angel became best friends.

Eventually Angel's skill with the arrow was impressive and the Spirit Guardian decided it was enough for her to be a royal guard and so she was appointed the status of royal gaur alongside Ciela. Her mother wasn't pleased at first but grew to agree with her decision and let her be who she wanted but meanwhile her son Veox was making his own choices in life like Angel's but for the wrong reasons.

Veox got jealous of Angel's abilities and wanted his own but he traded Cole his life for new power but Cole took advantage of him and changed him forever which forced him to move out and live in the Spirit World until his time would come again to see Cole and join him without having to be asked.

Angel grew up not really knowing about her own true self and thought she was only a spirit who was lucky enough to be close to the Spirit Guardian but in reality It was more of a protection and the Spirt Guardian was protecting her instead. This was all very important for you to hear because Angel's story isn't finished. Angel is the Guardian Princess of the Spirit Land and she is next in line for the throne after the Spirit Guardian."

Link, Zelda and Ciela stood frozen in shock and awe after the story.

They couldn't believe Angel was really a princess.

"How do you know all about this?" Ciela asked out of nowhere curious.

"We Lokomo's are very good friends to the Spirit people and have connections through the Spirit Guardian." Anjean explained laughing.

As Anjean was laughing the white bubble that was floating next to Anjean began to grow in size and suddenly erupted into a burst of light which brightened the whole room and afterwards Byrne stood there looking fresh and new like he hadn't been killed as he smiled at Link, Zelda and Ciela and turned to Anjean and bowed.

"Thank you Anjean for recovering me."

"You don't need to thank me" Anjean replied laughing. "Just don't die again dear."

"Thanks you for trying to help Byrne" Link said looking up at Byrne as he frowned remembering the part well.

"It's okay we did all that we could but in the end we were just not prepared for what they were doing."

"So you knew about Angel being a princess then?" Zelda asked.

"Yes I did" Byrne nodded.

"I could not say a word though as I was sworn I would keep it a secret in case she was in any danger. That is why I tried to protect her with my last life. I couldn't let them know about her but I don't think Angel will spill the beans anytime soon."

"Well now I have explained everything I think it's time we departed for now and we start the next adventure another day I think of a comeback plan for this crisis going on."

"Ciela since your world is in danger would you like to stay me with me and Byrne?" Anjean asked.

"Yes of course I would love to. I hope I can be some assistance!" Ciela replied a little shy as Anjean laughed.

"I am sure you will."

"Link are you going to return to your home?" Anjean asked.

"Yes I will" Link nodded confidently.

"I need to catch up on stuff at home and I think I can train peacefully there without having to worry much."

"Well good luck then and I will see you soon enough" Anjean replied smiling.

"Oh I forgot I have a present for you." Anjean said as she lifted her arms up high. A bright yellow light appeared on the tracks beside them all and suddenly the Spirit train appeared looking brand new as Link gasped happily and ran up to the train as everyone followed.

"Thank you Anjean!" Link exclaimed as he hopped on the driver's seat and smiled looking at the gears and train whistle.

"Well I will see you all soon!" Link said proudly smiling and waving to his friends.

Byrne, Zelda, Ciela and Anjean nodded as they smiled watching Link start up the train.

"Princess Zelda, where are you going to stay?" Ciela asked curiously.

"I am going to stay here as well because then Anjean can train me more and I can become more powerful and be more helpful!" Zelda explained feeling determined.

Link smiled as he looked ahead through the dark tunnel and blew the train whistle before it started moving.

"Bye everyone!" Link yelled out waving.

Everyone excluding Ciela waved back smiling while Ciela flew around crazily and soon darkness appeared before Link as light rushed before him as Link shot out into the world and smiled as he felt the wind on his face feeling happy to be back.

He drove close to Hyrule Castle and frowned remembering what had happened but looked up to the sky like someone was up there.

"You will pay for all the damage you have done Cole!"

Link turned onto a new track that headed towards home and before Link knew it he could see Outset Island on the horizon. Link smiled and blew the train whistle a couple of times alerting the island of his return.

"I am finally home!" Link shouted loudly seeing the island up close and smiling upon returning.

 **End of Chapter 21**

 **THE END**

 **LEGEND OF ZELDA: SPIRIT GUARDIAN**

 **G'day Everyone!**

 **That concludes my story so I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed typing it. Thanks to the loads of people checking out my story I really appreciate it and I would love for you all to come back when I bring out the sequel. That's right, a sequel!**

 **The sequel includes new places, new faces and hopefully improved writing! I have started writing it but I don't know when I will start releasing it because I might take a break or improve some of these chapters so some don't look different to others.**

 **So anyways thanks again for reading my story if you got this far! Reviews are always welcome so I know what you think of it, what I can improve on etc. I love criticism so please review away!**

 **I was a little nervous about being on here because I know there are some amazing writers on here and I just started so I feel like a real noob.**

 **Thanks again and hope to see you all again soon for the sequel! (:**


End file.
